L'enfant des lumières
by Mimilafee
Summary: Quand une française débarque sur Atlantis et chamboule tout comment vont ils réagir à ses pouvoirs inquiétants. Lemon chapitre 44 et 47
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 **

Il l'avait fait pleurer. Comment en est-il arrivé là ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie Rodney Mc Kay se sentait impuissant. Et coupable.

Habituellement ses remarques acerbes étaient ignorées, tout au plus, avait-il parfois droit à des regards de biais. Il était habitué à ce qu'on le déteste. Après tout, il était un génie, les gens sont jaloux de mes capacités se disait-il quand à l'école on le brutalisait.

Mais qu'allait-il faire ? Le mal était déjà fait, il savait qu'il était allé trop loin.

La journée n'avait pas très bien commencé. Ses collègues avaient une fois de plus démontré qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop longs et qu'il serait encore une fois obligé de les pousser à se dépêcher. Il se demandait parfois comment ils feraient s'il en venait à mourir.

La perte sera catastrophique se disait-il. Ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir. La cité serait perdue.

Loin de lui la pensée que son raisonnement était nombriliste. Il se basait sur le fait qu'à plusieurs reprises, il avait sauvé la cité et son équipe d'une mort certaine.

Non c'est certain, toute l'équipe d'Atlantis connaissait sa valeur, même si parfois il savait que ses remarques étaient cinglantes. Alors pourquoi elle pleurait ?

C'était la première fois qu'il obtenait cette réaction. D'habitude il était toujours du côté des victimes, jamais du côté des bourreaux. C'était toujours les autres qui lui faisaient du mal, c'est pour cela qu'il avait appris à se défendre avec ses mots. Parfois, ils étaient le meilleur moyen de défense qu'il possédait.

Le lieutenant Ford avait vu juste lorsqu'il lui avait demandait s'il se vengeait sur lui parce que des gens comme lui l'avait martyrisé à l'école. Effectivement, il prenait un malin plaisir à dénigrer tous ceux sur lesquels il revoyait le visage de ses bourreaux.

De plus, il savait que la majorité du monde se suffisait à eux-mêmes, sans chercher à se dépasser. Les être humains possédaient une intelligence à peine exploitée. Et quand on voyait le résultat, il se disait qu'on devrait tous faire un plus grand effort.

Regardez-le, il ne s'était jamais satisfait d'être médiocre. Son père ne lui aurait jamais permis de toute façon. La reconnaissance des plus grandes têtes pensantes de la planète, cela était le plus important. Pas ceux de cette pseudo-équipe scientifique que l'on retrouvait dans cette cité. Son nom sera, à tout jamais, lié à celui de cette cité, à la propulsion de leur race dans la galaxie.

Surtout qu'une des têtes pensantes en question, était celle de la belle Samantha Carter.

Elle était pour lui comme son double féminin. Mais jamais il ne lui dirait, cela lui ferait trop plaisir. Ensuite il ne pourrait échapper aux regards moqueurs de celle qui l'aura rejeté.

Rien pour lui n'était pire que cela. Il avait eu le malheur quand il avait douze ans, de dire à une de ses camarades qu'il l'aimait. Il n'aurait jamais crû qu'elle s'empresserait de le dire à toute la classe. Sa vie était devenue un enfer. Aucun de ses camarades n'avaient trouvé cela trop petit de se moquer de sa douleur.

Et elle, ses regards étaient chargés de railleries, de pitié, et surtout, elle se croyait supérieur maintenant qu'il avait mis son cœur à nu. Elle le regardait de haut.

Plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais.

C'était son credo. Il avait trop souffert. Sa promesse à lui-même, il l'avait tenu. Il n'avait plus jamais dit je t'aime à qui que cela soit. Plus jamais, on ne l'avait plus jamais regardé avec ce regard. On ne l'a plus jamais regardé de haut. C'était lui le plus intelligent. D'ailleurs, on ne lui aurait pas donné ce poste sinon. Il était le chef de l'équipe scientifique d'Atlantis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Gabrielle était venue sur Atlantis avec le programme « Sang des Anciens ». La terre avait lancé un vaste programme de recherche d'individus ayant du sang des anciens, et les résultats de Gabrielle étaient impressionnants. Elle possédait le sang des Anciens à un pourcentage, presque 50. Cependant, ses parents étaient normaux, on se demandait comment elle concentrait à elle toute seule plus de sang des Anciens que toute l'équipe d'Atlantis réunie.

Les Nations Unies avaient décidé d'envoyer toutes les personnes intéressées par ce programme sur Atlantis. L'avis de la majorité des scientifiques et des militaires était positif, après tout, c'était agréable pour eux de voir de nouveaux visages et de recevoir de l'aide pour les menus travaux.

Gabrielle était affectée à l'équipe scientifique. Elle combinait à elle seule le métier d'assistante, de coordinatrice et de secrétaire. Femme à tout faire, les scientifiques de l'équipe de Rodney Mc Kay l'appréciaient pour son excellent café et ses pâtisseries maisons. Elle rendait la vie dure d'Atlantis un peu plus douce. Comme si chacun retrouvait les gâteaux de sa mère ou sa grand-mère. La flag team se souvient du premier jour des nouveaux arrivants. Le docteur Weir les avait accueillit chaleureusement :

- Bienvenue à tous. Comme vous le savez bien, vous êtes les élus des Anciens. On compte sur votre aide pour assurer la sécurité de notre cité. Par votre collaboration, nous comptons mettre fin à la menace wraith.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueilla son discours et les nouveaux venus rassemblèrent leur paquetage.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

Gabrielle se retourna et plongea les yeux dans les deux prunelles noisette du Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard.

- Avec plaisir si cela ne vous dérange pas.  
- Mais non, c'est toujours un plaisir d'accueillir les nouvelles arrivées.

Sheppard n'avait pas mis longtemps à scanner la foule et à repérer Gabrielle. Elle était belle mais on aurait dit qu'elle ne le savait pas, comme si personne ne lui avait dit combien elle rayonnait. Elle était heureuse d'être là et cela se voyait. Sheppard ramassa ses cartons et ses affaires personnelles.

- Mais c'est lourd ce paquet ! Il y a quoi dedans ?  
- A ça effectivement c'est lourd. Vous n'avez pas choisit le bon carton. C'est mon matériel à cuisiner. J'adore faire des pâtisseries.  
- Ah bon. Et on pourra goûter à vos gâteaux ?  
- Bien sur. Dès que j'aurais trouvé où se trouve la cuisine.  
- Je suis impatient. Où sont vos quartiers ?  
- Je ne sais pas. On m'a juste dit de voir avec le Dr Rodney Mc Kay. Vous le connaissez ?  
- Ca pour le connaître je le connais. Il fait partie de mon équipe, mais comment ça se fait que vous avez le nom de Mc Kay.  
- C'est mon chef d'équipe, dit Gabrielle en souriant.

Elle ne va pas sourire longtemps, pensa Sheppard. Mais il n'en rajouta pas. Ca serait dommage de faire partir ce sourire si tôt.

- Très bien, je vais vous présenter.  
- Merci beaucoup.  
- Et revoilà ce sourire, pensa Sheppard. Il se sentait complètement désarmé. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis le lycée. Elle est vraiment charmante, pensa-t-il.

Il localisa Mc Kay par les commentaires critiques qui fusaient.

- Faites attention avec ce matériel, rugit Mc Kay. Ces vos impôts qui les payent et moi qui les utilisent.  
- Mc Kay, Mc Kay, MC KAY! Hurla Sheppard.  
- QUOI!  
- Je te présente … ta nouvelle collègue, rajouta rapidement Sheppard en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié de demander le nom de la jeune femme à côté de lui.  
- Enchantée docteur.  
- Oui bon vous voulez quoi ? dit Mc Kay sans lever les yeux de ses papiers.

Gabrielle ne se laissa pas démonter et répondit avec son sourire habituel :

- Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez me dire où sont mes appartements.

Rodney Mc Kay leva les yeux à ce moment et vit Gabrielle pour la première fois.

- Euh oui et vous êtes ?  
- Gabrielle Valois, je suis votre nouvelle aide.  
- Oui oui bien bien, euh votre appartement se situe dans l'aile ouest c'est le trois cent six.  
- Très bien merci.

Gabrielle ramassa ses paquets sous les yeux de Rodney qui la regarda partir avec Sheppard avec envie.

Arrivé devant les appartements, Sheppard voulu montrer à Gabrielle comment activer mais la cité lui réserva une surprise. Dès que Gabrielle s'approcha de la porte, elle s'ouvrit.

- Tiens pourquoi s'est-elle ouverte toute seule ?  
- Je crois que c'est moi, j'ai pensé que je devais trouver comment ouvrir la porte et elle s'est exécutée.  
- Vous êtes surprenante.  
- Merci mais on m'a invité ici pour cette raison, parce que j'ai un fort pourcentage de sang des Anciens.  
- Oui mais normalement nous ne sommes pas encore arrivé à communiquer directement par l'esprit avec la cité. Nous sommes encore obligés d'utiliser les interfaces.  
- Ah tiens. Il faudra que j'en parle au Dr Mc Kay. C'est lui qui s'occupe de la technologie des Anciens, non ?  
- Oui mais vous pouvez toujours passer par le Dr Zelenka si vous ne voulez pas passer par Rodney.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Vous avez dû remarquer que Rodney, le Dr Mc Kay, n'est l'homme le plus agréable.  
- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas aussi accueillant que vous mais c'est quand même mon supérieur.  
- C'est comme vous voulez. Si je vous aidais à ranger vos affaires ?  
- Votre offre est très gentille mais mes affaires personnelles je préfère les ranger moi-même.  
- Très bien, voulez-vous que je vienne vous chercher pour vous faire visiter la cité ?  
- Avec plaisir Colonel Sheppard.  
- Appelez-moi John.  
- Très bien mais seulement si vous m'appelez Gabrielle.  
- On se dit à 17 heures, et ensuite je vous montrerai la cité…Gabrielle.  
- A ce soir donc.

Gabrielle referma la porte sur le beau lieutenant Sheppard et se retourna pour voir la montagne de cartons derrière elle.

- Finalement, j'aurais peut être dû dire oui à sa proposition.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Le Dr Weir regarda la montagne de dossiers sur son bureau et se sentit fatiguée. Elle savait qu'elle devrait tous les regarder un par un mais pour l'instant la priorité serait de correctement loger et d'affecter chaque nouvel arrivant à son poste. Elle avait déjà commencé par affecter en priorité les personnes ayant le plus de sang des Anciens auprès de l'équipe scientifique. Elle espérait juste que son choix serait judicieux puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas les intervenants.

Elle ramassa la première fiche sur son bureau.

Gabrielle Valois, 50 de sang des Anciens, institutrice pour les Peace Corps en Afrique, membre de la Croix Rouge, de nationalité française. Elle a accepté la mission après qu'on ait analysé son sang en Ethiopie à l'hôpital de la pitié suite à une opération pour lui retirer une balle dans l'abdomen.

Le Dr Weir se demanda si elle avait bien fait de mettre quelqu'un qui récupérait d'une blessure dans l'équipe scientifique mais elle se dit qu'avec ce taux, elle ne pouvait réellement pas la mettre ailleurs. Surtout que si on lui donnait une autre tâche, elle serait constamment obligée de remettre son travail à plus tard pour aider Mc Kay.

Comme ça si son café est froid, Mc Kay ne pourra rejeter sa faute que sur lui-même, pensa Elisabeth.

Elle regarda à nouveau la fiche.

Et puis, une femme qui est capable de tenir tête aux factions armées d'Ethiopie, sera sûrement capable de s'occuper d'un grognon comme Rodney.

Comme s'il avait été conjuré Rodney déboula dans le bureau d'Elisabeth.

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi tous ces gens sont là ? On est capable de se suffire à nous même.  
- Je vous rappelle que ces personnes sont là car vous vous plaignez du fait qu'on manquait de toutes les commodités que vous aimiez et que le colonel Sheppard ne pouvait pas vous servir de cobaye aussi souvent que vous le vouliez.  
- Quand même, nous envoyer cinquante personnes c'est un peu trop non ?  
- J'ai la consigne de renvoyer toute personne qui ne pourraient pas s'acclimater ou qui ne conviendraient pas à la base. Il n'y aura pas de second Kavannah.  
- Ca fait du bien de voir de nouvelles têtes, non ?

Rodney et Elisabeth levèrent la tête pour apercevoir Sheppard accoudé sur la porte.

- Vous je sais très bien que vous êtes content de voir de nouvelles têtes féminines, alors ne vous incrustez pas dans la conversation.- Tout de suite.  
- Oh ça va hein, je vous ai vu avec la blonde.  
- Mais ma parole vous êtes jaloux, Rodney.  
- Non je ne le suis pas. Je pense juste que moi, je pense avec ma tête.  
- Vous êtes juste furieux que vous ayez commencé par lui crier dessus avant de lever vos yeux. Vous savez si vous ne passiez pas votre colère sur tout le monde vous ….  
- Messieurs ! lança Elisabeth. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ni le moment, ni le lieu. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de régler vos différents hors de mon bureau.  
- Excusez-moi Elisabeth, rajouta Sheppard.  
- Très bien puisque la conversation est terminée, si vous alliez vous occuper de vos nouveaux collègues, Rodney. Et vous Sheppard avez-vous passé en revue vos nouveaux soldats ?  
- Oui ça sera fait.  
- Très bien messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi.

Lorsque John et Rodney se trouvaient hors de portée d'Elisabeth. John se sentit obligé de rajouter :

- Bon je vous laisse Rodney. J'ai rendez-vous avec Gabrielle pour lui faire visiter la cité dans une heure. Je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard, ça ferait une mauvaise première impression.

Il laissa Rodney dans le couloir, seul pour réfléchir sur quelle pouvait être la première impression qu'il pouvait avoir laissé à sa nouvelle collègue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Exactement à l'heure, John frappa à la porte de Gabrielle. Lorsqu'elle ouvra, elle avait les cheveux en bataille et des traces noires sur les joues.

- Oh, j'ai complètement oublié l'heure, je ne suis pas prête. Vous pouvez patienter ? Je vais prendre une douche vite fait et je suis à vous.  
- Ce n'est pas un problème Gabrielle, mais je peux toujours repasser plus tard.  
- Non non, je suis rapide, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle attrapa sa serviette et des habits, s'enferma dans la salle de bain et Sheppard entendit l'eau couler.

Il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda la chambre. En si peu de temps, Gabrielle avait déjà réussit à la rendre chaleureuse. Son lit était recouvert d'un patchwork d'une grande expertise, une plante verte trônait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un ordinateur portable ouvert sur son bureau rajoutait une touche musicale en fond sonore et sur sa commode était rassemblé un ensemble très hétérogène d'objets. Le plus surprenant était le mur en face de son lit, elle avait accroché une mosaïque de photos.

John se leva pour mieux regarder les photos. Il fut étonné de voir une telle diversité. Ici, on devinait Gabrielle en Afrique, elle se tenait devant une bâtisse avec, à ses pieds, une vingtaine d'enfants souriant aux anges. Elle arborait également un magnifique sourire qui contrastait avec le coup de soleil sur le haut de ses joues. Là, on la voyait à cheval, riant à une plaisanterie qu'avait dû lui raconter le jeune homme à ses côtés.

- Homme heureux, pensa Sheppard.

Une autre photo montrait Gabrielle à Noël, avec autour d'elle des visages qu'on devinait être de sa famille. Sheppard glana ainsi des instants de la vie de Gabrielle sur chacune des photos.

- Je les garde toujours avec moi, c'est ma façon de rester proche de ma famille et de ceux que j'aime.  
- Excusez-moi, je me suis permis de regarder.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne voulais pas qu'on les voit je les aurait caché.  
- Où étiez-vous sur celle-ci ? John désignait celle où Gabrielle était avec les enfants africains.  
- C'était lors de ma dernière mission avec les Peace Corps. J'étais institutrice en Ethiopie. Je les ai quitté peu après cette photo.

Gabrielle laissa transparaître son émotion quand elle parla. Surpris John leva la tête et vit le sourire de Gabrielle disparaître.

- Ils vous manquent ?- Parfois oui, surtout quand je sais qu'ils n'ont pas encore de remplaçante et que moi je suis bien en sécurité ici. L'école pour eux, c'était leur seule échappatoire à la guerre civile qui fait rage.  
- Oui c'est toujours dur de partir de ces pays, on ne peut jamais vraiment retourner à une vie normale.  
- C'est vrai que vous êtes un militaire.  
- Oui, j'ai fait des campagnes que parfois j'aimerais pouvoir oublier.  
- Je suis désolée, je vous ai fait vous souvenir de choses désagréables.  
- Non, ce n'ai pas vous, c'est moi qui vous ai demandé de me parler de la photo.  
- Disons que les tords sont partagés, rajouta Gabrielle avec un sourire.  
- John se surprit à répondre à son sourire avec son propre sourire.  
- Et si je vous faisais faire cette visite ? Vous êtes prête ?

Il regarda Gabrielle et vit qu'elle portait un jean et un t-shirt blanc sans manches. Elle avait les cheveux mouillés qui lui tombaient dans le dos.

- Si j'arrive à retrouver mes chaussures je suis prête. Je suis presque sûr de les avoir laissé sous mon lit.

Elle se pencha et récupéra une paire de baskets blanches de dessous son lit.

- Vous avez faim ?  
- Je meurs de faim !  
- Si nous commencions par le mess ?  
- Avec plaisir.

John suivit Gabrielle hors de sa chambre et lorsqu'il l'a vit fermer mentalement la porte, il se souvint qu'il avait oublié de le mentionner quand il avait vu le scientifique.

- C'est par ici.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Voici mon nouveau chapitre, merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements! J'ai changé la mise en page en espérant que cela soit plus lisible et j'ai re-corrigé les premiers chapitres au niveau des coquilles et incohérences mais bon ce n'est pas encore parfait, bientot peut êre ?Personne ne m'appartient même si je l'aimerais sauf Gabrielle et encore! _

_Ma grand-mère m'a souvent dit "la voie au coeur d'un homme passe par son estomac" je sais pas si c'est vrai pour tous mais ca marche avec moi_

* * *

Les bras chargés des dossiers de ses futurs collègues, Rodney Mc Kay ne voyait pas leur arrivée d'un bon augure. Il n'appréciait pas la surcharge de travail. Il revenait à lui de voir chaque nouvel arrivant et de tester si possible leurs capacités.

Il était tellement absorbé par le travail à venir, qu'il ne vit Sheppard et Gabrielle qu'à la dernière minute.

- Dr Mc Kay, est ce qu'on peut vous aider ? Lança Gabrielle quand elle aperçut le scientifique aux bras chargés.  
- Euh oui.

Mc Kay donna la plus grosse part des dossiers à Gabrielle, pile qui lui fut rapidement prise des mains par le lieutenant colonel.

- Attendez, donnez-moi en une partie au moins, lança Gabrielle.  
- Un gentilhomme ne fait pas porter ses dossiers par une femme.  
- C'est très galant de votre part Lieutenant-colonel mais je croyais qu'on appliquait l'égalité des sexes à Atlantis ?  
- Bon vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ? rendez-les moi ces dossiers si ça doit faire parler autant.  
- Je suis désolée, répondit Gabrielle. Pour me faire pardonner dites-moi quelles sont vos pâtisseries préférées je vous les ferrais pour demain.  
- Mes pâtisseries préférées ? Comment ça ?  
- Je suis en charge de tout le travail de secrétariat pour votre équipe, et comme on m'a dit que ce n'était pas très conséquent comme travail, j'ai pensé que je pouvais faire le café et apporter des pâtisseries au bureau. C'est une coutume française d'en apporter au travail, ça brise la glace.  
- Pas conséquent hein, c'est qui, qui vous a dit ça ?  
- C'était sur la fiche d'affectation du Dr Weir.  
- Très bien, alors apportez des muffins à la myrtille demain. Sur ce je vous laisse j'ai un montagne de travail « pas conséquent » à distribuer aux nouveaux arrivants.

Le Dr Mc Kay récupéra ses dossiers dans les mains de Sheppard et parti sans leur dire au revoir.

- Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas, j'ai dû dire une bêtise.- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il n'était pas le plus accueillant des hommes, lança John, une fois Rodney hors d'atteinte.  
- Il a beaucoup de travail, c'est sûrement un grand timide.  
- Rodney, timide, pas vraiment.  
- Et vous, John, quelles sont vos pâtisseries préférées ? demanda Gabrielle m'étant fin à la discussion sur Rodney.  
- Moi, je crois que ça doit être les doughnuts recouvert de chocolat.  
- Vous avez les yeux qui pétillent quand vous dites ça, dit Gabrielle en rigolant.  
- C'est parce que ça fait presque trois ans que je n'en ai pas mangé !  
- Gabrielle ne pu réprimé un fou rire devant la mine affamé du colonel Sheppard.  
- Vous moquez pas c'est pas drôle ! Vous ne direz pas ça quand vous aurez vécu aussi loin aussi longtemps.  
- Je suis d'accord pour vous dire que je n'ai jamais vécu aussi loin, mais j'ai quand même été dépaysé.  
- Qu'est ce qui vous manque le plus quand vous n'êtes pas chez vous?  
- Le fromage !  
- Quoi !  
- Ben oui, en France on a un nombre impressionnant de fromages, dont certains qui sentent les pieds, mais ils sont tous très bon !  
- Ouais, là dessus je reste sceptique.  
- N'est-il pas vrai que les meilleures rations militaires au monde sont françaises ?  
- Heu oui, c'est vrai que l'on échangeait si on pouvait nos rations avec les leurs.  
- Vous voyez.  
- Ca ne veut pas dire que tout est bon dans la nourriture française.  
- Si.  
- Mais vous pouvez être bornée quand vous le voulez, lança Sheppard en regardant Gabrielle.  
- Oui, répondit Gabrielle avec son sourire habituel.  
- Je saurais bien trouver des choses mauvaises dans la gastronomie française.  
- Je vous mets au défi de le faire.  
- En attendant nous voici arrivé au mess, fleuron de la gastronomie atlantéenne.  
- C'est l'unique endroit de gastronomie atlantéenne !  
- C'est vrai mais faut pas le dire aux nouveaux, on ne voudrait pas qu'ils aient déjà tous envie de repartir.

* * *

_Voila est-ce plus lisible? Je l'espère._

_Pour l'anecdote sur le fromage c'est véridique chez moi _

_Pour les rations militaires c'est un militaire de carrière qui me l'a dit, on peut en être fière! _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_Voici mon nouveau chapitre. Les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi, sauf Gabrielle sortie de mon imagination débordante. Merci à Atchoum pour le prêt des vocalises de Ronon et à Coca light pour la dose de caféine qui rafraîchit mon cerveau. Si vous aimez, c'est le bouton en bas._

* * *

Il était quatre heures du matin et Ronon était déjà debout. Les sept ans qu'il avait passé à fuir les Wraiths, l'avaient conditionné au point qu'il ne pouvait dormir plus que quelques heures maximum. Il en résultait qu'il était habituel pour lui de courir dans la cité très tôt les matin en attendant que les autres se réveillent. Si bien que lorsque le colonel Sheppard le rejoignait pour courir à six heures, cela faisait déjà deux à trois heures qu'il était debout. 

Ce qui était très différent pour lui ce matin, c'est que pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sur Atlantis, il voyait quelqu'un d'autre courir sur la passerelle au dessus de l'océan par une heure aussi matinale.

Comme c'était inhabituel, Ronon accéléra sa course pour courir derrière l'inconnu pour essayer de l'identifier. Un rapide examen permit à Ronon de glaner une foule de détail. C'était une inconnuE, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux blonds tombant jusqu'aux reins, elle n'avait pas le corps d'un athlète mais plutôt celui d'une danseuse. Il en déduisit qu'elle devait courir pour le plaisir, elle n'avait pas le corps musclé des femmes militaires de la base. Il ne la connaissait pas mais il savait qu'il y avait des nouveaux arrivants, il ne s'alarma pas mais resta sur le qui-vive.

Il ne prit peur réellement que lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme se plier sous la douleur. Il se mit à courir et arriva juste à temps pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.

- Vous allez bien ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? Vous voulez que j'appelle le Dr Beckett ?

Gabrielle était très pâle et elle avait le souffle coupé.

- Non, vous n'inquiétez pas. Je vais bien. J'ai juste voulu trop en faire.  
- Vous êtes sûr ? Je peux réellement appeler le Dr Beckett.  
- Ca ira, je vais m'asseoir et je rentrerai en marchant c'est tout.

Ronon l'aida à s'asseoir mais il ne la quitta pas pour autant. Elle portait sur le visage la marque d'une grande douleur.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.  
- Je me remets d'une blessure, je n'aurai pas dû reprendre mes habitudes aussi rapidement.  
- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un d'autres que moi courir à cet heure ci.  
- C'est une habitude que j'ai prise en Afrique, il faisait tellement chaud le jour qu'on dormait peu la nuit pour profiter des heures les plus fraîches.  
- J'ai également vécu sur une planète où il faisait tellement chaud le jour qu'il fallait se cacher des rayons des trois soleils.  
- Trois soleils ! Effectivement ! Mais j'y pense vous devez être Ronon.

Surpris que l'inconnue le connaisse et pas lui, Ronon la dévisagea. Il n'oubliait pas les visages mais elle ne lui disait rien.

- C'est lieutenant Sheppard qui m'a dit qu'il avait deux coéquipiers, un homme et une femme, qui ne sont pas de la Terre. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

Se demandant comment il s'était trahi, Ronon ne répondit pas. Gabrielle sentit que Ronon se renfermait, soudain elle eut une idée.

- Mais j'y pense vous n'avait jamais goûté à des croissants ! Ca vous plairait ?  
- Des quoi ?  
- Des croissants, c'est une pâtisserie française, vous allez adorer, venez.

Gabrielle entraîna Ronon à la cuisine.

- Tenez, goûtez-moi ça.

Ronon regarda le croissant avec suspicion, le renifla et le mis en entier dans sa bouche. Son regard s'éclaira et il tendit la main pour en prendre un autre. Gabrielle rigola et lui en tendit un autre.

- Ca vous plait ?  
- Grmph  
- Si vous aimez, je dois apporter des muffins aux myrtilles au Dr Mc Kay à huit heures, vous êtes le bienvenu.  
- Grmph.

Rodney arriva à son bureau à huit heures. Il détestait se lever à une heure aussi matinale mais la surcharge de travail ne lui permettait pas de dormir plus. C'est donc de mauvaise humeur qu'il marchait vers les locaux. Ce qui le surprit ce matin c'est que Ronon se tenait à l'extérieur de la salle.

- Ronon qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
- J'attends.  
- Ca je le vois bien, mais pourquoi tu attend devant mon bureau. Je ne te vois jamais ici.  
- J'attends quelqu'un.

Rodney s'apprêtait à continuer la dispute, il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, lorsqu'il vit arriver le lieutenant Sheppard.

- Mais ma parole, pourquoi tout le monde se retrouve dans mon couloir ce matin ?  
- C'est vrai ça, Ronon que fait-tu là ?  
- J'attends.  
- Ca on l'avait vu Ronon, maintenant il faudrait que tu nous dises qui.  
- Grmph.

Ronon n'eut pas s'expliquer, Gabrielle arriva à ce moment là poussant un chariot sur lequel on devinait des paniers de pâtisseries et on sentait l'arôme subtil du café chaud.

- Tiens vous êtes tous là. Bonjour messieurs, je vois que vous êtes tous à l'heure pour le café.  
- Ils sont là pour ça ? s'exclama Rodney.  
- Ronon je ne sais pas, mais moi, Gabrielle m'a promit des doughnuts !  
- Ne vous disputez pas, il y en aura pour tout le monde. Venez Dr Mc Kay je vais vous servir. Comment aimez-vous votre café ?

Rodney se sentit un peu agacé que Gabrielle avait promit des pâtisseries aux autres, mais il apprécia qu'elle le serve en premier. C'est normal qu'elle me serve en premier, pensa-t-il.

- Mon café ? Ah oui, je le prend avec du lait et deux sucres.  
- Assez fort ou pas?  
- Pourquoi, ce n'est pas le même café que toujours.  
- En fait non, étant française, je me suis permise de faire un café fort et un café plus doux.  
- Donnez-moi un café normal.

Gabrielle servit le café au Dr Mc Kay et lui donna également un muffin à la myrtille.

- Comment faites vous ça ? On dirait les muffins de ma grand-mère ?  
- Je suis contente qu'ils vous plaisent.  
- Et moi ? demanda Sheppard.  
- Je ne vous ai pas oublié, sourit Gabrielle. Votre café ?  
- Noir, je vais essayer le votre.

Sheppard rajouta un des ses sourires dont il avait la spécialité. Ceux qui vous chavirent le cœur et qui font craquer toutes les bonnes résolutions. Son sourire devint énorme quand il vit le muffin qui accompagnait son café fumant.

- Hmmm c'est délicieux, dit Sheppard en fermant les yeux de bonheur.  
- Oui affectivement ça en à l'air.

Sheppard se surprit à rougir devant le sourire de Gabrielle en imaginant sa tête. Il avait dû laisser transparaître sur son visage, le frisson de plaisir qui lui avait parcourir le corps.

Gabrielle se tourna alors vers Ronon.

- Vous avez le choix entre les muffins aux myrtilles du Dr Mc Kay, les doughnuts au chocolat du lieutenant colonel Sheppard ou bien mes croissants. Vous le voulez comment votre café ?  
- Noir fort.  
- Très bien je vous laisse vous servir dans les pâtisseries.  
- Grmph.

Gabrielle servit le café de Ronon puis elle alla voir le Dr Mc Kay qui s'était installé à sa table.

- Je peux vous proposer une autre pâtisserie ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Oui je crois que j'aurais du en faire d'autres mais je savais pas que Ronon apprécierait autant. Je crois qu'il va tout me dévorer.

Rodney leva les yeux et vit effectivement Ronon avec un croissant dans sa bouche, un doughnut et un muffin dans chaque main.

- Eh mes muffins !

Rodney se leva et partit vers les deux hommes.

- Grmph.  
- Il en train de me dévorer tous mes doughnuts également !  
- Je peux toujours en refaire.  
- C'est pas une raison pour tous les manger ! s'écria Rodney.  
- C'est vrai ça ! rappliqua Sheppard.

Les trois hommes s'apprêtaient à une dispute houleuse, quand ils attendirent Gabrielle rire.

- Vous n'allez pas vous battre pour des pâtisseries quand –même ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi le lieutenant Sheppard avait cette mine quand je lui ai dit que je lui ferrais des gâteaux. On dirait des drogués se battant pour leur dose.

Sheppard ria, Rodney se surprit à sourire et Ronon, et bien Ronon avala le morceau de croissant restant.

- Vous n'avez qu'à en prendre deux, un pour chaque main et je vous promets de vous en faire tous les matins que je serais sur cette base.  
- Très bien, répondit Sheppard, mais vous avez intérêt à tenir cette promesse.  
- Je tiens toujours mes promesses, vous n'inquiétez pas.

Rodney et Gabrielle les regardèrent partir, puis Rodney comme pour faire face à une éventuelle razzia, emporta le plat avec les muffins restant à son bureau avant que ses collègues n'arrivent.

- Je suis désolée Dr Mc Kay, je ne savais pas qu'ils seraient aussi mouvementés.  
- Oui ben les muffins restant je les garde.  
- Très bien.

La conversation s'interrompit avec l'arrivée des collègues de Rodney, mettant fin au silence pesant entre eux. Gabrielle sentit qu'elle avait peut être fait une bêtise mais elle avait pensé que puisque ils étaient tous dans la même équipe cela n'aurait pas posé de problème. Peut être était-elle trop idéaliste.

* * *

_Et voila un chapitre de plus, je sais que ma fic est un peu lente mais patience je vous promets de l'action bientôt!_

_J'aime bien donné de la profondeur à mes personnages. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

_Nouveau chapitre, oui je sais je produis pas des masses mais ça vient. Je peux déjà dire que si vous avez accroché vous êtes partie pendant un moment je pense, j'ai trop d'idée pour que ça s'arrête là !_

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me review vous êtes la raison que je continue (je sais combien c'est rageant de lire une fic où on ne connaît pas la fin )._

* * *

Il était sept heures du soir et Gabrielle avançait vers le mess en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle s'était rendue compte en une seule journée, l'étendue du manque occasionné par les restrictions. Le Dr Zelenka lui avait fait remarquer que c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il voyait passer la moitié du personnel d'Atlantis dans leur labo. Il en résultait que les pâtisseries avaient été entièrement consommées avant dix heures et l'humeur du Dr Mc Kay s'en était vue transformé. De simplement froid et désagréable, il devient d'humeur massacrante et fit fondre en larmes une des scientifiques.

Gabrielle se sentit coupable même si elle savait que quelque part elle n'y était pour rien. Il n'empêche qu'elle venait de passer une heure à consoler la collègue qui était persuadée que jamais plus elle ne pourrait travailler pour le Dr Mc Kay. Elle ne pu la calmer qu'en lui promettant de lui donner la recette des gâteaux préférés de Rodney. Gabrielle se demandait si elle n'avait pas été quelque par manipulée, mais après tout, que lui importait une recette de cuisine, si cela pouvait réparer ses erreurs. Et puis, elle serait déjà debout à cette heure alors si elle pouvait l'aider à cuisiner tant mieux.

Une douleur fulgurante frappa Gabrielle la forçant à se plier en deux. Elle s'assit au milieu du couloir, le dos au mur et ferma les yeux. Elle essayait en vain de retrouver un souffle normal, et se sentit suffoquer. Elle regarda les baies vitrées en face d'elle et se demandait si elle arriverait à en ouvrir une pour pouvoir respirer les embruns de l'océan.

Une nouvelle onde de choc la frappa et Gabrielle ferma les yeux et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses genoux. A ce moment, comme une caresse, elle ressentit sur sa joue une douce brise. Elle leva les yeux et vit que non pas une, mais que toutes les vitres étaient grandes ouvertes. Elle se leva et avança sur le balcon. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait attaché en chignon pour le travail et passa ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux et respira à pleins poumons l'air frais.

C'est ainsi que Ronon la vit, cheveux aux vents, yeux clos et les joues rosies par la brise fraîche.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelque chose qui lui inspirait autant la quiétude. Incertain s'il devait la déranger ou pas, il se contenta de la regarder.

C'est Sheppard qui le premier fit du bruit. Il s'était déplacé pour savoir pourquoi il y avait eu de l'activité anormale dans ce couloir comme le lui avait signalé le pont.

- Ronon que fait-tu dans ce couloir ? As-tu vu quelque chose de suspect ? Le pont nous a signalé une brusque dépense d'énergie dans le secteur. Et pourquoi toutes ces satanés fenêtres sont ouvertes ?

- Je crois que c'est à elle de s'expliquer, répondit Ronon en retournant son regard sur Gabrielle.

Sous la houle de l'océan, elle n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée du Colonel Sheppard. Gabrielle avait ré ouvert les yeux maintenant et se bataillait avec ses cheveux pour les empêcher d'aller dans ses yeux.

- Quelle idée j'ai eu de me détacher les cheveux avec un vent pareil, dit-elle en baillant.

- Dure journée ?

- Oh colonel Sheppard, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Tout va bien ? Pourquoi avez-vous votre matériel ?

- Le pont nous a signalé une dépense d'énergie inhabituelle dans le couloir et je vous trouve dans le même couloir avec toutes les baies ouvertes, c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser des questions.

- Ah oui, je crois que c'est moi qui ai ouvert les fenêtres.

- Vous croyez ? Expliquez-vous.

- Ce que j'ai fait avec la porte de mon appartement, il semblerait que j'en sois capable avec les fenêtres de la cité.

- Vous en avez parlé avec le Dr Mc Kay ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps ! Entre tous les cafés que j'ai servis et les gâteaux, je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi !

Gabrielle avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle s'écria, la fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Sheppard et Ronon se sentirent honteux d'avoir dit à toute la base que Gabrielle avait fait des pâtisseries.

- Ce n'est pas grave. On va lui en parler demain.

Sheppard posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gabrielle.

- On va refermer les fenêtres et puis on va prendre un bon repas au mess, lança t'il en s'approchant de la première fenêtre.

- Attendez, je vais tenter quelque chose.

Gabrielle ferma les yeux sous les regards de Ronon et Sheppard. Ils la regardèrent sans comprendre. Puis tout doucement les vitres se mirent à vibrer. Une à une les vitres se fermèrent.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait ça ? s'écria Sheppard. C'est incroyable !

- J'avoue que c'est plus dur quand on cherche à le faire exprès.

Gabrielle souria un instant puis elle vacilla et manqua de peu de s'écrouler par terre si Ronon ne l'avait pas rattraper.

- Gabrielle, parlez moi ! Vous allez bien ?

- Ce n'est rien, je vais bien, c'est juste la fatigue, répondit Gabrielle en se relevant. Il semblerait que j'utilise ma propre énergie lorsque j'active mentalement la cité. Il faut que j'y fasse attention.

- Nous allons vous emmener voir le Dr Beckett.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, j'ai juste besoin de manger. Je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin.

- Mais comment cela se fait ? Et à midi ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps avec la frénésie au labo, ce n'était pas possible tout simplement.

- Grmph... ne pas manger ce n'est pas bon, il faut aller au mess. Venez.

Ronon se tourna et commença à marcher vers le mess. Gabrielle leva un sourcil et Sheppard ressenti un déjà-vu.

- Je n'ai pas vu ce regard chez quelqu'un d'autre, pensa Sheppard.

-Après vous.

-Merci.

* * *

_Voila si vous aimez c'est en bas. Vote ouvert pour le sourcil, vous pensez à qui ?  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Encore un nouveau chapitre, je l'ai écrit à minuit entre deux doses de nicotine (d'ailleurs ne commencez jamais je galère pour arrêter). Je me demande si mes déceptions amoureuses influent sur les morales des troupes. Mais bon vous avez remarqué que si tout va bien ça ne fait pas une bonne histoire c'est malheureux mais c'est vrai)._

* * *

Lorsque Sheppard, Ronon et Gabrielle pénétrèrent dans le mess, ils remarquèrent Rodney Mc Kay seul à la seule table libre. Lorsque ils prient leur plateau, Sheppard hésita.

- Vous voulez manger avec Mc Kay, Gabrielle ?

- Mais oui ce n'est pas un problème.

- J'aurais crû que vous préfériez l'éviter.

- Mais non, je n'ai pas encore sortie ma botte secrète.

- Votre botte secrète ?

- Oui regardez.

Gabrielle s'approcha de la table où était assis Ronon et Mc Kay.

- Bonsoir Dr Mc Kay je peux m'asseoir ? lança Gabrielle avec son plus beau sourire.

Rodney leva la tête, vit la jolie blonde, et sentit un sourire niais lui monter au visage. Sheppard rigola intérieurement quand il vit la mine du scientifique.

- Oui si vous voulez.

- Excusez-moi Dr Mc Kay, est que ce n'est pas vous qui avez fait un papier qui a été acclamé par la communauté scientifique internationale ?

- Mais oui, vous l'avez lu ? Rodney souriait aux anges.

- Je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir, mais j'aimerais bien si vous en avez une copie.

- Bien sur, ça serait un plaisir. Je pourrais même vous l'expliquer en personne.

- Seulement si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé, une personne avec autant de responsabilités que vous doit avoir peu de temps libre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverais le temps.

Rodney se lança dans une explication sur la réaction de la communauté scientifique tandis que Gabrielle pris l'air intéressé. Sheppard se dit que décidément elle était pleine de ressources la nouvelle venue. Gabrielle tourna la tête un instant et lui fit un clin d'œil. Sheppard lui retourna un sourire.

Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il avait vu Gabrielle faire et décida de prévenir le scientifique.

- Au fait Mc Kay, Gabrielle est surprenante. Elle a ouvert et fermé toutes les baies vitrées du pont 9 par sa pensée.

- Quoi et c'est maintenant que vous le dites ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenu plus tôt.

- C'est ce qu'on a fait on est venu directement du pont quand c'est arrivé.

- Et vous comptiez me le dire entre les deux assiettes que Ronon vient d'engloutir.

- On ne serait pas à table si vous l'aviez libéré à midi pour qu'elle puisse manger. Elle a frôlé le malaise.

- Comme si c'était ma faute ! Je ne surveille pas les habitudes alimentaires de mes collègues.

- Un chef d'équipe se doit de veiller à la bonne santé de ses troupes !

Ronon regarda les deux hommes pendant leur joute verbale, tout en continuant à manger. Gabrielle se dit que cela suffisait, elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Messieurs, MESSIEURS !

- Quoi ! crièrent-ils en cœur.

- Je suis très flattée de toutes vos attentions, mais je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi. Maintenant je vais terminer mon repas en votre agréable compagnie, lança Gabrielle avec ironie. Ensuite si vous avez besoin de moi, Dr Mc Kay, je serais à votre disposition.

- Grmph, lancèrent Sheppard et Rodney à l'unisson.

Ronon leva la tête de son plateau repas et regarda ses deux collègues, puis il dit :

- Vous ferriez mieux de manger pendant que c'est encore chaud. Vous allez manger votre steak Rodney ?

- Non, allez-y Ronon, je n'aime pas la viande d'Atlantis. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient.

- En attendant votre rapport Dr Mc Kay, je vais prévenir le pont de ne pas s'inquiéter, lança Sheppard avec ironie.

- Faites cela, lança Rodney.

* * *

Toute la flag-team ainsi que Gabrielle et Elisabeth, se retrouvaient dans le laboratoire du Dr Mc Kay. Il s'était levé juste après Sheppard et avait foncé dans les calculs et relevés énergétiques.

- Ré expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Très bien Dr Mc Kay. Je me tenais sur le pont, lorsque je me dis que j'aimerai bien sentir l'air du soir sur mon visage. J'étais vraiment fatigué et cela me semblait comme le seul moyen de respirer. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes.

- C'est à ce moment-là que les niveaux d'énergie grimpent de façon inhabituel. Zelenka vérifiez la source d'énergie qui a provoqué ce mécanisme. Pourvu qu'on n'ait pas gaspillé trop d'énergie. Comment avez-vous fait pour les refermer ?

- J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis concentrée sur l'envie de fermer les fenêtres. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées. Juste après, j'ai ressentie une grande fatigue. Dr Mc Kay vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse un café ?

- Sans façon. Là j'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair. Donc si on regarde les relevés d'énergie, on a utilisé une quantité raisonnable d'énergie. Attendez, si je compare les relevés avant et après, cette brusque dépense d'énergie n'est pas venue de notre E2PZ.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Dr Mc Kay ?

- Je veux dire que c'est vous, Gabrielle, qui avez produit cette énergie.

* * *

_La suite au prochain numéro ! C'est rageant non ? Niark niark niark !_

_En faite je dois arrêter le chapitre là car il est une heure trente du matin et je dois dormir !!_

_Bonne nuit  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

_J'écris ce chapitre alors que ma sœur a accouché de deux adorables jumeaux, la vie est belle parfois ! Mmmh j'ai envie de faire des gosses lol. _

_Jeune fille désespérée ! snif snif_

_Ya pas de membre d'Atlantis intéressé ?_

* * *

- Comment ça, c'est moi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Gabrielle.

- Ca ne fait pas plaisir de le dire mais là je l'ignore. Enfin quand je dis ça, je n'ignore pas tout. Chaque être vivant produit de l'énergie ce que j'ignore c'est comment vous arrivez à canaliser votre énergie puis la rediriger pour vous en servir avec la série, répondit Mc Kay.

- Ce que j'aimerais savoir si Melle Valois est un danger pour nous, dit le Dr Weir.

- Comment ça un danger Elizabeth ? Vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu fort, lança Sheppard.

- Colonel, je pense avant tout à la sécurité des hommes et des femmes sur cette base.

- Jamais je ne ferrais de mal à qui que cela soit.

- Je sais bien que ça ne serait sûrement pas votre intention, mais pour tout vous avouez, je pense plutôt à ce que vous pourrez faire sans le faire exprès.

- Si elle promet de ne plus se servir de son énergie, est-ce que ça ne suffirait pas, demanda Sheppard.

- Non, non, non, aucun de vous deux ne comprend la situation. On ne sait pas qui elle est ?

- De quoi ? cria Sheppard.

- Cette …. Femme n'est peut être pas ce qu'on croit qu'elle est ! Elle pourrait être une création des Wraiths ! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

- Je ne suis pas une création des Wraiths ! Je suis une femme tout ce qui de plus normal !

- Ca je ne pense pas. Je ne pense même pas que vous devriez être là. Il faut l'enfermer sans plus tarder dans un endroit où elle n'a pas accès à la cité. Il faut l'amener sur le continent ou la renvoyer sur terre.

- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! Je ne suis pas un agent des Wraiths, cria Gabrielle.

Tous levèrent la tête et ils virent qu'elle pleurait. Toute l'équipe scientifique la regardait avec la peur dans les yeux. Personne ne semblait vouloir la croire. Et le regard de Rodney. Elle semblait ni voir que du mépris, jamais elle n'avait senti ça.

- Attendez Rodney vous ne pensez pas que vous y aller un peu fort, demanda Sheppard.

- Après tout n'est-elle pas venue de la Terre avec d'autres, demanda Teyla.

- Il n'en reste qu'on ne sait pas qui elle est et personne n'a jamais manipulée la cité comme elle avant. Elle peut prendre le contrôle de la cité. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

A ce moment là, Gabrielle ne supporta plus les commentaires du Dr Mc Kay et elle partit en courant.

- Gabrielle ! Sheppard se tourna alors vers Mc Kay. Dr Mc Kay malgré tous les diplômes que vous avez, vous n'êtes qu'un salaud. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous puissez faire preuve d'autant d'indélicatesse.

- D'indélicatesse ? Je dis simplement tout haut ce que tout le monde dit tout bas et vous me remercierez quand on l'aura démasqué.

- Ce n'est pas une criminelle ou une espionne bon sang. Elle est venue parce que l'on fait venir ! Il me semble que l'on accuse pas sans preuve. Alors vous allez faire des expériences, vous demanderez un échantillon de sang au Dr Beckett et au final vous ferez des excuses à Gabrielle. Maintenant je vais essayer de la retrouver.

- Attendez Sheppard, je pense avoir mon mot à dire, lança Elizabeth. Je suis d'accord pour dire que Rodney n'aurait pas dû accuser sans preuves mais il ne reste pas que Gabrielle a des pouvoirs dangereux dont on n'en connaît pas l'étendue. Par conséquent je souhaiterai qu'elle soit placée sous surveillance. Si vous voulez, vous n'avez qu'à vous en occuper.

- Très bien, je m'en occupe mais si Rodney découvre qu'elle est bien telle qu'elle est apparu sur cette cité, il lui présentera des excuses et ça j'y tiens.

- Très bien, maintenant retrouvez-la.

Sheppard quitta la pièce suivi de Teyla et Ronon.

- Maintenant Rodney, découvrez si cette fille est dangereuse pour nous.

- Très bien Elizabeth.

Rodney se tourna et vit les regards que lui lançaient l'équipe scientifique.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, mettez vous au travail !

Zelenka marmonna en tchèque et Rodney sans comprendre les mots, comprit qu'il désapprouvait le comportement qu'il avait eu. Tant pis ils le remercieraient plus tard.

Sheppard sorti du laboratoire en trombe pressé de retrouver Gabrielle.

- Le pont central, ici Sheppard, pouvez me retrouver Gabrielle Valois.

- Une seconde…. Elle est dans sa chambre, Colonel Sheppard.

- Merci.

Il commença à se diriger vers l'appartement.

- John vous ne pensez pas qu'il y du vrai dans ce qu'à dit Mc Kay, demanda Teyla.

Sheppard s'arrêta net dans sa course et se tourna.

- Je pense qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, j'ai juste dit que vous devriez vous montrez prudent.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Teyla. Je serais prudent, c'est juste que je peux vous assurer que cette femme est profondément honnête.

- Très bien John. Si vous lui faites confiance, je lui accorde également la mienne.

- Quelqu'un qui cuisine aussi bien ne peut pas être mauvais, rajouta Ronon.

Sheppard souria devant la remarque du runner.

- Je dois la trouver maintenant. Ronon est ce que tu pourrais la deuxième moitié de la nuit ?

- Très bien je la surveillerais à partir de minuit.

- J'y vais. Je vais essayer de défaire ce que Rodney a fait.

- Vous allez la consoler ?

Sheppard perçu le sarcasme dans la voix de Ronon et quand il le regarda, il le vit sourire.

- Je vais juste lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

- Donc loin de toi l'idée d'en profiter, hmmm ?

- Ronon, John ne profiterais jamais d'une femme en détresse, n'est ce pas John, lança Teyla avec sarcasme.

- Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que je n'ai qu'une idée en tête ?

* * *

_Hmmm John d'humeur taquine ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a des filles intéressées._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_Après John je crois que je vais m'intéressé à d'autres membres masculins d'Atlantis hi hi_

* * *

John frappa doucement à la porte de Gabrielle mais personne ne répondit. Sachant qu'il avait pour ordre de savoir où Gabrielle se trouvait, John se permit d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

Elle n'était pas dans l'appartement.

- Mais bon sang où est-elle ? Il appuya sur sa radio. Le pont, ici Sheppard, localisez-moi Melle Valois s'ils vous plait.

- Colonel, elle est sur son balcon, vous êtes à cinq mètres d'elle.

- Merci, il coupa sa radio. J'aurais dû regarder.

Il avança vers le balcon en prenant le patchwork de Gabrielle. Il savait que les nuits d'Atlantis étaient fraîches. Elle était accroupie sur le balcon dans un coin. Il voyait qu'elle avait dû beaucoup pleurer car son visage été gonflé, mais elle ne pleurait pas à cet instant. Elle ferrait une très belle photo, pensa-t-il. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du balcon, Gabrielle leva la tête mais ne se leva pas.

- Je vous ai apporté une couverture, les nuits d'Atlantis sont fraîches.

- Merci colonel.

John se mit à genoux devant Gabrielle, et il mit la couverture autour de ses épaules. Puis il s'installa assis devant elle, n'osant pas se mettre à ses côtés.

- Appelez-moi John je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Vous me faites encore confiance.

- Vous ne l'avez perdue, je ne suis pas comme Rodney, quand je fais confiance, je me fis à mes tripes. Et là, elles me disent que vous avez toujours dit la vérité.

Quand il leva les yeux vers Gabrielle, il croisa son regard et il vit que des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Cependant, Gabrielle ne baissa pas le regard. John n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi puissant. On avait l'impression que tous ses désirs, toutes ses passions, toute sa vie se reflétaient à ce moment dans ses yeux.

Gabrielle baissa finalement les yeux.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

- Il n'y a pas lieu de dire merci. Je dis simplement la vérité.

- Que va t'il se passer maintenant ?

- Je l'ignore. Nous ne pouvons pas vous renvoyer sur la Terre le dédale n'étant pas à proximité. De plus, vos pouvoirs sont trop importants pour les ignorer. Je pense que le plus probable serait de vous envoyer sur une planète où vous ne seriez pas en mesure d'atteindre la cité sans pour autant vous laissez seule sans protection.

- Rendez-moi un service, choisissez une planète où je serais utile à quelqu'un. Je ne veux plus penser à quoique cela soit.

- Très bien, je ferais part de vos remarques à Elizabeth.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur le balcon.

- Gabrielle, je sais que tout ne se passe pas bien mais j'ose espérer que vous ne jugerez pas tout le monde parce que Rodney est parano.

- Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

- Parce qu'il a peur. Tellement de fois, on sait fait berner, capturer, torturer. Et je dois dire que la majorité du temps Rodney nous a été d'une aide précieuse. Mais il a viscéralement peur.

- Je n'aurais pas dû le juger hâtivement.

John regarda Gabrielle dès qu'il entendit ces paroles, mais elle était sincère. Comment, après tout ce que Rodney lui avait dit, pouvez-elle encore lui trouver des excuses ?

- Vous êtes réellement quelqu'un d'incroyable, dit-il. Et de très belle, pensa-t-il.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Pour rien, dit John en souriant. Il ne voulait pas avouer ce qu'il pensait à ce moment même.

John se leva et tandis sa main vers Gabrielle.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, vous m'avez promis des doughnuts pour demain matin.

Gabrielle éclata de rire.

- Merci John. Mon dieu merci beaucoup. Vous m'avez fait le plus grand bien. Je ne serais pas où je serais maintenant sans vous.

- Déjà vous seriez beaucoup moins fatigué car je dois vous faire des excuses. C'est Ronon et moi qui avons dit à tous les militaires que vous cuisinez.

- Quoi ! Vous me le payerez ! Vous êtes de sacrés enquiquineurs, dit Gabrielle en rigolant.

John regarda Gabrielle.

- Vous avez réellement le plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu.

- Colonel Sheppard vous allez me faire rougir.

- Je disais simplement une évidence.

- Et si on allait se coucher. Je dois me lever tôt pour faire des pâtisseries et comme j'imagine qu'on ne veut pas que j'approche les laboratoires, je les laisserai dans ma chambre. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer. Avec Ronon bien sûr.

- Avec son flair, il les sentira et viendra tout seul.

- Vous êtes méchant. Allez filez, où on va lancer de folles rumeurs si on vous trouve à cette heure chez moi.

- _Pas que cela me dérangerai_, pensa Sheppard.

Il avait réellement envie d'aller plus loin avec cette superbe femme, mais il savait que le moment était très mal choisi. Patience, demain était un autre jour, et puis cela avait très bien commencé.

* * *

_J'ai trop écrit finalement. Ronon ça sera pour le prochain chapitre. Oups je crois que je vais faire des frustrées (notez le e lol). Au prochain chapitre donc ou comme dirait John patience ! _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

_Voila mon nouveau chapitre. J'ai décidé de torturer un peu Ronon cette fois (je vais me faire taper par atchoum). J'ai rajouté un nouveauté, j'ai mis les pensées en italique, je pense de cette manière alléger les dialogues et puis surtout cela rendra le tout plus croustillant. Si vous aimez dites le moi._

* * *

Il était bientôt six heures du matin et Ronon faisait les cent pas devant la chambre de Gabrielle. Le pont lui avait dit qu'elle était toujours dans sa chambre bien qu'elle bougeait dans son appartement. Depuis environ une heure, Ronon avait deviné ce qu'elle faisait et ce ne faisait qu'empirer son impatience.

En effet, on pouvait deviner le subtil arôme de différentes pâtisseries et comme Ronon n'avait pas encore mangé il entendait son ventre grogner furieusement.

C'est à ce moment qu'il fut délivré de son calvaire. Il se tourna vers la porte qu'il entendit s'ouvrir et fut accueilli par une vision de bonheur. En effet, devant lui se trouvait Gabrielle en pantacourt et haut de sport moulant croisé dans le dos. Pour ne rien gâcher de son plaisir, elle avait deux énormes paniers qui craquaient sous le poids des muffins, gâteaux, beignets et autres douceurs.

- Tiens Ronon, que faites vous là ?

- Je vous attendais.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai senti les gâteaux.

Gabrielle se mit à rire.

- Sheppard m'a bien dit que vous flaireriez les gâteaux, mais ça tombe bien vous allez pouvoir m'aider à les lui apporter.

- Ils sont tous pour lui ? Il doit bien y en avoir 20 kilos !

- En fait, j'avais préparé assez de pâte pour toute la base hier avant que je ne découvre que je n'allais pas rester ici. Et comme je ne savais pas quoi en faire, je me suis dit que j'allais les offrir aux seules personnes qui acceptent encore de me parler. Si vous en voulez, prenez en.

- Merci mais vous savez tout le monde ne partage pas l'opinion de Rodney, ni n'approuve forcément les décisions d'Elizabeth. Moi-même je n'ai pas été accueilli à bras ouverts.

Gabrielle apprécia cette marque de sympathie du runner.

- Ils sont assez méfiants mais Sheppard m'a expliqué que c'était une question de sécurité. C'est dur de ne pas le prendre personnellement.

- Pour moi aussi le début fut difficile, mais vous au moins vous avez des atouts.

- C'est vrai que les gâteaux ça aide.

Ronon la regarda de haut en bas puis rajouta :

- Je ne pensais pas forcément aux gâteaux.

- Oh… Pour vous dire toute la vérité, ce que je cherche à faire c'est à faire regretter aux scientifiques et notamment à un scientifique en particulier, de m'avoir fait partir. C'est puérile je sais mais après tout j'ai moi aussi ma fierté.

- Tout ce que peux dire c'est qu'à mon avis ça va marcher, dit-il. _Moi je la regrette déjà._

- Merci. Et si on allait apporter ces gâteaux à Sheppard et après, ça vous direz de courir un peu ?

_- Je pourrais la regarder courir toute la journée._ Oui mais on garde des gâteaux pour moi aussi, dit-il.

Il prit un des paniers de Gabrielle et tous les deux avancèrent vers le mess.

* * *

L'entrée de Gabrielle dans le mess allait encore alimenter les potins d'Atlantis pendant encore une semaine. Elle ressemblait à noël, paques et halloween réunis.

Quand Sheppard l'a vit, une bouffée de testostérone l'envahit, puis il vit les paniers remplis et il sourit.

_- Cette fille est une perle. Non seulement belle mais plus gentille qu'elle on ne trouve pas. _Gabrielle par ici.

- Vous êtes là ! Je vous ai apporté vos gâteaux.

- Je vois ça mais vous n'en avez pas fait un peu trop ?

- J'en avez fait pour toute la base mais comme je ne suis plus la bienvenue dans les labos ils sont tous pour toi, Ronon et puis tous ceux avec qui vous avez envie de les partager.

A ce moment, Radek qui passait par là, ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Moi j'aurais été ravie que vous restiez. Vous faisiez le meilleur café de toute la base. J'en ai assez des cafés bâtards des américains.

- Merci Radek. Bon messieurs je vous laisse, je dois aller courir. John si vous pouviez me dire quand vous avez décidé ce que vous alliez faire de moi.

- Bien sur Gabrielle.

Sheppard sentit son orgueil de mâle se réveiller quand il entendit son prénom. _Et oui elle m'appelle par mon prénom._ Mais son sourire se figea lorsqu'il vit Ronon la suivre. _Mais pourquoi il la suit ?_ Et enfin il sentit stupide quand il se rappela que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de la surveiller. _En même temps, je ne savais pas qu'elle serait habillée comme ça. Ca donne des idées. _Il souria.

Radek se demandait comment des gâteaux pouvaient rendre Sheppard aussi heureux. Ca ne lui empêcha pas de piquer discrètement de quoi remplir ses poches pendant que John rêvassait.

* * *

Ronon s'employait à courir correctement et surtout ne pas se focaliser sur le postérieur de sa collègue. Mais bon, il lui avait toujours été difficile de faire deux choses en même temps (comme tous les hommes ).

Au bout d'une heure, Gabrielle entendit le ventre de Ronon gargouillé bruyamment. Elle se dit qu'il était sûrement temps de le nourrir.

- Ronon, cela vous dirait un petit déjeuner français ?

- Il y aura des gâteaux ?

- Oui bien sûr, des croissants, des pains au chocolat, des éclairs et des pains aux raisins.

- Je me douche et je vous retrouve chez vous dans 15min chez vous, ça ira ?

- Bien sur. Et Ronon ?

- Oui ?

- Vous pouvez me tutoyer.

- Toi aussi.

Ronon se tourna et trottina vers ses appartements, tout en demandant au pont de surveiller les mouvements de Gabrielle.

Quand il revint un quart d'heures plus tard, Gabrielle était toujours dans sa chambre.

* * *

_Voila voila encore un chapitre. Je préfère les garder courts, les italiques ça vous plaît ?_

_La suite au prochain numéro !_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

_Comme à mon habitude un chapitre écrit tard le soir en présence de coca light. Finalement, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Pour les horaires, je dois avouer que vu mes journées si je veux produire il faut le faire tard. Sinon, je ne pourrai plus produire et ça j'en connais qui n'apprécierai pas._

* * *

John cherchait Gabrielle. Après une réunion houleuse avec Mc Kay et Elizabeth, il connaissait enfin ce qui allait arrivé à Gabrielle et annoncer la nouvelle lui incombait. Il était nerveux.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il s'arrêta, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et tira sur sa veste. Il s'apprêta à frapper à la porte, lorsqu'il entendit Gabrielle.

- Ronon enfin ! Que diraient tes collègues s'ils apprenaient ?

Sheppard sentit un dragon se réveiller dans sa poitrine. _Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ! Pourquoi il la tutoie ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour la faire rire ! Je vais le tuer ! Grrr_

- En même temps, je ne pense pas qu'ils m'en voudraient. Du moment qu'ils ne le savent pas.

_- Tu ne penses pas hein ?_

- En même temps, il y en assez pour le monde, non ?

- Non je ne partage pas.

_- Tu ne partages pas, hein ! Moi non plus !_

- Quand même Ronon je ne te trouve pas très généreux.

- Hmmm je suis un homme je n'aime pas partager, je suis comme ça avec tout.

- John est beaucoup plus généreux. Il me semble que toute la base en a profité.

_- Hein ? Mais de quoi ils parlent en faites ?_

- D'ailleurs il est où ?

- Il te manque ? hmmm.

- Je me demande où il est.

_- Elle ne répond pas là. Je te manque ou pas. Je te manque ou pas ?_

- On devrait peut être aller au mess ?

_- Non faut pas qu'on me trouve ici._

- Pour se faire accoster par les autres, non merci.

- Très bien, on peut rester ici, encore une petite douceur ?

- Hmmm pourquoi pas.

_- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Bon j'entre._

Sheppard frappa à la porte et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, c'était sur Ronon et Gabrielle assis sagement à sa table en train de déguster des croissants et de boire du café.

- Tiens Ronon vous êtes là, dit faussement Sheppard.

- Ouaip.

- J'initie Ronon au bonheur d'un cappuccino. Vous en voulez un ? Et toi Ronon, un autre ?

- Avec plaisir Gabrielle. Vous savez, vous pouvez me tutoyer également, répondit John avec un air de chien battu.

Gabrielle se mit à rire. Ronon regarda Sheppard avec l'air perplexe et Sheppard, lui, se sentit tout penaud.

- Si je ne t'ai pas tutoyé avant c'est parce que tu me vouvoyais et donc je croyais que c'était une coutume militaire. Mais çà m'a toujours paru bizarre de me faire tutoyer par plus vieux que moi.

- Hey, je suis pas si vieux que ça !

- Oui excuse-moi, mais bon quand même plus que moi. Pour me faire pardonner voici les gâteaux que j'ai promis. Je les mis de côté avant que Ronon ne me les engloutissent. Il n'aime pas partager.

_- C'était ça. _Merci beaucoup, je vais te regretter plus que possible.

- Ah… tu as donc parlé au Dr Weir.

Gabrielle servit silencieusement les cafés. Elle ne se sentait plus à l'aise. La bonne humeur que Ronon avait installée, s'était évanouie.

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse, demanda Ronon.

- C'est comme le souhaites Gabrielle.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Ronon se leva et s'apprêta à partir lorsque Gabrielle lui tendit un énorme panier plein de croissants.

- Ca devrait t'aider à tenir jusqu'à midi.

- Merci, dit Ronon en souriant.

Ronon quitta la pièce et Gabrielle se rendit sur son balcon. Sheppard la suivit mais se demanda comment il allait annoncer la nouvelle. Gabrielle regardait l'océan.

- C'est magnifique vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Gabrielle.

Sheppard s'approcha de Gabrielle et lui saisit le bras pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

- Alors que va t'il m'arriver ?

- Le Dr Weir pense que pour l'instant le plus prudent serait que tu ailles sur une planète qu'on a visité qui ne possède pas de danger pour la technologie des anciens ou pour toi.

- On va me parquer où ?

- On ne va pas te parquer. Il existe une planète sur laquelle, on a découverte une population composée uniquement de moins de 25 ans. Ils ont besoin d'aide et d'instruction pour les aider à se développer doucement mais sûrement. Ils sont protégés par un bouclier donc les Wraiths ne pourront approcher. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix mais je te remercie John. Tu sais combien les enfants sont importants pour moi.

- C'est justement pour ça que j'ai proposé cette planète.

- Merci.

Gabrielle se retourna et se cacha les yeux dans ses mains. Sheppard la tourna et pris ses mains dans les siennes. Elle pleurait. Il la prit dans ses bras et sentit que Gabrielle éclatait en sanglots.

- Chut tout doux. Ca va aller. Tu n'es pas seule. On ne va pas te laisser toute seule sur cette planète.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne veut pas de moi ici…

- On applique le principe de sécurité mais ce ne tiendrait qu'à moi, tu resterais ici.

Gabrielle ne répondit pas. Elle pleurait et seuls les bras de John semblait la retenir de les flots de ses larmes. John la ramena sur un banc et entreprit de la calmer en la berçant dans ses bras.

* * *

Gabrielle finit par s'épuiser et s'endormir. John la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Il la recouvrit de son patchwork. Il la regardait dormir. Elle semblait si paisible, tellement en paix.

Puis, sous l'impulsion, il dégagea une mèche et planta un baiser sur son front. Il se retourna et quitta la pièce. A l'extérieur de la chambre de Gabrielle, Sheppard s'appuya contre le mur et prit sa tête entre les mains.

- _Qu'est ce que je viens de faire. Ce n'est pas le moment, elle est malheureuse et moi je l'embrasse ! Une douche froide, je vais aller prendre une douche froide._

Il quitta le couloir et se rendit à son appartement.

* * *

_La température commence à monter et les intrigues à se nouer. Ca vous plait ? Si oui c'est le bouton qui (me) rend heureuse._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_Bon apparemment mes fics plaisent toujours à Atchoum, ma lectrice fidèle donc je continue (ça aide que je la soudoie avec des sucreries !). N'oubliez pas que la solidarité c'est tous les jours donc n'hésitez pas à donner à des associations à tout instant de l'année._

* * *

Gabrielle se tenait devant la porte des étoiles. Ses cartons étaient faits et on attendait plus que le feu vert du Dr Weir.

- Vous me semblez prête Gabrielle, dit Elizabeth qui venait de sortir de son bureau.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment défait mes cartons, j'ai juste rangé ce que j'avais sorti. Je vous remercie de me laisser tout mon matériel de cuisine.

- Cela me semblait normal c'était pour vous tout ce matériel. Et puis je veux que votre séjour sur M7G-666 se passe le mieux possible. Je sais que cela ne pas bien commencé, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez un jour pourquoi il nous a paru nécessaire de vous écarter de la cité pour l'instant.

- Je l'espère également.

Elizabeth ne puit ignorer la douleur dans la dernière remarque de Gabrielle. Elle soupira puis rajouta :

- Je sais combien à tous vous allez manquer. J'ai moi-même goûté à votre cuisine et cela me manque déjà.

Elizabeth vu enfin Gabrielle sourire.

- Merci beaucoup. Que sera exactement mon rôle sur cette planète ?

- Vous avez quartier libre pour faire ce qui vous semble approprié. Je vous fais confiance car j'ai vu votre CV. J'espère juste que vous mesurez le problème. Une évolution trop rapide pourrait avoir sur leur écosystème. Il ne faut pas trop les faire évoluer. C'est pour cette raison que votre four sera à bois.

- Très bien je ferrais ce que je pourrai.

- Je vous souhaites un bon séjour, sachez que tout sera fait pour votre sécurité avec un maximum de confort. C'est pour cette raison que le major Lorne va vous escorter et rester avec vous.

- Merci.

Le Dr Weir quitta alors Gabrielle au même moment que John, Teyla et Ronon, qui masquait par son imposante stature le Dr Zelenka.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir tous.

- Tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait te laisser partir sans te dire au revoir, dit John.

- Je sais que vous êtes tous occupés.

- Ouais pas vraiment en fait, dit Ronon.

- Nous pouvons toujours trouvé du temps pour nos amis, lança Teyla.

- Arrêtez, vous allez me faire pleurer.

En effet, les yeux de Gabrielle étaient en train de se voiler. Elle se tourna vers sa caisse et en sortit un énorme tupperware.

- Ceci c'est pour vous tous. Ce des cookies donc ils garderont plus longtemps leur fraîcheur. C'est pour faire regretter d'avoir perdu la seule française dans la cité.

- C'est quoi une française, demanda Teyla.

- Le plus beau pays de notre planète, enfin pour moi en tout cas. Et puis ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on dit que notre capitale est la plus belle ville de la planète.

Elle tendit les cookies à Teyla et rajouta :

- Je vous les donne à vous, Teyla, parce que je ne veux pas qu'une rixe éclate entre les hommes.

- Je saurai faire respecter la loi.

- Je le confirme, rajouta John. C'est peut être la seule qui arrive à tous nous mettre au tapis. A part Ronon peut être.

- Je sais utiliser la ruse également. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vos cookies seront distribués **équitablement **entre ceux qui les veulent.

Tous se mirent à sourire devant le regard de détermination que Ronon fit à l'égard de Teyla. Le major Lorne arriva.

- Il va falloir partir maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous gardons nos deux yeux sur Melle Valois.

- Vous avez intérêt, rajouta Sheppard. _Mais pas de trop près quand même._

- Très bien, j'y vais.

Gabrielle souriait, puis comme pour marquer sa nationalité française, elle dit au revoir au quatuor de la manière française.

_- C'est fou ce qu'elle sent bon ! _J'aime bien cette façon de dire au revoir, dit Sheppard.

- Ben il faudra venir me voir alors.

Gabrielle ramassa ses valises avec le Major Lorne. Elle se tourna et lança un dernier regard aux personnes regroupées devant la porte, puis elle passa la porte.

- Elle n'aurait jamais du partir, lança Sheppard.

- A nous aussi, elle va manquer John, dit simplement Teyla.

Ronon soupira, puis dit :

- Tu ne veux pas je te porte cette boite Teyla ?

- N'essaye même pas de m'approcher Ronon.

* * *

_Je fais des chapitres cours pour faciliter la lecture mais s'il y a des soucis n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Pareil si vous aimez c'est toujours le bouton en bas à gauche._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

_Bravo à tous ceux qui ont donné au Téléthon c'était magique les vingts dernières minutes. Alors qu'avez vous demandé au père Noël? Moi j'aimerais bien un des hommes de Stargate Atlantis sous mon sapin, ca me parait une bonne idée non?_

* * *

-Tiens John que faites vous là ? Tout va bien, demanda le Dr Weir. 

- Oui, c'est juste que l'on m'a dit que c'était l'heure du rapport du major Lorne. Je suis curieux de savoir comment c'est passé cette première semaine sur M7G-666.

- Je suis sûr que votre protégée va bien.

- Ma quoi ?

- Vous ne pensez pas quand même que je n'ai pas vu que vous aviez pris Melle Valois sous votre aile.

- Je n'allais pas la laisser affronter seule Rodney.

- Oui j'ai vu que les relations avec Rodney se sont détériorées. Il ne faudrait pas que vous laissiez votre jugement se faire obscurcir par une jolie paire de jambes.

- Dr Weir je n'apprécie pas votre remarque. Je ne me laisse pas influencer pas le physique des nouvelles recrues. En plus, ce n'est pas les jambes que je regarde en premier.

- Ah bon, dit Elizabeth avec un regard ironique.

La conversation fut interrompue par l'activation de la porte.

- Dr Weir, nous recevons le code du major Lorne.

- Très bien, activez les transmissions vidéo. Content de vous voir major Lorne. Comment s'est passée cette semaine ?

- Tout s'est très bien passé. Keras a été ravie d'accueillir Gabrielle. D'autant plus qu'elle s'emploie à cuisiner et à apprendre aux autres ses recettes de cuisine. J'ai moi-même profité de sa cuisine qui est excellente. Tous mes hommes et moi-même pensons actuellement qu'il faudrait peut être faire un régime. Gabrielle s'est très bien acclimatée au peuple. Elle dispose d'un don certain avec les enfants qui l'on tous adoptée.

- Je suis contente d'entendre que tout se passe pour le mieux.

- Elle a d'ailleurs décidé d'abandonner la tente qu'on a mit à sa disposition. Elle vit dans une maison dans un arbre que Kéras a fait aménager pour elle. Sa tente sert de cuisine et de garde manger. Elle fait classe tous les matins pour ceux qui le souhaitent. Elle tache de leur apprendre à lire, écrire et compter. D'ailleurs le nombre important de jeunes me laisse à penser qu'ils y vont plus pour l'institutrice que pour les enseignements.

- Pardon ? Expliquez-vous.

- En fait Dr Weir, avec la chaleur accablante de l'été, Gabrielle a abandonné la tenue réglementaire pour des vêtements qui lui ont été offert par les femmes du village. Le problème, c'est que Keras m'a avoué que ce sont ceux qui sont donnés aux femmes célibataires pour trouver un mari.

- Quoi ! Vous ne lui avez rien dit.

- Ben si, mais elle rétorque qu'ils sont jolis, que ce sont des cadeaux et qu'elle ne supporte pas la chaleur. Ils ne sont pas indécents, mais comment dire... ils la rendent vraiment très belle.

- _Quoi, non mais! Je m'en vais régler tout ça moi! _Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait aller voir sur place.

- Je ne pense pas que cela mérite une inspection John.

- En fait Dr Weir, je pense qu'il nous faudrait la visite de Rodney car il semblerait qu'il se réduise de manière inquiétante, rajouta Lorne.

- Très bien, je vous envoie d'ici une heure une équipe.

- On vous attend alors. Fin de transmission.

- Sheppard faite moi le plaisir de réunir votre équipe et puis enlevez moi ce sourire.

- Oui Elizabeth.

* * *

La flag team descendit du jumper posé à l'extérieur du bouclier.

- Comment ça se fait que le bouclier ait pu se réduire autant, demanda Sheppard.

- Je ne sais pas Sheppard, je ne le saurais que quand je verrais la machine des Anciens.

- Très bien Teyla vous voulez bien escorter Rodney au bouclier tandis que nous allons retrouver l'équipe du major Lorne au village.

- Bien sur John, lança Teyla avec un sourire entendu.

Ils cherchaient tous à éviter que Rodney rencontre à nouveau Gabrielle. Les relations étaient pour l'instant devenues calmes, il valait mieux que cela reste ainsi.

* * *

Ronon et Sheppard arrivèrent dans le village et la première personne qu'ils virent fût Lorne.

- Colonel. Ronon.

- Major. Tout va bien ici?

- Oui rien à signaler.

- Où se trouve Gabrielle ?

- Levez les yeux.

Lorne pointa une cabane dans un des arbres. Ronon et John levèrent les yeux et virent Gabrielle en sortir. Elle avait effectivement abandonné les uniformes réglementaires de la cité d'Atlantis pour porter des habits beaucoup plus vaporeux. Elle portait dorénavant un haut ressemblant à celui de Teyla lorsqu'elle portait des habits athosiens, avec une jupe blanche très vaporeuse.

_- Mais on devine les contours de ses jambes et ses fesses ! Oh que la chaleur a du bon,_ pensa Sheppard.

_- On la dévorerait bien, _se dit Ronon.

- Vous voyez pourquoi l'école est bondée.

- Oui, là tout de suite je comprends mieux.

- John ! Vous êtes tous les deux là ! Je descends.

Gabrielle mit son pied, nu, remarqua Sheppard, dans un anneau, et un système de poulie la fit doucement descendre sur un pallier. Sheppard l'attrapa dans ses bras pour l'aider à descendre.

- John, tu es toujours aussi galant. Je suis contente de vous voir tous les deux.

- Gabrielle tu es resplendissante. Le grand air te fait beaucoup de bien.

- Merci beaucoup, vous aussi vous avez l'air reposé. Quand le major Lorne m'a dit que vous veniez je vous ai préparé une surprise !

- J'en salive d'avance, lança Ronon.

- Toujours aussi gourmand.

- Il faut dire que l'on a été privé de ta cuisine pendant une semaine ça a été très dur, se plaignit Sheppard.

- Ce n'était quand même pas la fin du monde. Venez je vais vous donné à tous ceux qui le veulent quelque chose à manger.

En effet, un bon nombre des enfants s'étaient approchés de Ronon et John à leur arrivée et ils se tenaient maintenant autour de Gabrielle. Elle avança vers une grande tente.

- Sheppard vous m'entendez ? grésilla la radio.

- Que se passe-t-il Mc Kay. Comment pouvez-vous nous contacter ?

- Venez immédiatement au bouclier et si possible sans enfants, j'ai à vous parler.

- Très bien j'arrive.

Gabrielle sortit de la tente et donna à une jeune un plateau plein de muffins. Elle en prit deux et les donna à Sheppard et Ronon. Cependant, il lui suffit d'un regard pour savoir qu'il y avait un problème.

- Que ce passe-t-il John. Tu m'inquiètes.

- Rodney vient de me contacter, on doit y le rejoindre au bouclier apparemment il y a un problème. Venez je vous y amène.

- Merci.

* * *

_ Mystère et boulles de gomme que diantre va-t-il se passer. Allez je vous laisse mariner jusqu'au weekend prochain. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

_Vous avez vu ! La semaine dernière, je n'ai publié pas loin de 6 chapitres, finalement je publie de façon très hétéroclite. Hi hi

* * *

- Je ne peux rien faire, le bouclier est en train de mourir car l'E2PZ est presque à plat._

- Comment ça, Rodney. La dernière fois qu'on est venu, le bouclier devait tenir encore pendant longtemps.

- Je le sais bien Sheppard, mais un E2PZ est comme un étoile, il arrive un seuil critique à partir duquel l'énergie chute dramatiquement et de façon très rapide. Il semblerait que j'ai mal fait mon approximation.

- Qu'allez-vous faire, demanda Gabrielle.

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi elle est là ?

- Rodney, calmez-vous et répondez à la question.

- Vous ne comprenez pas on ne peut rien faire. Un E2PZ c'est comme une pile, quand elle morte, il faut la changer. Sauf que nous, on n'a pas d'E2PZ à leur donner.

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne pouvez pas les aider.

- Non je suis désolé, il n'a rien à y faire. Il faut immédiatement contacter Elizabeth. Le bouclier ne durera pas plus de deux jours.

- Très bien, je retourne à la porte avec Rodney. Ronon, Teyla et Gabrielle vous retournez au village et vous ne dites rien pour l'instant. Il faut attendre les instructions d'Elizabeth.

* * *

Ronon, Teyla et Gabrielle n'étaient pas à l'aise au village. Ils savaient que pour l'instant, ils étaient les seuls à savoir que le village était en sursis.

Teyla finit par partir se coucher dans sa tente en souhaitant une bonne nuit à Ronon, Gabrielle et les habitants du village. Gabrielle faisait les cents pas sous la lumière de la lune, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Ah Ronon, c'est toi. Non je ne dors pas, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. A chaque fois que je me couche je pense à tous ces enfants. Ils ne pourront jamais se défendre. Ils ne devraient pas à avoir à se défendre, ils étaient en paix depuis si longtemps.

- On ne peut pas les laisser ici. Les wraiths sont sûr de venir dès que le bouclier faiblit.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Et dire que j'avais enfin trouvé un endroit où je me sentais bien.

- Grmph.

- Excuse-moi Ronon, j'avais oublié que tu as toi-même subit ça.

- Ce n'est rien.

Gabrielle se tenait les bras comme pour se réconforter. Elle ne pouvait pas voir comment la situation allait s'améliorer. Des images de massacres en Ethiopie défilaient dans sa tête. Gabrielle se sentit suffoquer, elle frissonna pour essayer d'effacer les images de sa tête.

Gabrielle sentit une veste que l'on posait sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna et vit que Ronon lui avait posé la sienne sur les épaules.

- Merci Ronon mais je vais aller me chercher une veste.

- Je n'ai pas froid.

- Ronon.

- Oui ?

- Vous croyez que Mc Kay va réussir à réparer le bouclier ?

- S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut le faire c'est bien lui.

- Mais s'il ne peut pas que va-t-il se passer ?

- Je l'ignore.

- On ne les prendre pas sur Atlantis ?

- Non je ne pense pas, le Dr Weir va sûrement les localiser sur une nouvelle planète...

- Mais ils seront quand même sans défenses.

- Je ne sais pas Gabrielle. Mais je doute qu'on les laisse sans défenses.

- Scritch scritch Ronon vous m'entendez ? Le talkie-walkie de Ronon grésilla.

Ronon se rapprocha de Gabrielle et retira la radio de la poche intérieure. Cependant, il ne recula pas. Il fit comprendre à Gabrielle qu'elle pouvait écouter avec lui.

- Sheppard ?

- Oui c'est nous.

- Nous ?

- Gabrielle est avec moi.

_- A cette heure que font-ils ensemble ? _Très bien. Je viens vous dire que Rodney n'a pas trouvé de solution. Pire il a estimé que le bouclier ne durerait au maximum que 72h. Elizabeth a donc estimé que l'on pourrait ramener les jeunes s'ils le souhaitent. Elle estime qu'ils pourraient s'installer avec les Athosiens s'ils le souhaitent.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucune solution John, demanda Gabrielle.

- Non je suis désolé, ils vont devoir faire face à la menace Wraiths. Nous arrivons d'ici un quart d'heure.

- Très bien Sheppard nous vous attendons, termina Ronon.

Gabrielle se mit à marcher en rond avec l'air désespéré.

- Gabrielle.

- Je ne peux pas accepter ça.

- On n'a pas le choix.

- NON !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gabrielle ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'avec toute notre soit disant évolution technologique, on arrive pas à recharger l'E2PZ.

- Gabrielle.

Ronon tenta de la retenir, mais elle se mit se débattre.

- Gabrielle calme toi !

- Je ne veux pas !

- Gabrielle arrête !

Gabrielle continuait de se débattre mais elle avait dorénavant les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues. Elle frappait avec ses poings contre le torse de Ronon qui tentait de la retenir en serrant ses bras contre elle.

Elle frappait maintenant avec ses paumes, la proximité du torse de Ronon l'empêchant de former ses poings.

Elle finit par s'épuiser mais continua à sangloter.

- Gabrielle. On ne va pas laisser ses enfants sans protection.

Elle repoussa Ronon d'un geste brusque.

- Je vais faire du café.

- Quoi ?

Mais Gabrielle ne répondit pas. Elle partit en courant en direction de la tente de la cuisine. Ronon ne s'était jamais sentit aussi désemparé.

* * *

Tapit dans l'ombre, Sheppard avait tout vu sans pour autant entendre les propos échangés entre les deux personnes. Il fulminait seul. Il expira lentement et s'avança dans la lumière.

* * *

_Problème, problème, finalement j'adore torturer ce pauvre Sheppard. Et dire que dans cette fic, je tendance à donner le rôle du méchant à mon personnage préféré c'est-à-dire Rodney. Lol_

_Il n'empêche que j'ai fait lire à Crabbi (aller voir les tout fout le camp d'Atchoum) ma fic et elle déteste Gabrielle. Ce qui est bon signe car cela veut dire que j'ai réussi à correctement décrire les sentiments de Sheppard (et oui elle ne veut pas le partager)._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

_Dans ce chapitre, vous allez vraiment rentrer au cœur de mon personnage. En somme c'est vraiment le tournant de ma fic.

* * *

_

Lorsque Rodney descendit du jumper il tomba nez à nez avec Gabrielle qui déboula hors des bois. Il dégaina son arme mais il retint son geste quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme.

- Vous m'avez fait peur, ça ne se fait pas de débouler comme ça sans prévenir. Mais pourquoi vous pleurez ?

- Dr Mc Kay n'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen de sauver le bouclier ?

- Non comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à Sheppard, nous n'avons aucun moyen de produire une énergie suffisante pour provoquer une recharge de l'E2PZ.

- Mais si on pouvait produire une telle énergie, on sauverait le bouclier, non ?

- Oui mais on ne peut pas comme je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Maintenant dites moi pourquoi vous vous promenez dans les bois la nuit et pourquoi vous pleurez.

Gabrielle leva les yeux vers le Dr Mc Kay. Rodney recula comme si on lui avait envoyé une décharge. Le regard de Gabrielle était sidérant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était dans un tel état mais elle devait être en proie à un conflit de sentiments.

Tout d'un coup, Gabrielle poussa Rodney dans le jumper et la porte se referma derrière lui.

- Gabrielle attendez ! Ouvrez-moi !

- Dr Mc Kay excusez-moi.

- Gabrielle était en pleurs.

- Ouvrez-moi ! Pourquoi ça n'ouvre pas.

- Je me doutes que vous allez arrivé à ouvrir cette porte bientôt mais cela me donnera le temps nécessaire.

- Le temps nécessaire pour quoi ? Je savais que je ne pouvais pas vous faire confiance ! rugit Mc Kay.

- S'il vous plait, dites à Sheppard que je le remercie pour tout et à Ronon que je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Je m'excuse également pour tout le tracas que je vous ai causé Dr Mc Kay, j'aurais vraiment aimé mieux vous connaître.

- Qu'allez vous faire ?

- Adieu Dr Mc Kay.

- Gabrielle ? Gabrielle ? Gabrielle !

Ses cris étaient la seule chose qu'on entendait dans la nuit.

* * *

- Ronon, où sont les autres ? 

- Sheppard, vous êtes là. Gabrielle est partie faire du café lorsqu'elle a apprit la nouvelle. Je vais aller réveiller Teyla et Kéras.

Sheppard ouvrit le pan de la tente de la cuisine. Le camp commençait à se réveiller mais Gabrielle n'était nulle part. Il toucha la cafetière et elle était froide. Elle avait mentie.

_- Où est tu, Gabrielle ? _Ronon. Ronon !

Ronon arriva devant la tente avec Kéras et Teyla.

- Quoi ?

- Elle n'est pas là !

- Ne pourrait-elle pas être dans ses quartiers, Kéras, demanda Teyla.

- Non, mes quartiers sont à côté. Elle n'y est pas.

A ce moment-là, la radio de Sheppard grésilla.

- SHEPPARD

- Rodney, pourquoi vous hurlez ?

- Gabrielle m'a enfermé dans le jumper !

- Elle a fait quoi ?

- Je crois qu'elle va faire quelque chose !

- Quoi !

- Elle m'a dit de vous dire au revoir !

- On fonce au bouclier, rugit Sheppard.

* * *

Elle sentait son énergie s'écouler de ses mains comme les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle espérait que ça marcherait. Cela devait marcher ! Elle était leur dernier espoir.

C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle avait ce pouvoir. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était sur Atlantis.

Elle fit une prière silencieuse et se concentra sur sa tache.

* * *

Sheppard fut le premier à atteindre le bouclier suivit de près par Ronon, Teyla et les villageois. Ils s'immobilisèrent à 20m de l'E2PZ tant la lumière que dégageait Gabrielle était puissante.

Rodney arriva en courant.

- Bon sang ce n'est pas vrai ! cria Rodney

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait, rugit Sheppard.

- Elle est en train de recharger l'E2PZ !

- Quoi ! Comment c'est possible ?

- Elle utilise son énergie vitale ! Mais il faut qu'elle arrête tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle va se vider de son énergie !

- Mais on ne peut pas approcher !

- Il faut réussir à lui parler, cria Kéras. Teyla essayez d'utiliser votre lien télépathique wraith pour la contacter pendant que nous allons essayer de l'approcher.

La lumière était trop puissante et les flots d'énergie les repoussaient, mais Teyla elle, réussit à contacter Gabrielle très furtivement.

Gabrielle leva la tête et aperçut les membres de son équipe et les villageois. Elle fut profondément émue par tous les sentiments qu'elle percevait maintenant que ses barrières psychiques étaient tombées. Tout le monde était inquiet. Elle ne le voulait pas.

Tous les personnes autour d'elle sentirent une vague d'amour à leur égard et la lumière s'évanouie.

* * *

_Vous en dites quoi ?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

_All you need is love! Trouvera-t-on l'amour un jour?_

* * *

Sheppard se précipita le premier vers le corps gisant près du E2PZ.

- Gabrielle, tu m'entends ? Répond-moi ! Tu peux me serrer la main ?

Sheppard se pencha sur le corps. Il colla son oreille près de la bouche de Gabrielle.

- Elle ne respire pas ! cria Sheppard.

- Elle n'a pas non plus de pouls, rajouta paniqué Rodney. Oh mon Dieu, elle est…

- Tais-toi ! Faites de la place.

Sheppard se mit à tenter de la réanimer.

- Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… Ronon allez chercher Beckett à Atlantis… Rodney désactivez le bouclier … Allez chercher le jumper… Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… Teyla faites évacuer tout le monde …Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…

* * *

Ronon n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, même lorsqu'il était pourchassé par des Wraiths.

_- Tout ceci est de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas réussit à la calmer. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse faire une chose pareille. On doit la sauver._

Il composa à toute vitesse le code d'Atlantis sur le panel. Il envoya son code d'authentification et traversa la porte.

- Ronon que se passe-t-il, demanda Elizabeth. Vous n'étiez pas prévu avant demain.

- Gabrielle est en danger de mort, on a besoin de Beckett au bouclier et vite !

- Appelez-moi Beckett, envoyez une équipe médicale au pont, dites à Lorne de sauter dans le jumper médicale, que tout le monde se retrouve sur le pont, il faut partir dans cinq minutes. Ronon, que s'est-il passé ?

- Quand je lui dit qu'on avait pas de solution pour le bouclier, elle s'y est enfouie et à le recharger elle-même.

- Mais comment en serez elle capable ?

- Demandez à Mc Kay.

* * *

-Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… Bon sang Gabrielle respire… 

Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que Sheppard s'acharnait sur Gabrielle. Les perles de sueur lui coulaient sur le front.

Rodney déboula dans la salle.

- Pousse-vous tous. Sheppard voici le défibrillateur.

- Attention !

TCHATC

- Elle n'a toujours pas de pouls ! Attention !

TCHATC

- Sheppard ça ne marche pas !

- Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… On n'abandonne pas, cinq… Beckett va arriver, quatre, cinq… Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq...

Teyla tendit l'oreille, à l'extérieur de la salle, les enfants chantaient. Ce n'était pas triste, ce n'était pas une complainte, non, c'était des chants exprimant l'allégresse. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi étaient-ils heureux ?

Beckett déboula dans la salle.

- Quel est son état ?

L'équipe médicale prit le relais de Sheppard, tandis que ce dernier tentait de regagner son souffle.

- On n'arrive pas à la réanimer !

- Attention on dégage !

TCHATC

- Encore !

TCHATC

Beckett repris le massage cardiaque pendant qu'une infirmière appuyait sur le ballon pour l'insuffler.

- Cela fait combien de temps, Sheppard ?

- Environ quinze minutes.

Sheppard peinait à retrouver son souffle. Beckett arrêta le massage cardiaque.

- Je crois que c'est fini.

Ronon tapa du poing le mur, Teyla, dont les larmes coulaient déjà le long de ses joues, ferma les yeux et inclina la tête. Rodney regarda le corps sans vie de Gabrielle d'un air incrédule.

- NON, cria Sheppard.

Il empoigna le défibrillateur, tourna le bouton sur la puissance maximale et assena une décharge si puissante que le corps de Gabrielle se plia sous le choc.

* * *

_L'idée du jumper médicale me semblait bonne car ça me faisait penser à une ambulance. Après tout c'est logique qu'ils créent une unité de secours. _

_Je sais bien que l'on ne compte plus jusqu'à cinq mais jusqu'à quinze avant d'insuffler mais bon j'avoue que j'avais la flemme d'écrire tous les chiffres jusqu'à quinze._

_Je n'avais pas envie de tout dévoiler tout de suite donc j'ai stopper le chapitre-là mais bon étant donné que j'écris le prochain à la suite vous avez juste à cliquer (si vous pouviez me donner une review cela m'encouragerais à écrire plus)._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

_Toujours un grand merci à coca light, le sponsor officielle de mes nuits (tu vois Idrill j'arrête de dormir ). Merci pour vos reviews surtout toi Idrill, ta profusion et ta régularité ne cessera jamais de m'étonner._

* * *

Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

La respiration que Gabrielle prit, retentit dans le silence de la salle.

- Gabrielle, cria Sheppard. Elle respire.

- J'ai un pouls ! Mettez-la sur un brancard, on part en jumper.

Deux infirmiers voulaient porter le brancard mais Ronon et John prirent les poignets.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors, les enfants se regroupèrent sur les côtés. Ils n'avaient pas cessé leur chant et à présent les petites mains cherchées toutes à toucher Gabrielle au passage du brancard.

- Me que font-ils, demanda Rodney.

- Je crois qu'ils font hommage à Gabrielle, répondit Teyla. Pour son grand courage sûrement.

Les habitants d'Atlantis ne comprenaient pas mais ils étaient émus devant le spectacle. Ils chargèrent précautionneusement Gabrielle dans le jumper et ils s'envolèrent vers Atlantis.

* * *

- Beckett pouvez-vous me dire enfin comment elle va ? demanda le Dr Weir.

- Les résultats préliminaires dénotent d'une fatigue accrue. Toute l'énergie contenue dans toutes ses cellules s'est consommée lors du transfert. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Sa masse graisseuse et musculaire se sont sévèrement dilapidées. Mais ce n'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Pour l'instant, Gabrielle est dans le coma et son encéphalogramme est quasiment plat. Je ne peux pas dire si elle se réveillera.

- Mais elle s'est bien mise à respirer.

- C'est cela que je ne comprends pas, normalement elle ne devrait pas.

- C'est donc une bonne nouvelle non ?

- Pas vraiment, cela peut être un réflexe corporel, de plus on ne sait pas les séquelles qu'elle aura, ni si elle survivrait si on la débrancher.

- Très bien, faites en sorte qu'elle soit le plus confortable possible. Je vais aller l'annoncer aux autres.

Elizabeth ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et fut accueilli par la flag team.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Teyla.

- Venez dans la salle de conférence.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Gabrielle ne respirait pas pendant de longues minutes. Il s'en suit qu'elle est actuellement dans le coma.

- Elle va se réveiller non ? demanda Sheppard.

- Le Dr Beckett se réserve à ce sujet.

- Bon sang ça veut dire quoi ! Dites le nous franchement ! hurla Sheppard.

- Il ne sait pas si elle va se réveiller un jour, c'est peu probable.

Au moment, où Elizabeth avait dit ça, personne ne semblait capable de relever la tête.

- En attendant, nous devons garder espoir. Maintenant, il s'agit de se remettre au travail. Si vous commenciez par m'expliquer ce qui s'est exactement passé ?

Ronon déglutit péniblement.

- Ca a commencé lorsque je lui ai dit qu'on n'avait aucune solution pour le bouclier. Elle s'est alors enfuit dans la nuit. J'aurais dû la suivre.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas compris assez tôt les intentions de Gabrielle, dit Rodney en soupirant. Quand elle est arrivée devant moi, elle était vraisemblablement bouleversée. Quand elle m'a demandé si on pouvait recharger l'E2PZ, j'aurais dû comprendre qu'elle parlait d'elle-même.

- Quand on est arrivé au bouclier, tout ce qu'on pouvait voir c'était une immense lumière. On essayait tant bien que mal de l'approcher mais on n'y arrivait pas, rajouta Sheppard.

- C'est à ce moment-là, que j'ai essayé de la contacter par télépathie, dit Teyla. J'ai sentie que je l'ai effleuré mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire quoique ça soit. C'est plutôt, elle qui m'a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter.

- Juste avant qu'elle s'épuise, j'ai ressenti une vague d'amour. Je me suis senti complètement heureux pendant quelques secondes puis l'horreur de la situation mais apparu lorsque la lumière émanant de Gabrielle s'est évanouie, dit Sheppard en frissonnant.

- J'ai également ressentie cela, rajouta Teyla.

- Moi aussi, dit Ronon.

- Et moi, dit Rodney.

- Mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'a le plus surpris, reprit Teyla. Pendant que le colonel tentait de réanimer Gabrielle, les enfants se sont mis à chanter.

- C'était sûrement des lamentations, non ? demanda Weir.

- Mais non, c'est ça qui m'a surpris, c'était des chants d'allégresse.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, ils étaient heureux. Ils se sont également mis à la toucher lorsqu'elle passait sur le brancard.

- Très bien, vous allez tout les quatre retourner sur cette planète. Il faut éclaircir toutes ces zones d'ombres. Tachez également Rodney, d'observer le bouclier, voyez s'il fonctionne.

- Très bien Elizabeth, lâcha Sheppard.

L'équipe sortie en silence de la salle. Elizabeth savait qu'il n'était sûrement pas en forme mais ils fallaient les remettre sur le terrain plutôt que les laisser tourner en rond dans la cité.

* * *

Dans le jumper, alors que personne ne parlait, Rodney prit soudain la parole :

- Colonel Sheppard, Gabrielle m'a demandé de vous dire que vous remerciez pour tout. Elle a également demandé à ce que je vous présente ses excuses Ronon pour « tout à l'heure », j'espère que vous comprenez.

- Oui merci, ajouta Ronon.

Le silence se refit dans le jumper.

* * *

_C'est un chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à écrire. Je trouve qu'il n'est pas très intéressant, mais j'avais besoin de faire le lien avec le chapitre suivant et de donner les informations médicales._

_Merci de votre indulgence, le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant. Promis._

_En attendant reviewer moi ca me fera le plus grand bien!  
_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

_Pour une fois un chapitre écrit en après-midi, voici quelques (j'ai dit quelques) réponses à vos questions, pour le reste il va falloir encore patienter Je suis une sadique!_

* * *

Le jumper se posa à l'extérieur de l'étendu du bouclier. Le silence pesant n'était toujours pas parti. Chacun se ressassait les évènements à sa façon.

Teyla admirait le courage de la terrienne et regrettait qu'elle n'ait pas pu plus la connaître. _Cette vague d'amour…je n'avais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. Cela ressemble vraiment à ce que l'on ressent quand on retrouve nos proches sains et saufs après une bataille. Une joie sans bornes._

Ronon était en colère contre lui-même de n'avoir pas retenu Gabrielle. _Elle n'allait pas faire du café à ce moment mais je croyais qu'il valait lieux la laisser seule. C'est pas vrai ! _Il serra et desserra nerveusement ses poings, l'envie de frapper quelque chose est très forte.

Rodney lui se demandait comment il avait pu aussi mal la juger, au lieu de mettre la cité en péril, elle avait donné sa vie pour sauver toute une planète. La honte s'emparait de lui, surtout lorsqu'il pensait à ce que Gabrielle lui avait dit.

« _Je m'excuse également pour tout le tracas que je vous ai causé Dr Mc Kay, j'aurais vraiment aimé mieux vous connaître. »_

Comment pouvez-t-elle avoir encore envie de le connaître. Les belles femmes avaient plutôt tendance à l'ignorer ou à le regarder comme un phasme. Elle, elle s'était excusé. Et au repas pris tous ensemble, elle lui avait parlé de ses travaux. C'est même pas lui qui en avait parlé le premier !! Décidément, quelque soit la façon dont il y réfléchissait, Rodney se posait plus de question qu'il n'en répondait.

Sheppard ne comprenait pas comment on en était arrivé là. Comment les évènements avaient pu se dérouler pour en arriver à cet instant. Il revoyait Gabrielle sur son lit d'hôpital. _Mon Dieu elle n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même ! On dirait qu'un wraith s'est nourrie d'elle et l'a laissé pour morte ! _Il la revoyait descendant de l'arbre avec ses jupes qui volaient autour de ses chevilles nues. Le sourire qu'elle avait quand elle l'avait vu. _Non quand elle nous a vu. Ronon était avec moi. _Une douleur lancinante lui atteint le côté qu'il pensa à un crépuscule sur cette planète. La seule lueur d'espoir qu'il avait, c'était lorsqu'il avait vu Gabrielle s'enfuir des bras du runner. Et puis c'est lui qui l'avait sauvé, il lui avait donné la décharge qui l'avait ramené à la vie. _Pour l'instant._

Les pensées morbides du colonel furent interrompues par des bruits de percussions. On les entendait aussi bien que l'on ressentait les vibrations à travers le sol.

- Qu'est que c'est que ce bordel, exclama Sheppard.

- Mais que font-ils, demanda Rodney avec l'air effrayé.

- Silence jusqu'au village, Rodney vous rester derrière Ronon et Teyla vous fermez la marche.

L'équipe se mit en formation mais rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qu'ils voyaient.

Un énorme feu brûlait au centre du village, les flammes devaient monter jusqu'à 50m. Les filles dansaient autour du feu aux sons des percussions jouées par les garçons. Tous portaient des peintures corporelles et tous semblaient possédés.

- Mais que font-ils ? redemanda Mc Kay.

- On va leur poser la question en espérant qu'ils ne nous en voudront d'avoir dérangé pas les festivités.

Sheppard trouva Keras parmi les participants et ils s'avancèrent à découvert.

- Bonsoir Keras, lança Sheppard. J'espère qu'on ne dérange pas.

- Mais non bien sûr vous venez pour participer aux célébrations ?

- Euh non, on aurait plutôt quelques questions à vous poser.

- Bien sur. Venez chez moi on s'entendra mieux.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le cabanon et Keras relâcha les lourdes teintures sur les ouvertures. Le vacarme s'estompa mais on sentait encore les vibrations des percussions.

- Que se passe-t-il en ce jour de fête mes amis ?

- Déjà pourquoi est-ce un jour de fête ?

- Vous ne savez pas ?

- Non, répondit sèchement Sheppard.

- Vraiment ?

Keras promena son regard sur tous les membres de l'équipe et vit avec incrédulité qu'ils n'avaient pas la mine réjouie, pire ils semblaient malheureux.

- Mais vous ne connaissez pas la légende ?

- Laquelle Keras ? demanda Teyla.

- Il fut annoncé il y a bien longtemps avant même l'époque de la création des lois rituelles, qu'un être viendrait lorsqu'on aurait le plus besoin de lui. Le ten'shi nous sauverait tous et mettrait fin à la guerre contre les wraiths.

- Vous croyait que c'est Gabrielle, demanda Sheppard avec incrédulité ?

- Attendez Keras vous croyez que c'est le sauveur ?

- De quoi vous parlez Teyla ?

- Chez nous également il est écrit qu'un être humain viendrait chassez les wraiths.

- Chez nous aussi, rajouta Ronon.

- Mais enfin vous ne pouvez pas tous croire que cet être c'est Gabrielle quand même ! Vous la connaissez non ? cria Sheppard.

Rodney regardait toutes les personnes réunies comme s'il planait. Serait-ce possible ?

- Nous ne croyons pas nous en sommes sûr. Elle nous a tous sauvé. Savez-vous si elle a une marque de naissance ?

- Une quoi ? Comment voulez-vous qu'on le sache ?

- Elle doit avoir une marque de naissance en forme de cœur transpercé d'une lame. C'est le signe de son dévouement et de son courage.

- Mais je l'ignore.

- Vérifiez alors. Pouvons-nous vous donner des cadeaux pour elle, en signe de notre reconnaissance.

- Euh oui. Il faudra juste nous aider à les transporter jusqu'au jumper.

- Ce sera fait. Aviez-vous d'autres questions ?

- Euh non. Il faut que l'on aille vérifier le bon fonctionnement du bouclier.

- Je suis sûr que tout sera en parfait état. Elle nous a sauvé.

Keras se leva avec les yeux qui brillait et Sheppard vu qu'il avait le même regard de fanatique qu'avaient les kamikazes afghans avant de se faire sauter. Il frissonna et sortit du cabanon sentant bien que Ronon et Teyla le suivaient plus obligation que par envie.

_Il faut que je leur parle. Discrètement.  
_

* * *

_Encore un chapitre alors vous en pensez quoi? Et qui sera celui à aller vérifier la marque de naissance? _


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

_Encore un nouveau chapitre, j'espère commencer à répondre aux (nombreuses ) questions d'Idrill. Toujours en manque de sommeil avec trop de caféine!_

* * *

-Dr Weir. 

- Oui colonel Sheppard. Nous voudrions rentrer avant de vérifier l'état de marche du bouclier car nous avons besoin de vous parlez. De plus, nous sommes assez chargé.

- Pardon ?

- On vous expliquera.

- John pourquoi vous rentrez plus tôt ?

- Je vais vous expliquer.

De toutes les explications, Elizabeth ne s'attendait pas à celle-ci.

- Ils croient quoi ?

- Qu'elle serait leur sauveur. Elle serait venue pour terminer la guerre contre les wraiths.

- Mais c'est insensé !

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que Teyla et Ronon ont tous les deux une légende similaire dans leur culture.

- Donc ils ne seraient plus complètement subjectifs.

- Je le crains.

- Très bien, nous allons devoir les surveiller pour l'instant. Que font-ils ?

- Ils ont amenés les présents des enfants auprès de Gabrielle. Des éléments de leur fabrication artisanale.

- Allons les voir.

- Après vous.

L'infirmerie ressemblait à un temple. Tout autour du lit de Gabrielle, Teyla et Ronon avaient disposés les cadeaux. Ils étaient complètement sourds aux protestations de Carson.

- Bloody Hell ! Vous ne pouvez pas mettre tous ça dans l'infirmerie ça va déranger la libre circulation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Carson nous n'allons aucunement gêner la libre circulation. Le reste des cadeaux nous allons les mettre dans sa chambre.

- Mais que faites-vous Teyla, demanda Elizabeth.

- Nous essayons d'installer Melle Valois le plus confortablement possible.

- Très bien mais veillez à respecter les consignes du Dr Beckett. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Il n'y a rien de neuf. Son corps semble réagir favorablement aux perfusions mais son encéphalogramme ne change pas. Il est toujours plat. Le Dr Mc Kay semble avoir une théorie sur son cas.

- Oui j'ai étudié les relevés. Il semble que Gabrielle soit capable de diriger son flot d'énergie. De plus, elle semble avoir été capable d'épuiser entièrement son énergie corporelle, je n'ai jamais vu rien de tel. Un être qui meurt après un suprême effort n'est capable de faire appel à 40 de ses capacités. Gabrielle aurait dû se liquéfier après ça.

- Nous avons donc affaire à un être hors du commun.

- Keras nous l'a bien dit Elizabeth.

- Merci Teyla mais je préfère des preuves scientifiques.

- Dr Beckett savez vous si elle porte une marque de naissance, demanda Teyla.

- Cela relève du secret médical.

- Carson, dit Elisabeth. Nous devrions peut être le savoir.

- Je suis désolé Elizabeth mais je ne peux pas. Vous lui demanderez quand elle se réveille.

Une alarme retentit dans la salle.

- Gabrielle, cria Beckett. Vite, amenez moi le défibrillateur ! On est en train de la perdre!

Beckett s'activa sur Gabrielle.

- Attention !

TCHACK

- C'est bon, j'ai un pouls.

Effectivement, on pouvait entendre un bip régulier. Carson se passa la main sur le front.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps on va bien pouvoir continuer comme ça.

- Faites du mieux que vous pouvez Beckett, c'est tout ce que l'on vous demande.

- Attendez, s'écria Rodney. Regardez la !

Lorsque tout le monde prit le temps de regarder Gabrielle, ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix. Les joues de Gabrielle qui s'étaient creusées avec le transfert d'énergie, étaient maintenant comme auparavant. Le corps de Gabrielle qui ressemblait à une coquille vide s'était en partie remplit.

- C'est incroyable, cria Elizabeth.

Rodney se mit soudain à fouiller dans le matériel médical. Il débrancha la batterie portable du défibrillateur.

- Rodney que faites vous à mon matériel médical ? Ca va pas on a besoin de ça.

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, vous n'allez pas en avoir besoin au contraire.

Il brancha deux câbles aux bornes de la batterie et mit les deux autres sur les deux mains de Gabrielle.

- Mais que faites vous ?

- Regardez !

Mc Kay pointa vers le lit et sous leurs yeux le corps de Gabrielle reprenait ses formes.

- Tout comme elle peut donner de l'énergie, elle peut en recevoir. Il suffit de la brancher sur une batterie pour l'aider.

- Bravo Mc Kay, lança Elizabeth. Carson faites en sortes qu'elle recoivent une quantité suffisante d'énergie. Rodney et Sheppard, vous vous repartez vers le bouclier voyez quel type de puissance est nécessaire pour gabrielle.

Sheppard regarda une dernière fois Gabrielle, soupira, se passa la main sur les yeux. Il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le laissait croire.

- Très bien Rodney, on repart.

* * *

- Bon Mc Kay, vous vous dépêchez et on quitte cette planète rapidement, lança Sheppard.

- Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai autant envie que vous de quitter cette planète de cinglés. Vous avez vu les regards de Ronon et Teyla quand Keras a parlé de… de quoi déjà ?

- Il l'a appelé ten'shi, je me demande ce que ça veut dire.

- On s'en fiche, on prend les relevés du bouclier et on part.

- Je monte la garde Mc Kay, allez-y.

Rodney rentra dans l'enceinte et se mit rapidement à faire les branchements. Il posa les mains sur les E2PZ et alluma le panneau de contrôle des anciens.

_Rodney_

- Sheppard vous m'avez appelé ?

- Quoi ? Non, dépêchez vous.

- Je vais aussi vite que je peux.

Rodney recommença les branchements.

_Rodney, aidez moi._

- Bon ça suffit les blagues Sheppard. Vous voulez quoi à la fin ?

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- C'est pas vous qui me parlez ?

- Mais non.

- Oh non, je crois que j'entend des voix.

- Des voix… Vous croyez que c'est à cause de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'effectuai des branchements et là on m'a appelé à l'aide.

Sheppard se rapprocha de la console et posa ses mains sur l'E2PZ.

- Comme ça ?

_John, aide moi ! Aide moi ! AIDE MOI !!_

Sheppard retira ses mains comme si elles brûlaient et les posa sur ses tempes.

- Sheppard !

- Elle hurlait ! Elle hurlait pour que je l'aide.

- Elle ? Mais qui ?

- Mais enfin Rodney, c'est Gabrielle ! Elle est dans l'E2PZ. Il faut la sortir de là !

* * *

_Certain peuvent dire que je cultive l'art du suspens moi je trouve ça plus intéressant! (et puis je suis une sadique_). 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

_Nouveau chapitre, bon je vous raconte pas, si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici c'est pour le lire. Enocore merci à Idrill qui fait les reviews les plus poilantes que je connaissent._

* * *

- Très bien, attendez. Il faut d'abord qu'on arrive à communiquer avec elle. On ne supportera pas si elle se met à recrier.

- Elle est terrorisée ! Je peux comprendre qu'elle hurle !

- Attendez je reconfigure le module des anciens. Je crée une interface avec l'E2PZ et voila. Tenez, écrivez là-dessus.

Rodney lui tendit le panneau et Sheppard se mit à pianoter furieusement.

_Gabrielle c'est toi._

_Aidez-moi._

_Calme toi, c'est moi Sheppard._

_John ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas vous voir ? Où suis-je ? Pourquoi je sens plus mon corps ?_

_Oui c'est moi. On va te sortir de là._

_Comment. _

_Mc Kay va trouver. Il trouve toujours._

- Elle est dans le E2PZ mais elle ne le sait pas. Pour l'instant, je ne lui ai pas dit je ne veux pas l'effrayer encore plus.

- Oui ça me semble être une bonne idée, il ne faut l'effrayer encore plus.

_Gabrielle nous allons faire tout notre possible pour régler la situation maintenant tu va devoir te calmer. Je te laisse aux bons soins du Dr Mc Kay. Rodney ne va te quitter d'une semelle. T'inquiète pas._

_Merci John._

_A toute de suite._

- Rodney je lui ai dit que vous resteriez avec elle.

- Très bien. Je vais en profiter pour trouver le moyen de remettre la conscience de Gabrielle avec son corps.

- Ne la laissez jamais seule.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je reste ici. Par contre, Sheppard il faut qu'on se dépêche car son corps, ni sa conscience, ne pourront supporter longtemps d'être loin de l'autre. J'y connais quelque chose.

- Je sais Rodney. Je sais.

Sheppard tourna les talons et courrait aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers le jumper._On doit la sauver !_

* * *

_Gabrielle ?_

_Oui, Dr Mc Kay ?_

_Comment vous sentez vous ? _

_J'ai peur !_

_Je m'en doute. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez le plus grand génie de la galaxie qui travaille pour vous._

_Modeste hein ?_

_Eh ! C'est vrai._

_Tant mieux pour moi. Rodney ?_

_Oui ?_

_Pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas ?_

_Quoi je n'ai jamais dit ça !_

_C'est plutôt votre comportement que me le dit._

_Je suis désolé._

_Pardon ???_

_Oui je suis désolé. J'ai pris peur à ce que vous pouviez faire et j'ai paniqué en voulant me protéger._

_Vous savez quoi Mc Kay. Vous me sortez de là, je nous prépare des muffins à la myrtille et on redémarre tout à zéro._

Rodney se mit à sourire devant la console.

_Marché conclut. Bon je dois arrêter de parler pour l'instant, j'ai des branchements à effectuer. Mais si tu veux me parler, parles et je te répondrais._

_Très bien Mc Kay. Faites vite._

_Appelez moi Rodney._

_Merci._

Rodney se mit à faire les branchements rapidement, poussé par l'envie de sauver celle qui venait de devenir une … amie.

* * *

- Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez John ?

- La conscience de Gabrielle est dans l'E2PZ ! Il faut transporter d'urgence son corps au bouclier !

- Oui, un instant. Appelez Beckett dites lui de transporter le corps de Gabrielle dans le jumper médical. Sheppard allez au hangar le chercher et retrouver nous ici.

Le corps de Gabrielle fut rapidement transporté dans le jumper accompagné de Beckett, Teyla et Ronon qui n'auraient jamais laissé les côtés de Gabrielle.

Le jumper passa rapidement à travers la porte des étoiles.

- Dépêchez-vous, s'écria Beckett. Elle ne peut pas rester longtemps débranchée du respirateur.

Comme pour marquer son point, il appuya sur la poche de respiration.

- Nous allons aussi vite que nous pouvons Doc., dit Ronon en courant.

En effet, c'est Ronon et Sheppard qui couraient en portant le brancard. Teyla suivant derrière avec une partie du matériel médical.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bouclier.

- Vous voilà enfin, s'écria Rodney. Posez-la là.

Ils déposèrent précautionneusement le brancard près de l'E2PZ et Mc Kay brancha les câbles.

- Je dois maintenant le dire à Gabrielle.

Il reprit la console.

_Gabrielle ?_

_Oui, Rodney._

_Je vais vous expliquer la situation._

_Je suis dans l'E2PZ c'est ça ?_

_Mais comment le savez-vous,_

_Je m'en doutais un peu, appelez ça l'intuition féminine. Vous avez branché mon corps._

_Oui. _

_Très bien maintenant laissez moi faire._

Rodney se recula. Une lumière semblait émaner de l'E2PZ, elle suivit le long des câbles et atteignit le corps de Gabrielle.

Il fallu à peine une minute pour qu'il se produise un éclair et que Gabrielle ouvre les yeux.

- Gabrielle ! cria Sheppard.

- Ca a marché ! s'exclama Rodney.

Teyla regarda Gabrielle et s'inclina à ses côtés.

- Ten'shi, nous sommes remplit de joie de vous voir saine et sauve.

- Teyla ?

- C'est rien, Gabrielle, on t'expliquera, dit Sheppard.

Sheppard aida Gabrielle à se relever.

- Nous allons devoir marcher jusqu'au jumper. Ca va aller Gabrielle ?

- Je me suis assez reposé ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Par contre, vous me semblez épuisés tous.

- Ca fait presque trois jours qu'on a pas dormi.

- Je devrais pouvoir vous aider pour une fois.

Gabrielle ferma les yeux et sous peu, le jumper fit son apparition dans le ciel.

- Comment avez-vous ?

- Je vous expliquerais plus tard Rodney. Mais maintenant montez dans le jumper, je vais piloter. Mettez vous à l'aise.

- Le voyage promet d'être plus agréable au retour qu'à l'aller, dit Sheppard.

Il mit ses bras derrière sa tête, ferma les yeux et releva les pieds. Tous les autres, firent de même.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Gabrielle se posa au commande du jumper et les fit décoller tout en douceur.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre bientôt. J'écrit en même temps une nouvelle fic plus light donc si vous avais pas envie de vous pommer dans mes histoires c'est pour vous . _


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

_Désolée pour la pause dans la publication, beaucoup de fatigue et de stress mais rassurez vous je compte publier plusieurs fois pendant ces vacances. _

_Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année 2007_

* * *

- Ca va Gabrielle, demanda Sheppard.

- Juste un peu de fatigue et pas mal d'émotions. Ce briefing me semblait sans fin.

- Il faut dire que cela faisait quatre jours qu'on n'avait pas fait le point et comme on n'était pas en état de le faire hier soir. C'était forcément la première chose qu'on devait faire ce matin.

- Cela me semble irréel tout ce qui s'est passé en si peu de temps.

Gabrielle replia ses bras autour d'elle comme pour se protéger.

- Vous croyez en cette légende ?

- Je crois rarement aux légendes Gabrielle, même si parfois elles ont un fond de vérité.

- Je vais aller courir. Bonne journée.

- Bonne journée.

Gabrielle ne vit pas l'air inquiet de John. _J'espère qu'elle va tenir le coup._

* * *

Gabrielle courrait comme une dératée. Elle se poussait de plus en plus, surprenant ceux qu'elle croisait par sa vitesse. S'ils s'étaient attachés à son visage, ils auraient vu son regard torturé.

_J'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi. Au fond, est ce que je me connaissais vraiment ? Depuis quand est ce que j'ai ces pouvoirs ? Est-ce ma venue à cette cité l'élément déclencheur ? Ou bien est ce que c'est ma blessure qui m'a poussé à me développer. Aurais-je pu les sauver à ce moment ? Je vais devenir folle !_

Lorsqu'elle prit sa douche, ses larmes coulaient en même temps que l'eau sur son visage.

* * *

-Dr Weir ? 

- Ah Gabrielle. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ca va merci.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? On ne vous avez pas vu de la journée, j'allais justement venir vous voir.

- J'avais juste besoin de faire le point. Ce que voulez savoir c'est que je dois faire maintenant.

- Je pense que si vous le souhaitez vous devriez pouvoir reprendre votre poste auprès du Dr Mc Kay, puisque plus que tout maintenant il semble avoir envie que vous l'aidiez pour les artefacts anciens.

- Très bien, je vais y aller dès demain matin.

- En fait ce n'est pas exactement vrai.

- Pardon ?

- Mc Kay voulez savoir quand serait le bon moment pour vous demander des muffins, Sheppard et Ronon se plaignaient des desserts du mess et Zelenka lui a décidé qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler tard sans du café, et là je cite « qui ne soit pas du jus de chaussette pour canadien qui de toute façon n'y connaît rien en café ».

Gabrielle se mit en rire, à rire si fort qu'elle en pleurait.

- Gabrielle vous allez bien ?

- Oh mon Dieu que ça fait du bien. Ils sont tous si fantastiques. Ils sont le rayon de soleil qui perce les nuages dans mon cœur.

- Je suis heureuse de vous voir sourire.

- Merci Dr Weir. Pour tout.

- Non Gabrielle, merci à vous, pour avoir sauver tout ces enfants alors que nous n'avions aucune solution. Et surtout merci de vous occupez des grands enfants qui habitent dans cette cité.

- C'est un plaisir. Bonne soirée à vous.

- Bonne soirée.

Quand Gabrielle se coucha ce soir là, ce fut avec un sourire aux lèvres et de la farine aux doigts.

* * *

- Qu'est ce qui ne peut pas attendre Ronon. D'habitude vous ne venez jamais me chercher avant huit heures du matin.

Pour toute réponse, Ronon continua à marcher rapidement dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements. Sheppard se demandait ce qui avait poussé le runner à venir le chercher plus tôt que d'habitude.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de Gabrielle, Sheppard comprit enfin. Un délicieux arôme s'échappait de son appartement.

- Ca, c'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

Comme invoqué à ce moment, Gabrielle ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux la regarder avec envie, elle éclata de rire.

- Bonjour messieurs, je vois que vous êtes très matinaux ce matin. J'avais prévu de déposer ceci au mess pour vous mais puisque vous êtes là, vous pouvez les prendre.

Elle tendit un panier à chaque homme.

- Pensez à partager avec les autres quand même.

- On y pensera.

Ronon ne répondit pas, il avait la bouche pleine.

- Je vous laisse, je ne voudrais pas être en retard, je suis que l'équipe scientifique est aussi impatiente que vous de retrouver mes douceurs.

_- Hmmm et si on pas envie de partager. _Quels chanceux ils sont de t'avoir mais surtout n'oublie pas de te ménager des pauses, ordre du Dr Beckett, recommanda Sheppard.

- Si jamais j'apprend que tu as fait un malaise, je leur donnerais la peur de la vie, menaça Ronon.

- Oh quelle terreur, sourit Gabrielle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Allez bonne journée.

Gabrielle leurs fit à chacun une bise, puis elle ramassa les paniers de victuailles destinés aux scientifiques. Les hommes la regardaient partir avec inquiétude.

- Vous croyez qu'elle va réellement bien Sheppard ?

- Je ne sais pas Ronon, elle ne s'est pas confiée à vous ?

- Non.

- Moi, non plus.

- …

- …

- Gardons un œil sur elle et si jamais Rodney l'épuise, je te promets qu'il le regretta.

- Tu comptes réellement mettre tes menaces à exécution, Ronon ?

- Elle est bien plus importante que ce que les habitants de la terre peuvent penser.

Ronon se tourna et quitta Sheppard non sans enfourner une autre pâtisserie dans sa bouche.

_Elle est importante. Importante pour tous._

Sheppard regarda une dernière fois le couloir où s'était engouffré Gabrielle et partie en sens inverse.

* * *

_Encore un chapitre écrit sans grande conviction mais fait à 4h30 du mat donc je suppose que je peux être excusé. Bonnes vacances à tous _


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

_Chapitre post-noël, donc post-tramatique, post-gueule de bois et post-indigestion. Et oui, écrit tard le soir car debout avec des crampes. Heureusement que Noël c'est une fois l'an! _

* * *

- Bonjour Dr Mc Kay. Vous allez bien ? 

Gabrielle lui tendit un muffin et une tasse de café brûlant.

- Bonjour Melle Valois, je ne vous avais pas entendu.

- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Gabrielle. Après tout, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Encore merci.

- Oh, ce n'était rien.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- J'aurais aimé étudier votre capacité à diriger votre énergie si vous vous en sentez capable.

- Ca ne saura pas un problème, au pire je piquerais de l'énergie à l'E2PZ de la cité.

Un silence gênant se fit dans le laboratoire.

- C'était une blague Dr Mc Kay.

- Ah oui. _Sauf que tu en as la capacité, tu as déjà vidé une batterie entière de défibrillateur. _On va commencé de manière progressive. Vous allez recharger ces piles alcalines de lecteurs mp3.

- Très bien.

Gabrielle se concentra sur les piles, et du les lâcher rapidement car elles avaient fondues.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous savez donner votre énergie mais vous ne savez pas encore la mesurer.

- Oui c'est ce que je vois.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je pense que vous vous êtes retrouvée dans le bouclier. Vous vous êtes donné en entier.

- Je ne pensais qu'à les sauver, ma propre survie me semblait être une option.

Rodney frissonna. _Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de se sauver._

- A l'avenir, on pourra peut vous amener à savoir maîtriser votre flux d'énergie et par conséquent à ne plus vous mettre en danger.

- C'est vrai ?

Gabrielle regarda Mc Kay avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il hésita avant de répondre.

- Oui, je le pense.

- Merci !

Gabrielle sauta dans les bras de Rodney qui se retint difficilement de tomber en arrière.

- Merci, merci, merci !

- Ce n'est rien.

Rodney lui tapota nerveusement le dos puis rajouta presque en chuchotant.

- Après tout, que ferrions nous sans vous ? Nous serions perdus.

Gabrielle sentit le changement de ton et se releva.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Asseyez d'arrêter de faire fondre toutes nos piles pour commencer ou Zelenka va vous en vouloir car je lui ai piqué les siennes.

- Rappelez moi vous êtes bien le chef de l'équipe scientifique non ?

- Et si on se mettait au boulot ? Je crois que je vais plutôt vous faire travailler sur une batterie plus importante.

* * *

Gabrielle déambulait dans les couloirs marchant vaguement vers le mess. Elle avait passé la journée à tenter de maîtriser son énergie avec pour résultat la fonte de plusieurs types de batteries différentes et beaucoup d'énergie dépensée. Rodney avait finit par la faire sur un des E2PZ épuisé qui trônait dans un coin de laboratoire. C'était la seule chose qui résistait aux ondes énergétiques qu'elle produisait.

Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle faillit renverser son plateau. C'est la main bienveillante de Teyla qui le rattrapa à temps.

- Ca va Gabrielle Valois ? Vous me paraissez épuisée.

- Je suis claquée, j'ai besoin de manger pour récupérer mes forces. Merci pour le plateau. Ca va aller.

- On vous a frappée ? Je vous le porte. Je vois le colonel Sheppard qui vous fait signe, allons nous le rejoindre ?

- Oui n'importe.

Sheppard s'était levé quand il avait vu Gabrielle vaciller et il lui fallu tout son sang froid pour laisser Teyla s'occuper d'elle au lieu de traverser tout le mess pour l'aider. Il ne rassit qu'une fois que Gabrielle était installée à la table.

- Tu ne vas pas bien, Gabrielle ?

- Ca va. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Qu'est ce que Mc Kay vous a fait pour que tu sois dans cet état.

- Il m'aide à apprendre à canaliser mon énergie. Dans le futur, on espère que je pourrais mesurer les quantités d'énergie que je dépense.

- Ca serait une bonne chose. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je suis pour les méthodes qu'il utilise. Tu as des cernes de la taille de soucoupes sous les yeux.

- Je t'assure que je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de manger.

Gabrielle bailla et Sheppard n'insista pas. _Ca ne servirait à rien que je me dispute avec elle, c'est Rodney qui va m'attendre ! _

Gabrielle ne participait pas à la conversation. Elle se contentait d'écouter Teyla et John discuter de leur dernière mission. Sa tête se rapprochait dangereusement de son plateau si bien quand elle la posa sur son bras lui-même posé sur la table, elle ne mit pas plus de trente secondes à s'endormir.

- Elle semble toujours donner le meilleur d'elle-même sans se soucier de son bien-être.

- Oui Teyla, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

Sheppard regarda un instant Gabrielle dormir la tête posée sur ses bras puis il se leva. Il mit de la nourriture dans ses poches, puis il se tourna vers Teyla.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais ramener les plateaux ? Je vais la ramener chez elle.

- Bien sûr.

Sheppard souleva Gabrielle dans ses bras avec facilité, _elle est vraiment légère, trop peut être. _Elle se pelotonna contre le torse de Sheppard et se rendormit plus profondément avec un soupir d'aisance.

Quand Sheppard la transporta hors du mess tous les membres de la cité se turent pour la regarder passer. Sheppard frissonna quand à l'impact qu'elle avait dorénavant sur tous. _Plus personne ne la regarde comme la personne fragile qu'elle était à son arrivée, elle a gagné une aura mystique. Je ne sais pas si ça me plaît. Est-ce que Gabrielle le sent ?_

* * *

_Chapitre chaud bouillant à suivre! enfin vous verrez que la température commmence à monter._

_Pour les reviews c'est toujours le bouton en bas à gauche, please! _


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24  
**

_Alors la un chapitre dont je suis assez fière. Même si j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire!_**  
**

* * *

Sheppard posa Gabrielle sur son lit, lui enleva ses bottes et commença à vider ses poches sur la table proche de son lit. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il entendit Gabrielle gémir dans son sommeil. Le bruit qu'elle fit n'avait rien à avoir avec le soupir qu'elle avait produit dans le mess quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il la regarda, il vit son visage déformé par un cauchemar. Cela lui noua les tripes de voir la peur et la douleur inscrites sur son visage où d'habitude il ne voyait que son sourire.

_Rêve-t-elle de M7G-677 ?_

- Non… Laissez les enfants… Arrêtez… Je vous en supplie… Pour l'amour de Dieu …

_Ce n'est pas la planète des enfants. En Afrique alors ?_

Gabrielle se tordait sous les yeux du colonel, perdue dans les affres de son songe. Il voulait à tout prix que ça s'arrête mais il se demandait comment faire sans la réveiller. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il lui semblait possible a ce moment là. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gabrielle. Sa peau était étonnamment chaude, presque fiévreuse, sûrement la conséquence de sa fatigue, pensa-t-il. Il rapprocha son visage de son oreille. Des cheveux délicats lui chatouillaient le nez qui se retrouva envahit par le doux parfum de Gabrielle.

_Dieu qu'elle sent bon !_

Il respira profondément l'odeur dégagée par les cheveux de la femme endormie puis il lui chuchota :

- Tout doux, ça va aller, tu es en sécurité Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se calma au son de la voix de John et au contact de la main posée sur son épaule, elle se tourna dans son sommeil.

_Par toutes les balles de mon P-90 ! Elle a le nombril percé !_

La vue de ce morceau de peau dénudée, ainsi que le petit bijou simpliste fit monter sa température. Il eût besoin de tout son sang froid pour ne pas réveiller Gabrielle à cet instant en posant ses lèvres sur le ventre découvert.

Il couvrit pudiquement Gabrielle de sa couverture. Un contact furtif entre la main du colonel avec l'épaule de l'endormie, lui envoya des frissons le long de l'échine. Il sentait qu'il perdait peu à peu tout contrôle.

Tout son être voulait découvrir Gabrielle. Il voulait humer son odeur, goûter sa peau dorée, parcourir chaque centimètre de ses doigts, écouter les petits bruits qu'elle produirait quand elle perdrait tout contrôle et surtout il voulait graver dans sa mémoire chaque détail de son être.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, il sentait qu'il approchait du point de non retour. Il tourna les talons et s'enfuia de la chambre. Lorsqu'il atteint le couloir, il se mit à courir et c'est ce qu'il fit pendant une heure.

* * *

- Non… Laissez les enfants… Arrêtez… Je vous en supplie… Pour l'amour de Dieu …

Gabrielle cherchait à les sauver. C'était ses écoliers. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que les intégristes seraient venus jusqu'à sa pauvre école de brousse. Les combats les avaient poussé à se retirer vers les collines, de plus en plus loin des bidonvilles.

Il n'y avait pas eu de signe avant-coureur. Simplement les crissements de pneus d'un vieux camion. Les hommes étaient entrés dans l'école et avaient commencé à tirer sans faire de distinctions.

- Non… Laissez les enfants… Arrêtez… Je vous en supplie… Pour l'amour de Dieu …

Lorsque tous les enfants à proximité furent massacrés. Le chef de la meute regarda Gabrielle qui tenait le corps sans vie d'une fillette de cinq ans. Elle essayait de remettre les cheveux de la gamine en place en lui dégageant le visage.

- Ne pleure pas, ça va aller.

Elle ne voyait pas que c'était ses propres larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de la gamine.

L'homme agrippa les cheveux de Gabrielle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Putana ! lui dit l'homme en lui crachant au visage.

- Puisse Dieu vous pardonner.

L'unique coup de revolver résonna à travers les steppes. Les seuls bruits qu'entendirent les crickets furent le bruit sourd du corps de Gabrielle tombant sur le sol et le départ rapide du camion.

* * *

- Tout doux, ça va aller, tu es en sécurité Gabrielle.

Elle se réveilla à l'hôpital. Elle était l'unique survivante de tous les blessés. Mais elle en n'était pas sortie indemne. La balle lui avait perforé l'intestin et l'utérus. Elle n'avait pas succombé à une infection dans cet hôpital de fortune. C'était une chance que son sang semblait intéresser l'armée américaine sinon il aurait été fort probable que Gabrielle ne fût à son tour, enterré à côté des petites tombes de terre battue.

Au lieu de ça, on était venu la chercher en hélicoptère. On l'avait soignée puis on lui avait demandé de participer à un grand projet qui pouvait ouvrir de réelles possibilités pour sauver la planète.

Elle avait rit. Elle ne voyait plus le bon en l'être humain.

Elle n'accepta que parce qu'on lui avait dit qu'elle irait très loin de tout ce qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle n'y survivrait pas forcément. Elle ne voulait plus rester et elle ne savait plus où aller.

Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, elle l'était déjà à l'intérieur.

* * *

_Oui je sais que c'est un chapitre court mais je dois avouer que je suis sortie de l'écriture de ce chapitre complètement lessivé émotionnellement parlant. Je n'ai écrit que quelques lignes, je ne sais pas comment font les historiens ou romanciers qui arrivent à en écrire des pages. _

_Excusez moi si vous trouvez que ce n'est pas bien écrit mais j'ai honnêtement fait de mon mieux. Par contre je vous promets de ne recommencer si possible de chapitre de la même trempe si je peux l'éviter._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

_Où est tu Idrill! Un grand merci à Syla et Crabbi pour les reviews super droles!_

* * *

Sheppard épiait l'état de santé de Gabrielle de loin. Il voyait les cernes qui semblaient se creuser sous ses yeux. 

Il en avait touché deux mots à Rodney et il s'aperçut vite qu'il n'y était pour rien. Gabrielle avait depuis longtemps maîtrisé son flux, si bien que Rodney ne lui demandait plus de dépenser son énergie. Elle se contentait d'apprendre à maîtriser le langage des Anciens tout en s'occupant du café et des croissants. Les scientifiques s'inquiétaient de l'état de santé de Gabrielle mais ne semblaient plus savoir quoi faire.

Lorsque John parla à Carson, celui lui avoua avoir parlé à Gabrielle. Elle aurait donné comme excuse ses cauchemars récurrents qui lui troubleraient son sommeil, et Carson lui aurait prescrit un léger sédatif. Le Dr Beckett ne savait pas si le traitement fonctionnait ou pas, ni même si Gabrielle avait dit la vérité mais il semblait inquiet. Gabrielle ne semblait pas vouloir discuter avec la psychanalyste pour soulager ses nuits et tant qu'elle n'y allait pas d'elle-même on ne pouvait la forcer à parler.

Personne ne semblait pouvoir lui donner une réponse, et comme Sheppard essayait d'éviter de se retrouver seul avec Gabrielle, il se retrouvait frustré et sans réponse à regarder déambuler Gabrielle comme si seule sa volonté la permettait de rester sur ses deux jambes.

* * *

Gabrielle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard semblait l'éviter. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée chez elle le lendemain avec de la nourriture sur sa table de chevet, elle se doutait que c'était grâce à Sheppard qu'elle était là. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si elle avait dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait pu provoquer ce genre de comportement. Bien qu'il semblait tout le temps occupé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir en train de l'épier parfois quand il pensait qu'elle ne l'observait pas. 

_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait qui peut lui faire peur ? Me fait-il encore confiance ?_

Elle souffrait d'autant plus de cette séparation que John était la seule personne à la traiter de la même façon du premier au dernier jour. Elle ne semblait plus pouvoir se retrouver seule la minute qu'elle quittait son appartement. Il y avait toujours Teyla qui voulait lui parler, Ronon qui ne la laissait plus courir seule, Rodney qui vérifiait ce qu'elle mangeait et Carson qui s'inquiétait de son état de santé.

Ce qu'elle faisait chez elle ne les regardait pas, et jamais elle ne leur parlerait de ses cauchemars, ils lui étaient propres.

Quand tout lui devenait insupportable, elle s'isolait sur son balcon en espérant que John viendrait lui parler.

* * *

Ce fut Ronon le premier a subir le contre-coup de la fatigue. Comme tous les matins, il l'attendait devant son appartement pour courir avec elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il commença à se rapprocher lorsqu'elle qu'elle dit : 

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chaperon !

- Pardon ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on me surveille !

- Je ne te surveille pas Gabrielle.

Gabrielle leva un regard meurtrier vers Ronon.

- Arrête de me couver, je vais bien, va-t-en.

- Gabrielle.

- VA-T-EN !

Ronon surprit par la colère perçue dans la voix de Gabrielle se tourna pour s'en aller.

- Attend Ronon.

Gabrielle contourna le runner et chercha son regard.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus. Je suis d'une humeur massacrante et toute l'attention qu'on me porte m'exaspère, je ne vais pas me briser en morceaux.

- Tu sais Gabrielle si les gens s'inquiètent pour toi, c'est qu'ils tiennent à toi. Tu es devenue partie de cette grande famille. Il faut nous comprendre, on t'a vu branché à ces machines, on a vu ton cœur cesser de battre. C'est dur de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Gabrielle baissa les yeux, honteuse de son attitude.

- Je suis désolée, je ne m'en rendais pas compte. _Je ne pense qu'à moi, je suis ridicule._

- Il suffit de ne pas leur donner raison de s'inquiéter. Où est passer ton sourire ?

Gabrielle tenta un sourire qui lui fut retourné.

- Et puis si j'aime courir avec toi, c'est parce que tu coures presque aussi vite que moi et surtout je sais qu'il y a toujours des croissants qui m'attendent au retour.

Gabrielle se mit à rire et lui lança un regard malicieux.

- Presque, hein ? Attrape moi si tu peux !

Gabrielle partit en trombe dans les couloirs d'Atlantis suivie de près par un runner affamé.

* * *

Lorsque Sheppard l'aperçut, Gabrielle était en train de courir comme une dératée poursuivit de très près par Ronon. A l'entrée d'une salle de repos, Gabrielle pilla pour éviter de rentrer dans Rodney. Malheureusement, Ronon n'avait pas cette capacité de freinage, si bien qu'ils se rentrèrent tous dedans dans un pêle-mêle de bras, de jambes, de jurons masculins et de rires féminins. 

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! Bandes de brutes !

Gabrielle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire quand elle se voyait écrasée par Ronon et assise sur Rodney.

- Dr Mc Kay, je vous présente toutes nos excuses. Vous allez bien ? questionna Gabrielle tandis que Ronon se relevait.

- Non ça ne va pas, qu'est ce qui vous pris ? Et regardez mon doigt saigne ! Je vais sûrement avoir besoin de points !

Gabrielle sentit monter l'hypochondrie de Rodney. Elle mit alors son doigt dans sa bouche pour nettoyer la petite coupure.

- Voilà maintenant il est propre. Attendez je vous prête mon mouchoir.

Elle sortit en effet un délicat mouchoir blanc de sa poche et le plia précautionneusement autour du doigt du scientifique. Elle déposa ensuite un léger baiser sur le pansement de fortune.

- Pour que cela aille mieux, dit elle avec un sourire.

Rodney n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot, chose surprenante. Il ne s'était même pas relevé du sol. Gabrielle lui tendit la main pour l'aider et il se releva en la regardant toujours bizarrement.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire Gabrielle ? demanda Ronon.

- C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas cette coutume. Quand j'étais enfant, lorsque je me faisais mal, ma mère m'embrassait là où je m'étais fait mal en disant « pour que ça aille mieux ». Et ça marchait toujours !

- Ca marche Mc Kay ?

- Euh oui, oui.

Il semblait complètement perdu.

_Pauvre Mc Kay, _pensa Sheppard dans son coin_. Tous ses mauvais traits de caractères ne peuvent rien contre le charme naturel de Gabrielle. _

Il souria malgré les envies de meurtres qu'il avait à l'encontre de Ronon pour avoir joué et fait rire Gabrielle, et à l'encontre de Rodney pour avoir reçu un de ses baisers, même s'il n'était que sur son doigt.

Gabrielle leva les yeux à ce moment. Elle aperçut le lieutenant colonel Sheppard qui souriait en les regardant. _Est-ce que tout va bien ? Cherche-t-il encore à m'éviter ?_

Sheppard croisa le regard de Gabrielle. Son sourire s'effaça et il se tourna pour partir en sens inverse. Il ne vit pas le sourire de Gabrielle s'envoler avec sa bonne humeur.

* * *

_Pour le coup du bisou sur le doigt, c'est effectivement courant dans les pays anglophones que lorsqu'un enfant se blesse sa mère « kisses it better » soit l'embrasser pour que cela aille mieux. Pour des références plus cinématographiques, voir la scène dans « Indiana Jones et l'arche perdue » lorsqu'ils sont sur le bateau et que la jolie demoiselle embrasse toutes les plaies de notre bel archéologue. Ca fait rêver !_

_Hmmm il faut que je fasse instaurer cette méthode de médecine douce dans l'infirmerie de Carson._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

_Mais qui est tu Charlie ? Toi qui me laisse toujours des coms sympas mais qu'on a aucun moyen de contacter ou de savoir si tu écris tes propres fics ! Le mystère demeure entier. En tout cas, merci beaucoup._

_Spécial épisode fêtes de fin d'années. Et oui il y a la fête également à Atlantis._

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne semaine que la vie semblait avoir reprit son cours sur la cité d'Atlantis. Devant l'air maussade de ses collègues, le Dr Weir décida d'organiser une fête pour le réveillon, étant donné qu'on ne pourrait pas abandonner la cité afin de revoir ses proches. Devant cette perspective, tout le personnel s'activa afin de tout préparer. Les missions furent faites dans le but de ramener le maximum de nourriture et de boisson des différentes planètes. Les militaires furent chargés de ramener d'énormes sapins du continent et les scientifiques furent occupés à réunir toutes les musiques apportées par tout un chacun et de régler l'éclairage dans la pièce.

Gabrielle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Entre la décoration, la nourriture et la dose accrue de caféine que lui réclamaient les membres de son équipe, il était fréquent qu'elle arrive lessivé chez elle le soir. De plus, elle arborait toujours des cernes impressionnantes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se résorber.

C'est en tout cas l'avis de Rodney lorsqu'il la regardait. Il était sept heures du soir et il était seul dans le laboratoire avec Gabrielle qui semblait porter tout le poids de la terre sur ses épaules. Elle semblait tellement épuisée qu'il se leva pour lever.

- Vous avez l'air épuisée Gabrielle.

- Non, vous inquiétez pas, ça a juste été une journée un peu longue c'est tout.

- Vous êtes sur que vous nous cachez pas quelque chose. Vous dites toujours que la journée a été longue et on vous toujours debout à cinq ou six heures du matin.

- Que voulez vous je suis une lève tôt, dit Gabrielle en souriant.

- Bon en tout cas je vous aidez à ramenez tout ça au mess.

- Je vous remercie Dr Mc Kay.

_- Tiens d'habitude elle refuse que je l'aide, elle doit vraiment être à bout. _

Ils ramassèrent les dernières tasses qui traînaient dans les coins du labo et Rodney commença à pousser le chariot vers le mess.

- Je pense que ces deux jours vacances devraient faire le plus grand bien à tout le monde. Vous ne pensez pas ?

- Si Dr Mc Kay. Je pense que je vais en profiter pour aller sur le continent, je commence à me sentir claustrophobe à force de rester dans la cité. Ca vous le fait pas ?

- J'avoue que je suis tellement occupé que je n'y pense pas trop. Gabrielle ça va ? Vous êtes très pâle.

- Je…

- GABRIELLE ! L'infirmerie, ici le Dr Mc Kay, envoyez moi une équipe dans le couloir qui va du laboratoire au mess. Vite !

Gabrielle s'était effondrée dans ses bras.

* * *

- Mais quelle est la signification de la fête de Noël, John ?

- Alors Noël, Teyla, c'est à la base une fête des chrétiens qui est apparu pour fêter la naissance de leur sauveur.

Teyla, John et Ronon se retrouvaient au mess après une journée à ramener des provisions à Atlantis pour le réveillon. Cependant Teyla et Ronon s'étonnaient du repas proposé en cette soirée du 24.

- Mais pourquoi y a t'il le père noël et pourquoi vous coupez des sapins ?

- Euh je crois qu'il faudrait demander au Dr Mc Kay pour toutes les précisions parce que moi je m'y perds. Ou alors peut qu'Elizabeth pourra vous le dire. Moi je me demande juste où ils ont trouvé assez de dindes pour nourrir toute la cité.

- Je sais. La planète M8D-384 fut ravie d'échanger leurs volailles dont ils font élevage pour des médicaments qui vont leur permettre d'éradiquer l'épidémie de rubéole qui sévit en ce moment même.

- Ah c'est pour ça. Je comprends tout de suite mieux pourquoi on a autant de volailles dans nos congélateurs.

- Pourquoi vous mangez de la dinde à Noël, demanda Ronon.

- Euh … demandez à Rodney qui arrive. Mais pourquoi il court ?

Les trois amis se levèrent à l'arrivée de Rodney qui déboula dans le mess complètement essoufflé.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe Rodney ?

- Gabrielle…évanouie…infirmerie…pas radio…prévenir…j'en peux plus !

Il s'écroula sur une chaise.

- Mais bon sang ! Répétez, on a rien compris !

- Gabrielle s'est évanouie dans le couloir et Carson vient de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Vous n'aviez pas vos radios donc je ne pouvais pas vous prévenir et votre négligence a faillit me provoquer un malaise !

John ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il partit en courant vers l'infirmerie suivie de près par Teyla et Ronon. Rodney leva les yeux au ciel, poussa un râle en se relevant et partit à leur suite.

* * *

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas John. Ce n'est que sa fatigue qui est prit le dessus sur sa volonté.

- Sa fatigue mais je croyais que vous lui avez prescrit des sédatifs pour qu'elle dorme.

- Je lui ai prescrit oui, mais elle ne les a pas prit. Je viens de retrouver le flacon entier dans la poche de son blouson. Apparemment, elle n'a pas voulu les prendre. Mais bon, là je ne lui ai pas donné le choix. Je les mis dans son intraveineuse. Elle devrait dormir pendant au moins huit heures sans se réveiller.

_- Pourvu qu'elle ne rêve pas non plus. _

- Pour l'instant donc elle dort. Je l'ai mise au repos forcé pendant une semaine, elle ne quittera pas l'infirmerie. Par conséquent, vous allez tous devoir vous passez de ses services pendant cette semaine. Elle devrait pourvoir rependre du service après les vacances de fin d'année. Maintenant, veuillez tous quitter mon infirmerie.

Rodney, Teyla, Ronon quittèrent l'infirmerie. John lança un dernier regard au rideau derrière lequel dormait Gabrielle

- Elle va bien tu sais. Elle a juste besoin de dormir.

- Je l'espère.

John se retourna et quitta l'infirmerie.

* * *

Le premier à voir Gabrielle éveillée fut Rodney qui apporta son ordinateur à la patiente.

- Bonsoir Gabrielle comment ça va ? _Les cernes sont moins visibles, c'était donc réellement de fatigue dont tu souffrais._

- Bien merci. Ca aide beaucoup de dormir vingt-quatre heures d'affilées.

- A qui vous le dites. Je rêve d'une grasse matinée. _Dormiiiiiiiiir !_

Gabrielle rigola devant la mine du Dr.

- Je vous ai apporté votre ordinateur en pensant qu'il pourrait vous aider à vous occuper pendant que vous êtes consignée à l'infirmerie.

- Je vous remercie parce que là je commençais à me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire.

- Le Dr Beckett semble penser que vous devez vous reposer et que vous devriez parler de ce qui vous tracasse au Dr Heightmyer. _Moi aussi je pense que tu devrais parler à quelqu'un._

Gabrielle semblait en colère.

- Je suis d'accord pour dire que je suis fatiguée. J'en ai sûrement fait un peu trop, surtout après l'épisode de l'E2PZ, mais je n'ai pas besoin de parler à la psy. Les seules choses qui me tracassent, seraient plutôt du domaine de confidence d'une meilleure amie, pas d'une psy.

_- Mais à qui elle pense en disant ça ?_ Très bien mais sachez que nous sommes tous là pour vous, justement si vous avez envie de faire des « confidences », ou juste pour parler du beau temps.

- Il fait toujours beau sur Atlantis, qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour voir de la pluie !

Gabrielle se recoucha sur son lit et Rodney su qu'il était temps de prendre congé.

- Bonne soirée Gabrielle.

- Bonne soirée, passez le bonjour à tout le monde.

* * *

Au bout de trois jours, Gabrielle se sentait comme un lion en cage. Elle dormait de façon régulière et n'en ressentait pas le besoin pendant le jour si bien qu'elle cherchait désespérément une manière d'occuper ses journées. Surtout que Dr Beckett lui avait interdit les visites pour qu'elle se repose mieux.

Elle employait donc son temps à travailler sur sa maîtrise du vocabulaire ancien. Carson avait essayé de lui reprendre son ordinateur mais elle avait menacé de l'émasculer pendant son sommeil. Devant le regard de la blonde, il déclara forfait, se doutant bien qu'il valait mieux l'occuper plutôt que de perdre ses bijoux de famille.

C'est le soir du 30 que le médecin donna son verdict.

- C'est bon Gabrielle, tu pourras sortir demain matin. Tes cernes ont disparues. Tu as repris des couleurs et je crois que si je ne te relâche pas, tu vas finir d'user la patience de toute l'équipe médicale à force de leur parler.

Gabrielle sauta au cou Dr Beckett.

- Merci enfin ! Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas vos soins mais j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici.

Carson lui tapota le dos et rajouta :

- Oui je pense que les autres seront contents également de vous voir. J'ai eu pas mal de visites de personnes demandant de vos nouvelles. Il semblerait que l'on ne pas se passer de vous.

- C'est gentil, je sens que je vais bien dormir pour une fois.

- Très bien je vous laisse. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit docteur, encore merci pour tout.

* * *

_Une très très bonne année 2007 à vous tous. Qu'elle soit pleine de bonheur et de belles choses._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

_Hier soir je regardais l'émission « quand Gary rencontre Baffie » où on voyait Laurent Baffie avec un mentaliste, c'est-à-dire un mec capable de voir dans vos pensées. Il devine ce à quoi vous pensez et là une idée m'est passée pas la tête. Qu'est ce qui se passerait s'il se trouvait nez à nez avec une nymphomane. Lol Idée crétine qui m'est venue à 3h30 du mat.

* * *

_

Le lendemain matin, au lieu de trouver Gabrielle, Carson Beckett trouva un mot sur son lit.

_Cher Docteur,_

_Je vous remercie pour tous vos soins._

_Comme je me suis levé à cinq heures du matin, je n'ai pas voulu vous réveiller, vous aviez l'air de bien dormir._

_A très bientôt et encore merci._

_Gabrielle._

- Bloody hell. Ils me rendront tous cinglés.

* * *

A cinq heures du matin, Gabrielle toquait à la porte de Ronon.

- Surprise !

- Gabrielle, je ne savais pas que tu avais quitté l'infirmerie.

- Ce matin. Et j'ai très envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Ca te dit une petite course sur les passerelles ?

- Bien sur. Mais cette fois ci c'est toi qui devras me rattraper.

Et il partit en courant suivit de près par Gabrielle.

* * *

Il était vingt heures du soir et Gabrielle se préparait pour le réveillon. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pensé à apporter au moins une robe de cocktail dans sa garde robe. Au premier abord, elle semblait très simpliste avec son col haut mais quand on la voyait de dos, elle avait tout son dos découvert. Elle s'appliquait maintenant à épingler ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils retombent pendant la soirée, lorsque la sonnette de sa porte retentie.

- Ah Ronon juste à l'heure.

- Tu es très en beauté ce soir Gabrielle.

- Merci Ronon mais tu n'est pas en reste. Je suis sûr que toutes les filles d'Atlantis vont vouloir me tuer qu'elles me verront à ton bras. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te demander de m'accompagner.

- Je saurais te défendre. Si je peux combattre des wraiths, je suis sur que ce n'est pas quelques femmes qui me poseront problème.

Gabrielle se mit à rire.

- Rappelle moi, cela fait combien d'années que tu n'es pas allé à une fête ?

- Euh au moins huit pourquoi ?

- Oh pour rien. Allons y on ne va pas rater la début de la fête.

- Allons y.

Il voulu guider Gabrielle vers la sortie en posant sa main sur son dos lorsqu'il sentit sa peau nue sous sa main. Il jeta alors un regard sur le dos de la robe.

_- Phiou, c'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter pour ma sécurité. On devine le début de ses fesses ! Une bonne chose qu'elle ne s'est pas baladée ainsi dans les couloirs.

* * *

_

La fête avait déjà commencé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le mess décoré pour l'occasion. Gabrielle avança vers la table devant laquelle se disputait Rodney et Radek.

- Messieurs vous allez bien ?

- Gabrielle, je suis content que vous soyez là. Dites à cet énergumène que le football est un meilleur sport que le hockey. !

- Le football, même des enfants de cinq peuvent y jouer !

- Ce qui est le but, tiens. On leur apprend le fair-play alors que vous vous avez inventé un sport où on se tape dessus !

- Messieurs, c'est le réveillon. On ne va pas en venir aux mains quand même. Allez Dr Mc Kay invitez moi à danser.

Gabrielle entraîna un Rodney encore bougon sur la piste de danse, mais il se mit rapidement à sourire quand il vit les regards d'envie de Radek. Finalement, il avait eu le dernier mot.

* * *

Quand Sheppard entra dans le mess, il chercha Gabrielle du regard. Il savait qu'elle était sortie car lorsqu'il était allé à l'infirmerie, il avait dû subir la mauvaise humeur de Carson.

- Elle est partie au petit matin !

- Mais elle avait votre permission ?

- Je lui avais dit qu'elle pourrait partir ce matin, mais je pensais qu'elle attendrait que quelqu'un arrive quand même !

- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal mais elle tournait en rond c'est normal que si elle se lève à cinq heures, elle n'ait pas envie d'attendre que vous vous leviez.

- Sûrement que oui. Elle me ferrait passer pour un lève-tard.

Sheppard la cherchait maintenant du regard dans la salle. Il l'aperçut enfin entre Rodney et Radek. Comme à l'habitude la conversation semblait animée entre ces deux scientifiques. Mais ces détails ne l'intéressaient pas. Devant lui se tenait la plus belle femme qu'il avait pu voir depuis longtemps.

Il s'approcha dans le but de lui parler, peut être qu'il pourrait l'inviter à danser. Cette semaine sans la voir avait été un supplice.

_- Je peux me contenter de ne pas être avec elle mais ne pas la voir c'était trop dur. _

Il vit à ce moment, Gabrielle partir sur la piste de danse avec Rodney.

_- Pourquoi elle danse avec lui en particulier. Nom de Dieu. Cette robe !_

Quand il voyait Rodney danser avec Gabrielle, il se dit alors que s'il avait su lui parler peut être que ce serait lui qui danserait avec elle en ce moment même et non l'inverse. Il tourna alors vers le bar et avala son verre. Mais le goût de l'alcool ne réussit pas à effacer le goût amer qu'il avait dans la bouche ni à calmer l'angoisse qui ressentait au fond de lui. Il s'enfuit sur le balcon d'où il ne pouvait pas voir les danseurs qui tournaient sur la piste.

* * *

Ce fut Rodney le premier qui le surprit seul sur le balcon.

- Sheppard que faites vous là tout seul ? Vous ne voulez pas participer à la fête ?

- Non merci Rodney. Je n'ai pas le cœur à m'amuser.

- Tiens le capitaine Kirk aurait-il des soucis ?

- Très spirituel, Rodney.

- Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Vous devriez aller sauver Gabrielle de cet empoté de Caldwell. Il est en train de lui massacrer les orteils. La pauvre.

- Non je ne pense pas qu'elle le veuille. Et vous vous la laissez seule ?

- C'est une grande fille, colonel. Et si elle a besoin de moi, elle sait où me trouver. C'est un peu comme si j'avais retrouvé ma petite sœur. Il reste Ronon, qui la surveille comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde, je ne crois pas qu'on a du souci à se faire. A part pour ses orteils peut être.

- Oui, oui.

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus et Carson est d'accord, c'est son moral. Elle semble un peu dépressive. Est-ce que vous savez ce qui est prévu demain ?

- Non pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non pas vraiment. C'est juste qu'elle avait émit l'idée de faire un tour sur le continent. Elle semble avoir envie de voir des paysages. Drôle d'idée à mon avis. J'ai pensé que vous pouviez l'amener sur une planète pour lui remonter le moral.

- Mais c'est une très bonne idée Mc Kay. Moi aussi ça me ferrait du bien de me retrouver sur la terre ferme._ Ce serait bien si je pouvais lui parler, lui dire que je regrette de l'avoir évité. _Je vais lui en parler et comme ça je la sauverais de ce mauvais danseur.

Il abandonna Rodney sur le balcon. Mc Kay souriait. Il avait vu juste dans l'attitude de son coéquipier et il se doutait également de la raison pour laquelle Gabrielle semblait dépressive. _Je ne suis pas un génie pour rien. Vivement que ces deux là se trouvent !

* * *

_

Gabrielle n'en pouvait plus. Devant la pénurie de femmes sur la base, elle se retrouvait à danser toutes les danses, si bien que ses pieds lui faisaient cruellement mal et sa tête commençait à lui tourner. De plus, elle s'étonnait de ne pas voir le lieutenant colonel Sheppard.

_- Il doit toujours m'éviter._

Lorsqu'elle finit une valse avec Caldwell, elle prétexta l'envie d'un verre pour s'échapper vers le bar. Elle dû poser ses mains sur la table de peur de vaciller.

- Gabrielle ça ne va pas ?

_- Ronon, mon ange gardien, toujours à veiller sur moi. _Non pas vraiment, Ronon. Je crois que j'ai trop dansé. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Tu veux que je t'appelle Beckett ?

- Non, pas besoin. C'est juste de la fatigue et cette chaleur ! Est-ce que tu peux me raccompagner à ma chambre ?

- Bien sur.

**4 3 2 1 BONNE ANNEE !!!**

- Bonne année Ronon.

- Bonne année Gabrielle. Allez viens je te raccompagne à ta chambre.

Gabrielle se tourna et s'appuya sur le bras de Ronon. Elle ne vit pas John qui la regardait partir avec Ronon, sinon elle aurait vu combien il semblait anéanti.

* * *

_Toujours frustrée Idrill ? Et oui je sais je vous fait languir mais si tout se goupille bien vous verrez dans mon prochain chapitre ! Caliente !_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

_Avez-vous l'épisode de Scrubs hier soir ? Il m'a fait pleuré. Je trouve ça vraiment dommage que cette série adorable passe si tard le soir._

* * *

Sheppard ne pouvait plus reculer, après tout il avait déjà demandé permission auprès d'Elizabeth d'amener Gabrielle sur la planète. SG1 devait faire une visite de courtoisie pour entretenir les relations diplomatiques, par conséquent la présence de Gabrielle ne poserait pas de problème. Mais depuis qu'il l'avait vu avec Ronon, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur.

_Enfin il est trop tard pour y penser, je suis devant sa porte._

Il fit carillonner la sonnette. Il espéra qu'elle n'était pas encore couchée, ni qu'elle soit en galante compagnie, mais ils partaient demain à la première heure, il devait donc la prévenir ce soir.

Gabrielle lui ouvrit la porte. Elle portait toujours la robe dans laquelle il l'avait vu à la soirée mais elle était désormais pieds nus.

- John, qu'est ce qui t'amène à ma porte ? Tout va bien j'espère ?

_- Ouf, elle est seule._ Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Excuse moi de te déranger à cette heure.

- Tu ne me déranges pas. Je me suis échappée de la soirée car je n'en pouvais plus de me faire écraser les pieds. J'avais la tête qui tournait à force de danser.

_- Elle est donc rentrée car elle était fatiguée. _C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas trop l'occasion de nous entraîner dans cette cité.

- Je suis sur que tu es un excellent danseur. Je t'ai pourtant cherché du regard, tu n'étais pas à la soirée ?

_- Elle voulait danser avec moi ! Rien n'est perdu. Je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin ! _Je ne me sentais pas dans mon assiette.

Il regardait Gabrielle enlever une à une les épingles de ses cheveux. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade le long de son dos nu. Il soupira et tenta de penser à autre chose qu'à la peau crémeuse qu'il voyait.

- J'en suis désolée.

- Enfin, j'étais venu te demander si ça t'intéressait de nous accompagner demain en visite sur une planète. On doit aller prendre des nouvelles des occupants, manger avec eux. Bref entretenir des relations amicales.

Gabrielle se leva et regarda Sheppard d'un air incrédule.

- Quitter cette cité pour une journée ?

- Enfin plutôt pour un jour entier, on doit assister à un de leur banquet. Mais oui c'est l'idée.

- Ce serait fantastique. Merci John c'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on pouvait me faire.

Elle lui décrocha alors le plus beau sourire qu'il avait vu sur son visage depuis la planète des enfants. Il sentit alors monter son propre sourire.

- Je viendrais te chercher demain à sept heures.

- C'est parfait.

Sheppard se tourna et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il entendit Gabrielle.

- John.

- Oui.

- Bonne année.

- Bonne année Gabrielle. _Elle commence bien._

Il se tourna et quitta l'appartement à contre cœur mais seulement après un regard vers Gabrielle qui avait finalement réussit à relâcher toute sa chevelure.

* * *

L'expédition qui avait semblé comme une bonne idée au début, se révéla comme une véritable torture pour John. Rien que les présentations furent un échec.

Ils étaient arrivés devant les habitants de la planète et comme d'habitude, Teyla s'était avancé pour dire bonjour en premier.

- Teyla Emmagan. C'est toujours un plaisir de te revoir.

- Bacchus, comment se porte ton peuple.

- Bien merci. Bonjour colonel Sheppard, Dr Mc Kay, Ronon Dex. Mais je vois que vous nous amenez une nouvelle tête ?

- Oui Bacchus. Je te présente Gabrielle Valois.

Bacchus avait alors laissé tomber sa fourche et avait regardé Gabrielle d'un air incrédule. Des murmures se mirent alors à circuler le long des rangs de villageois. Il enleva alors son chapeau et courba la tête, rapidement suivit par tous les autres villageois.

- C'est un honneur ma dame que vous veniez nous voir.

- S'il vous plaît, relevez vous je ne mérites pas tout ceci.

- Vous êtes l'élue.

- Je suis comme vous. Je suis juste venue pour découvrir votre planète.

- Je me fais un devoir de vous servir de guide.

Bacchus amena alors Gabrielle à travers le village, visiter les différentes fermes, pâturages et goûter les différentes spécialités du peuple.

John se retrouvait à négocier avec les Anciens du village autour d'une table avec Teyla tandis que Ronon et Rodney accompagnaient Gabrielle.

_- Enfin au moins elle n'est pas seule avec Ronon, même si ce n'était vraiment pas l'idée que je me faisais de notre journée. _

Il ne pu revoir Gabrielle qu'autour du feu le soir, pour le dîner. Il attendait patiemment son retour en écoutant à moitié la conversation entre Teyla et Bacchus.

- Elle a adoré notre école.

- Oui elle semble accordé beaucoup d'importance aux enfants.

- Vous auriez dû nous dire que vous l'amèneriez, Teyla.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu. C'était un choix de dernière minute.

Sheppard se resservit un autre verre.

_- Fameux leur petit jus de fruit. Mais où est-elle ?_

- Il vit alors rentrer Ronon et Rodney qui s'installèrent à ses côtés.

- Mais où est Gabrielle ? Vous n'étiez pas supposé la laisser seule !

- Elle est dans un endroit où nous ne pouvons l'accompagner. Des femmes du village ont tenu à lui offrir un costume traditionnel, elle est en train de se changer.

- Ah.

John n'en pouvait plus. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. C'était Gabrielle. Elle portait effectivement un costume traditionnel mais le plus beau c'était que les femmes lui avaient mis des fleurs dans ses cheveux relâchés.

_- Elle est splendide, comme j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras._

John pressa les paumes de ses mains contre ses cuisses comme pour se contrôler. Bacchus se leva et prit la parole.

- Dame Gabrielle, je m'exprime au nom de tout mon peuple lorsque je dis que nous sommes honorés de votre présence ici ce soir.

- C'est moi qui suis honorée de votre accueil. Votre générosité et votre gentillesse n'ont pas de limites. Vous aurez fait de cette journée la plus merveilleuse qui soit.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueillit ce discours.

- Maintenant, festoyons mes amis, c'est soir de fête.

Gabrielle s'assit à côté de John. Elle lui souria comme si elle s'excusait pour tout le remue-ménage. John se rapprocha d'elle pour se faire entendre.

- Je t'inviterais plus souvent avec nous en mission. C'est la première fois que nous avons droit à un tel accueil.

Gabrielle se mit à rire.

- Ce n'est pas désagréable pour moi non plus, si j'omets la partie où on me prend pour une divinité. J'espère juste ne pas les décevoir.

- Je ne pense pas que tu le puisses.

- Espérons-le.

John ne savait pas si c'était le vin ou le feu, mais il avait très chaud. La proximité avec Gabrielle l'enivrait. Leurs bras et leurs épaules se frôlaient et chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient, le contact envoyait des éclairs le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_- Qu'est ce qu'elle sent bon !_

John regarda l'intérieur de son poignet en s'imaginant en train d'y déposer un baiser. Il jeta des regards sur la nuque de Gabrielle en imaginant ses lèvres le long de son cou. Tout chez elle était un prétexte à fantasmer.

_- Bon sang il faut que je me calme ! Il faut que je lui parle calmement sinon je vais la faire fuir._

Gabrielle se sentait toute chose. La chaleur et la proximité de John lui embrumaient l'esprit. Elle avait envie de se retrouver dans ses bras, de se sentir en sécurité, protéger de tout. C'était le seul qui n'attendait rien d'elle, qui ne la traitait pas différemment. Jamais elle ne se sentait aussi femme que dans son regard, et, quand elle le croisait c'est dans la peau d'une tentatrice qu'elle voulait se fondre..

_- J'ai trop chaud, je vais me sentir mal._

- Elle se leva.

- John, je vais dehors, j'ai besoin de pendre l'air.

- Je t'accompagne, ce n'est pas prudent de se promener seule la nuit. Rodney, j'ai ma radio si jamais il y a un problème urgent.

Rodney leva la tête devant l'emphase de colonel.

_- C'est bon j'ai compris, ça veut ne déranger sous aucun prétexte. _Faites attention à vous.

* * *

- Ca fait du bien un peu d'air et de silence.

- Oui, c'est toujours l'effet que me fait ce genre d'endroit.

Gabrielle se mit alors à déambuler dans le village. John la suivait en silence.

_- Comment lui en parler ?_

- John ?

Gabrielle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre à l'extérieur du village. Sheppard la regardait au clair de lune.

- Oui ?

- Je suis contente que tu te sentes à nouveau capable de me parler et d'être près de moi.

- Le contraire n'avait jamais été le cas. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait croire que je t'évitais.

- A un moment, j'ai crut que j'avais fait quelque chose qui t'avait déplu. Ce n'était pas facile.

Gabrielle croisa les bras devant elle et baissa la tête. La douleur que John perçut dans sa voix lui fit l'effet du coup de couteau dans le cœur.

Il se mit devant elle, lui prit les poignets pour qu'elle relève la tête. Quand il croisa enfin son regard, il su qu'il était amoureux de Gabrielle. Il se maudissait d'avoir été assez stupide pour la faire souffrir.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais sans toi Gabrielle.

* * *

_Je fais dans la torture. Aie aie pas taper, pas taper._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

_Pour savoir pourquoi j'ai terminé le chapitre précédent à cet instant, c'est tout simplement que je voulais prendre le temps d'écrire correctement ce chapitre. Voila je vous livre enfin la suite._

* * *

John prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Gabrielle. Un baiser chaste pour lui prouver combien il avait envie d'être avec elle, si elle le voulait bien. Il plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

- John, murmura Gabrielle.

Elle se mit alors sur la pointe de ses pieds pour combler la distance manquante.

Leur baiser n'avait plus rien d'enfantin. Leurs langues se caressaient entre leurs lèvres entre ouvertes, tout comme leurs mains se pressaient pour que l'étreinte ne se brise jamais.

John baissa une de ses mains sur la nuque de Gabrielle, cette nuque qui l'avait tant fait rêver pendant le repas. Son autre main passa autour de la taille de Gabrielle pour la ramener vers lui. Il s'émerveilla de la finesse du corps de Gabrielle. Il avait l'impression qu'une simple pression la briserait en morceaux.

Les mains de Gabrielle avaient également fait leur voyage. L'une d'elle était allée de la veste où Gabrielle s'était d'abord agrippée pour garder l'équilibre, pour se retrouver dans ses cheveux. Ses doigt s'évertuaient à ébouriffer encore plus, si c'était possible, les cheveux du lieutenant colonel. Sa deuxième main s'était insinuée sous son blouson et était maintenant posée sur son dos. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait enfin en sécurité.

_C'est ça le bonheur ?_

Elle avait envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, envie de sentir sa peau nue sous ses doigts. Elle mordilla la lèvre inférieure de John. Elle se sentait perdre pied. Des vagues de plaisir lui parcouraient le corps.

_Dieu qu'elle embrasse bien !_

Sheppard avait embrassé son nombre de femmes et jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Toute sa frustration et ses envies se combinaient en une furieuse envie d'arracher ses vêtements à Gabrielle. En même temps, tout ce dont il avait envie c'est de la tenir dans ses bras et de jamais la relâcher, la protéger de tout, la garder pour lui seul comme un joyau précieux.

_Bon sang ! Il faut que je me calme sinon je vais lui remonter ses jupes autour de sa taille et la prendre ici dans l'herbe !_

Il n'avait pas envie de faire ça dans le gazon dans la nuit noire. Il voulait la coucher dans son lit sous la lumière des bougies, prendre son temps pour la déshabiller. Imprégner tous les détails de son corps dans sa mémoire pour la garder toujours près de lui. Voir ses pupilles se dilater sous l'effort, sentir son souffle et son cœur s'accélérer et entendre les petits cris qu'elle émettrait.

Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il mit fin à leur baiser.

- Gabrielle, tu me rends dingue.

- Je ne suis pas loin de la folie non plus.

- Et dire que je croyais que j'avais perdu ma chance auprès de toi.

- Jamais, c'est moi qui croyais que tu étais furieux à cause de moi.

- J'essayais seulement de me maîtriser. Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est tellement…fort !

- Je sais je ressens la même chose.

John embrassa alors sa gorge et elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Il piqueta son cou de baisers et en profitant pour humer son parfum qui le rendait dingue.

- Hmmm qu'est ce que tu sens bon. Je l'ai toujours pensé.

- Tu ne sens pas mauvais non plus.

Sheppard se mit alors à rire doucement. Il resserra Gabrielle dans son étreinte et soupira, tandis que Gabrielle posa son oreille contre son cœur. Elle écoutait les battements de cœur de John. Elle se sentait si bien.

Puis comme un prédateur silencieux, elle avait soudain le pire des pressentiments. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout son corps se raidit. Sheppard recula la tête pour la regarder d'un air interrogateur.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose cloche. Retournons au village.

Sheppard ne posa pas de question devant le visage qu'avait Gabrielle. Au même instant, une lumière bleue apparue dans le village avec le bruit caractéristique d'une télétransportation.

- LES WRAITHS !

John se mit à courir, suivit de près par Gabrielle. On entendait les cris des villageois.

- Rodney, qu'est ce qui se passe au village ?

- C'est la panique, des wraiths ont débarqué. Ils sont partout. Attention !

Des coups de fusil retentirent dans la radio et John accéléra sa course. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne son équipe, qu'il trouve le moyen de rejoindre le jumper et de mettre Gabrielle en sécurité.

Il avança prudemment arme dégainée. Les villageois couraient dans les rues, suivis de près par des soldats wraiths.

- Gabrielle, je veux que tu restes près de moi.

- John.

Comme au ralenti, il vit le wraith derrière Gabrielle pointer son arme sur elle. Il la poussa hors d'atteinte et pris une double décharge dans le torse. Il s'écroula sous le regard de Gabrielle.

- NON !

Elle se jeta sur le corps sans vie de John. Elle chercha désespérément son pouls. Elle prit la main de John dans la sienne cherchant une solution à son cauchemar. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, elle ne savait plus où elle était. A nouveau, elle fut submergée par un sentiment d'impuissance.

_Vous avez des capacités quasi-illimitées, on ne sait pas ce dont vous êtes capable._

Les mots de Rodney lui revenaient à l'esprit.

_Non je ne suis plus impuissante, je peux faire changer les choses._

Elle entendit alors le wraith à ses côtés et leva la tête. Le wraith fit ce qui pouvait le plus ressembler à un sourire de victoire.

- Vous ne le toucherez pas.

Chaque mot trempé dans de la haine pure, Gabrielle regarda le wraith dans les yeux et sourit.

Un éclair d'énergie traversa le village, éclairant tout comme en plein jour. Le wraith s'écroula en même temps que Gabrielle.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut une lumière bleue et une silhouette qui se tenait au dessus d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et tomba dans l'inconscience.

_John._

* * *

_Voila et c'est reparti sur les chapeaux de roues. C'est une série d'action quand même !_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

_Déjà le chapitre 30, qui l'eût crut ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable d'écrire autant._

* * *

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, compte tenu du fait qu'il devrait être mort. Il a reçu une double décharge Dr Weir, seul l'aide de Gabrielle a pu le sauver. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'on ne l'a pas encore trouvé.

- Je sais Carson. Toutes nos tentatives pour la localiser ont échoué. Combien de pertes y a t'il eu ?

- Ronon et Teyla ont quelques ecchymoses et Rodney a eu une dent déchaussée. Pour les villageois, deux personnes sont mortes et le reste est juste choqué. C'est un bilan des plus positifs pour une attaque de wraiths.

- Mais comment les wraiths sont-ils morts ?

- Leurs cœurs ont implosés. Leur mort est surprenante.

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Je l'ignore.

- Tous ces mystères m'inquiètent.

- Moi aussi, Elizabeth. Moi aussi.

* * *

Il avait très mal à la tête et il se sentait nauséeux. Les bruits environnants lui indiquaient qu'il était à l'infirmerie.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les paupières mais elles trop lourdes. Il lutta encore une fois et ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Il était bien à l'infirmerie. Rodney était allongé sur le lit à côté, il avait le visage enflé. Il tenta de parler mais le seul bruit qu'il émit, fut un raclement de gorge.

- Vous voulez de l'eau John ?

Rodney approcha un verre d'eau avec une paille. John but avec bonheur.

- Merci ça fait du bien.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a roulé dessus. Mais vous ?

- Une simple dent déchaussée, ce n'est rien.

Mc Kay ne se plaignait pas, ce qui éveilla la suspicion de John.

- Que faisons-nous ici ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

- Non, tout est vague. Racontez-moi.

Sheppard reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Rodney déglutit péniblement.

- On était sur MG4-339, à un banquet. La fête battait son plein lorsque vous et Gabrielle êtes sortis. C'est peut après que les wraiths ont attaqués.

- Lorsque Mc Kay prononça le prénom de Gabrielle, tous les souvenirs de la veille revinrent à John. Il se revoyait marchant dans le clair de lune avec Gabrielle. Il la revoyait dans son costume de villageoise avec des fleurs pleins les cheveux. Son parfum lui envahit le nez et il se revoyait en train de l'embrasser. Puis il y avait la lumière bleue, les cris, la panique. Ils avaient courus vers le village. Il revoyait le wraith s'apprêtant à tirer sur Gabrielle, il l'avait poussé et puis plus rien. La douleur pendant une fraction de secondes et le blanc.

- Où est Gabrielle ?

- Il y a eu une lumière très vive et tous les wraiths se sont écroulés. Quand on vous a retrouvé, vous étiez inconscient mais vivant malgré une double décharge que le wraith vous a infligée.

- Mc Kay, où est Gabrielle !

- Nous l'ignorons.

Il sorti un ruban rose de sa poche et le tendit à Sheppard.

- C'est la seule chose que nous avons trouvée.

* * *

Quand Gabrielle émergea de l'inconscience, la première chose auquel elle pensa, fut qu'elle était encore vivante.

_Je suis très affaiblie mais vivante, Mc Kay serait fier de moi._

Puis elle se souvint pourquoi elle était dans cet état.

_Oh mon Dieu, John ! John est mort !_

Cette seule pensée lui retourna le ventre et elle se mit à vomir à profusion. Une fois, son estomac vide, elle se roula en boule et tenta de se faire la plus petite possible. Son corps était à la fois secoué de spasmes et de sanglots. Elle avait froid, elle ne savait pas où elle était et elle croyait que l'amour qu'elle venait de trouver était mort.

_J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas me réveiller._

Elle sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

- John recouchez-vous.

- Carson il faut que j'ailles la chercher !

- Tout le monde est déjà sur le qui-vive. Vous ne servirez à rien, vous ne tenez même pas debout. Pire vous serez une gène.

- Je vais très bien.

Comme pour prouver son point, John se leva. Il fut prit de vertiges et dû se tenir à son lit. Beckett le recoucha sur son lit.

- Vous voyez bien. Soyez raisonnable. Vous êtes un miraculé. Gabrielle vous a sauvé. Maintenant vous devez vous remettre d'aplomb afin de la sauver elle, où qu'elle soit.

John lui prit le bras et le regarda d'un air implorant.

- Il faut qu'on la retrouve Beckett.

Le ton de voix du colonel brisa le cœur du docteur.

- Je te promets que l'on fait tout pour. Je n'ai jamais vu Ronon et Teyla aussi désespérés. Cela presque deux jours qu'ils n'ont pas dormis. Ils la cherchent sans relâches, appuyés par tous les militaires disponibles et ça en fait beaucoup.

- N'est-il pas possible que cela soit les villageois ?

- Les premières recherches ne donnent rien de ce côté-là. Maintenant je veux que vous vous reposiez.

John ferma les yeux, plus pour que Carson le laisse seul que par envie de se reposer. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait des images de sa soirée. Il lança une prière silencieuse.

_Où est-tu Gabrielle ? Où que tu sois, je viendrais te chercher._

* * *

_L'abus de review est bon pour la santé. _


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

_Bonjour je sais que j'ai tardé mais pour ma défense j'étais en train de faire la traduction du stargate de lundi dernier, donc voilà si vous trouvez des sous-titres où la traduction a été faite par mimi ben vous savez d'où ça vient. Bon maintenant je vous ai assez fait attendre voici la suite._

* * *

Lorsque Ronon et Teyla rentrèrent de la planète, ils furent accueillis par John. Il avait harcelé Beckett pour qu'il le relâche et le seul compromis qu'il avait accepté c'était le fauteuil roulant dans lequel il les accueillit.

- Teyla !

- John, je suis heureuse de vous voir debout.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter ce fauteuil mais sinon ça va. Vous avez des nouvelles ?

Teyla baissa son regard et Ronon resta silencieux. Elle releva la tête.

- John nous l'avons cherché partout. Elle n'est pas sur cette planète. Elle a disparue.

- Elle n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça enfin, cria Sheppard.

- John calmez-vous.

- Rodney.

Le Dr Mc Kay arriva derrière John.

- Je pense qu'on doit maintenant envisagez la possibilité qu'elle…

- Ne le dites pas, cria John.

- John, je pense que Gabrielle…

- Non !

- Ecoutez-moi à la fin ! Je voulais dire qu'elle pouvait être prisonnière des wraiths !

Sheppard soufflait comme un bœuf. Toutes ces émotions l'épuisaient et l'idée que Gabrielle puisse être avec les wraiths. Il secoua la tête comme pour oublier cette idée.

- Chez les wraiths ? Mais comment ?

- Je pense qu'on l'a amené sur leur vaisseau mère. Cela a dû les intriguer de voir tous leurs petits soldats mourir d'un coup. Ils ont dû localiser et descendre pour la prendre avec eux.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour la localiser ?

- Je l'ignore John, je l'ignore. Mais maintenant vous pouvez aller vous reposer, je chercherais un moyen.

Sheppard devint silencieux et réfléchît.

- Merci Rodney.

Il actionna son fauteuil et quitta les membres de SGA1. Les trois amis le regardèrent s'en aller.

- Comment va-t-il, Rodney ?

- Mal Teyla.

Rodney soupira.

- Je retourne à mon laboratoire. Je vais chercher un moyen de localiser le vaisseau wraith qui était en orbite autour de la planète. Vous ferriez mieux d'aller vous reposer. John aura besoin d'être entouré demain.

- Oui, cela me semble sage. Bonne nuit Rodney.

* * *

John roulait dans les couloirs. Il leva la tête et sans s'en rendre compte, il réalisa qu'il était arrivé devant la porte de Gabrielle. Il ouvrit et pénétra dans l'appartement. Tout avait été laissé tel que. Sa robe du nouvel an était posée sur une chaise. Il leva la tête vers le balcon et y vit Gabrielle. Elle se tourna et sourit puis s'évanouit dans la nuit.

_Je suis fatigué, j'ai l'impression de la voir._

Il regarda un instant autour de lui, puis quitta l'appartement en verrouillant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Gabrielle ouvra les yeux. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait été inconsciente mais rien dans la cellule ne lui permettait de le savoir. Elle tenta de se lever mais ses jambes ne lui permettaient pas de rester debout. Elle s'assit donc et regarda autour d'elle.

Elle tenta à nouveau de se lever et réussit en se tenant après le mur. Elle avança péniblement vers l'entrée de la cellule et regarda à travers la porte. Personne. Un silence de mort régnait dans les couloirs.

_Où suis je ?_

Elle entendit des pas et elle partit rapidement s'asseoir au fond de la cellule. Au fur et à mesure que les pas s'approchaient, le cœur de Gabrielle s'accéléra. Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration.

A ce moment là, un wraith ouvrit la porte, entouré par deux gardes.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

Le wraith posa sa main autour de son cou et serra.

- Comment as-tu fait pour tuer les autres wraiths ?

- Je ne sais pas !

Le wraith souleva Gabrielle d'une main. Elle s'agrippa du mieux qu'elle pu mais elle savait qu'elle était en train de s'étouffer.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse acceptable.

- Je… ne… sais… rien.

- De quelle planète tu viens ?

Gabrielle savait qu'Atlantis devait rester secrète. Elle serra les mâchoires.

- Réponds !

Le wraith secoua Gabrielle comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle commençait à voir des étoiles. Le wraith le sentit et relâcha son étreinte. Gabrielle prit de grandes bouffées d'air.

D'un geste ample, le wraith la projeta contre le mur et Gabrielle sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Le wraith la retourna dos au sol, et posa sa main sur son buste.

Il lui souria et commença à retirer son énergie vitale. Gabrielle se mit à hurler. Il s'arrêta.

- Réponds-moi.

- Non !

Il recommença à se rassasier de Gabrielle. Il se délectait de la quantité d'énergie dont semblait contenir le corps frêle devant lui. Il s'arrêta cependant. Gabrielle s'effondra et se mit à pleurer.

- Vous êtes une formidable source d'énergie pour mon peuple. Nous reviendrons tous les jours pour nous nourrir de vous et ceux jusqu'à ce que vous parlez. A demain.

Il lui avait annoncé ça comme s'ils avaient un rendez-vous galant ensemble. Il la quitta avec un ricanement sinistre.

* * *

_Donc voilà mon chapitre. Je sais, je sais pas très intéressant mais je vous promets de m'y mettre dès que mon dos est guéris. Pour l'instant la douleur est vraiment insupportable. _


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

_Me revoilà, après un épisode à vide où je soignais mon dos et un rhume j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira à nouveau._

* * *

_- _John, John !

Cela faisait une semaine que toute la cité d'Atlantis avait reprit le cours normal de ses activités. Cependant, Rodney Mc Kay n'avait pas arrêté de tenter de localiser Gabrielle. Il envoyait parfois son équipe en repérage, mais pour l'instant ils n'avaient rien trouvé. C'est pourquoi pour John, voir Rodney courir dans les couloirs cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose de neuf s'était produit.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je l'ai trouvé ! J'ai localisé le vaisseau wraith !

- C'est fantastique!

- Le vaisseau est en orbite basse autour d'une planète inhabitée. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu du mal à déduire sa trajectoire. Le souci c'est que l'on ne pourra pas s'en approcher.

- Préparer vos affaires Mc Kay, on part première chose demain matin pour cette planète.

Il partit en courant dans les couloirs pour prévenir Elizabeth.

- Oui mais pour faire quoi John ?

Rodney secoua la tête, son ami ne voyait pas les complications en vue.

* * *

Gabrielle n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait une semaine que les wraiths se nourrissait d'elle. A chaque fois ils lui demandaient des questions et à chaque fois, elle ne leur répondait pas. Elle aurait voulu mourir le jour où elle avait vu John tomber sous les déflagrations. Plus rien ne la retenait. Elle savait que des peuples s'attendaient à ce qu'elle les sauve des wraiths mais comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle était leur prisonnière. Pire ils semblaient se servir d'elle pour regagner des forces.

_Au moins ils ne se nourrissent pas de personnes._

Mais combien de temps pourrait-elle encore tenir ? Cette question l'effrayait car elle savait que la limite était proche.

* * *

- Que faisons nous ici Dr Mc Kay ?

- Si je vous ai réunis ici Teyla et Ronon, c'est parce que je crois que nous devons trouver un moyen de limiter les risques de l'expédition de demain.

Rodney se leva de son bureau et commença à faire les cents pas. Il était vraisemblablement nerveux.

- Limiter les risques je ne comprend pas.

- C'est simple Teyla. Quand j'ai dit à Sheppard que nous avons trouvé le vaisseau wraith, il n'a pas écouté tout ce que je lui ai dit. J'ai précisé que je ne voyais aucun moyen de sortir Gabrielle de ce mauvais pas.

- On rentre, on tue tout ce qui bouge et on sort Gabrielle de ce mauvais pas. Fin de l'histoire.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça Ronon !

- Je vois pas pourquoi.

- Déjà, est-ce qu'elle est encore vivante ? Rien ne nous le prouve, cela fait une semaine je vous le rappelle.

- On ne laisse pas les nôtres derrière. Vous nous le rappelez sans cesse.

- Je le sais Teyla mais il s'agit de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour rien. Et d'empêcher que Sheppard ne fasse du mal. Il ne pense pas clairement. Il n'a qu'une idée en tête. Sauver Gabrielle.

- Moi aussi je veux la sauver.

- Merci de ta participation enrichissante Ronon.

A cette dernière remarque, le runner se leva en direction du scientifique avec sur le visage un air menaçant. Teyla s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

- Je comprends votre point de vue Rodney. Je pense effectivement qu'il ne faut se mettre en péril si par malheur Gabrielle n'est plus vivante. Cependant, j'ai ma petite idée.

- Laquelle ?

- Vous voulez savoir si Gabrielle est encore vivante. Je propose que j'essaye de sonder leur esprit pour le savoir.

- Sonder leur esprit ? Mais vous avez failli en mourir la dernière fois !

- C'est un risque que j'accepte de prendre. Je veux également tenter de sauver Gabrielle si je le peux.

- Je pense que vous n'avez plus aucun argument contre cette expédition.

Ronon se leva et de toute sa carrure imposante se posa devant Mc Kay.

- Non, non. Je vais préparer ce que je peux pour demain.

- Très bien, à demain alors Dr Mc Kay.

Teyla se tourna et quitta le laboratoire suivit par Ronon. Rodney se rassit et soupira les mains posées au dessus de clavier. Puis il se mit à pianoter.

* * *

Gabrielle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se mit à trembler. Le wraith s'approcha d'elle.

- Dit nous ce que nous voulons savoir !

- Non !

Gabrielle cria comme pour se donner du courage. Le wraith se rapprocha, la souleva d'une main et posa sa deuxième main sur sa poitrine et commença à la vider de son énergie. Gabrielle se mit à crier et à se débattre. Le wraith la relâcha et Gabrielle tenta de reprendre son souffle.

- Demain tu parleras.

Le wraith sortit de la cellule et Gabrielle su qu'il avait raison.

* * *

_Est-ce qu'elle dira tout aux wraiths ? Sheppard parviendra-t-il à sauver Gabrielle à temps ? La suite au prochain numéro mais pas sans une review !_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33**

_Je rappelle que ma fic n'est pas pour les enfants et que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre j'accepte n'importe lequel des hommes disponibles! _

* * *

L'équipe de SGA1 était tendue. Dès qu'ils avaient passé la porte des étoiles, ils avaient occultés le jumper. Ils se tenaient maintenant à une distance respectable du vaisseau ruche. Sheppard tenait les commandes en compagnie de Ronon, tandis que Teyla et Rodney se tenaient à l'arrière.

- Tu es sure que tu veux faire ça Teyla ?

- Oui Rodney. Vous avez bien vu le regard de John. C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire depuis bien longtemps.

- Parlons en de son sourire. Il me rappelle les carnassiers avant de tuer une proie !

- Il se prépare au combat.

- Oui, sûrement. Bon je vous sangle et j'appelle les autres.

- Très bien.

Rodney passa des sangles souples autour des poignets de Teyla. La dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté l'expérience, un wraith avait prit son contrôle avait tenté des faire du mal. Le scientifique appela les deux hommes et ils se mirent autour de Teyla.

- Faites attention à vous Teyla.

- Merci John.

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

_Montrez moi si Gabrielle est vivante !_

* * *

Gabrielle tremblait dans la cellule. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle était là et depuis longtemps, elle avait perdue tout espoir. Elle savait que le petit jeu avec les wraiths pouvait durer longtemps car elle voyait bien qu'elle ne vieillissait pas. Ses mains avaient gardées leur surface lisse. Elle était une source d'énergie inépuisable. La douleur, cependant, était chaque fois plus grande. Elle avait peur car elle se demandait si elle aurait le cran de garder le silence jusqu'au bout.

_Non, au prochain repas je vais parler._

Elle mit ses mains sur ses cuisses et bascula d'avant en arrière. Le mouvement la calmant assez pour qu'elle arrête de trembler. C'est à ce moment que le wraith entra dans la cellule.

- Aujourd'hui tu vas te mettre à parler.

Il l'empoigna et commença à se nourrir d'elle. Il s'arrêta une seconde et regarda la femme qui tenait dans sa main. Il vit sa volonté vaciller.

- Parle.

Gabrielle lui lança un regard noir et lui cracha sa langue à la figure. Jamais plus elle ne parlerait. Le wraith cria de toute sa puissance. Un cri qu'on entendit à travers le vaisseau. Il attrapa Gabrielle et la regarda dans les yeux.

* * *

La première chose que Teyla perçue fut l'énorme colère de tous les wraiths.

- Ils sont en colère. Très en colère. Ils sont contrariés.

Elle chercha à se lier avec celui vers qui tous les esprits wraiths se tendaient. Elle y parvint et vit Gabrielle regardant le wraith.

_Gabrielle !_

Teyla tenta de la contacter.

* * *

Gabrielle sentit le contact léger à travers les yeux du wraith.

_Teyla !_

Gabrielle se concentra sur le lien.

_Teyla ! Partez sans moi ! Ne vous risquez pas ! Regardez sous mon lit ! Mon lit !_

Le wraith le sentit bien qu'il ne pu savoir ce qu'il s'était dit. Il grogna.

- Maudite femelle !

Il arracha les yeux pour que Gabrielle ne puisse plus communiquer par quelque moyen que ce soit. Gabrielle hurla.

- Plus jamais tu ne communiqueras avec les autres. Tu seras à jamais notre bétail.

Gabrielle pleurait les mains sur ses orbites meurtries mais en elle l'espoir venait de renaître et aucune menace wraith ne pourrait le tuer.

* * *

Teyla hurla.

- Teyla !

Rodney était effrayé. Il lui défit les poignets pendant qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Ronon la soutenait.

- Teyla comment ça va ?

John était inquiet. Beaucoup reposés sur les épaules de Teyla.

- Quelle horreur ! mais quelle horreur ! Gabrielle…Gabrielle…

- Elle est vivante alors ! cria John.

Il semblait tellement heureux. Teyla reprit une respiration.

- Ils lui ont arrachés les yeux !

- Quoi !

- Ils lui arrachés les yeux car elle a communiqué avec moi ! Je n'aurais jamais dû !

Rodney prit le bras de Teyla et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Teyla ce n'est pas de votre faute. Les wraiths sont cruels nous le savons tous. Ils aiment torturer leurs captifs.

- Par tous les dieux ! Comment ont-ils pu faire ça, cria Ronon.

John frappa le côté du jumper de toutes ses forces. Non content de l'effet produit, il recommença. Il s'écroula dans son siège et passa ses mains blessées dans ses cheveux. Il se releva et avança vers les trois autres qui l'avaient regardé en silence.

- Allons la chercher maintenant.

- Nous sommes prêts John, dit doucement Teyla.

Il reprit les commandes d'un air assassin.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda John.

- Elle m'a dit de ne pas venir la chercher, de ne pas se risquer pour elle. Elle a également insisté pour qu'on regarde sous son lit.

- Sous son lit ? Elle y ira elle-même quand on la ramènera. J'irais jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut pour la chercher !

- Nous vous suivons John.

- Merci Teyla.

Le silence se fit dans le jumper.

* * *

Gabrielle espérait que Teyla l'avait écouté. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se risquent pour elle. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer. Elle déchira un morceau de tissu de sa jupe et l'attacha autour de ses yeux. Maintenant, il lui suffisait d'attendre.

* * *

_Un peu gore ce chapitre quand même ! Finalement c'est vrai j'aime les personnages torturés !_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34**

_Pour la réponse à la question posée dans le chapitre précédent c'est pas encore ici que vous saurez pourquoi! Niark niark!_

* * *

- Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? Je veux le silence absolu sur le vaisseau ce qui veut dire vous Mc Kay.

- Merci je le sais. Je n'ai aucune envie de me faire découvrir par des wraiths.

- Je disais donc silence absolu. On trouve Gabrielle, on plante la bombe et on déguerpit le plus vite possible.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour convaincre Elizabeth de donner son feu vert pour cette mission suicide.

- J'ai dit à Elizabeth combien Gabrielle pouvait être un atout pour notre cité…

- A d'autres ! s'exprima Rodney.

- Et je disais avant que tu ne m'interrompes, je lui ai présenté ma démission si elle refusait car je serais allé la chercher quand même, termina John.

- De plus, je lui ai également présenté la mienne car j'aurais suivi le colonel Sheppard, rajouta Teyla.

- Moi aussi, grogna Ronon.

- Donc si je comprends bien je suis le seul à qui vous ne l'avez pas dit. J'aurais fait pareil vous savez, ajouta Rodney.

John souria devant l'air du scientifique. Il regarda ses trois compagnons et se dit qu'ils faisaient une fine équipe.

- Bon allons sauver Gabrielle !

- C'est moi ou à chaque fois que Gabrielle nous sauve, il faut la sauver après.

- Ce n'est pas faux Rodney, je tacherai de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois.

John donna une tape affectueuse sur le dos du scientifique. Il n'oubliait pas que c'est grâce à cet homme qu'ils avaient retrouvé la trace de Gabrielle. Le silence se fit et Sheppard se positionna en tête avec la ferme intention de tuer tout ce qui pourrait bouger.

* * *

La douleur avait commencé à diminuer. Elle avait très mal à la tête. Elle cherchait à se repérer dans la cellule mais elle sentait perdue.

_Teyla est là. Sûrement Ronon aussi puisqu'il l'accompagne dans toutes les missions. Mais qui pilote ? Dr Mc Kay doit être là également ! Je me demande qui remplace John ? John ! Oh mon Dieu, John. Ca fait si mal !_

Gabrielle tenta de se calmer.

_Je vais sortir d'ici et je me vouerai à mon travail. De toute façon qui pourrait me regarder maintenant._

Gabrielle s'assit au fond de la cellule et se mit à attendre en tendant son esprit vers l'extérieur de sa cellule.

* * *

SGA1 avançait silencieusement à travers les couloirs qui étaient assez peu fréquentés. Mc Kay les guidait du mieux qu'il pouvait à l'aide du détecteur de signes de vie.

- Mc Kay où est elle, bon sang ! demanda Sheppard.

- Je crois qu'elle se trouve dans ce dernier couloir mais il y a trois autres signes de vie à proximité dont un qui se dirige vers la cellule. Si on tire dans le tas, on sera découvert.

- Oui mais ils vont sûrement se nourrir encore d'elle ! On ne peut pas la laisser là.

Sheppard réfléchit un instant puis regarda Ronon.

- Ronon est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais le tuer avec tes couteaux ? Le troisième, Teyla, on te le laisse. Je vous couvre avec le P-90 s'il le faut et Rodney vous restez en arrière. Allez on y va.

Le silence se refit. Ronon sortit deux couteaux et se positionna pour le jeter. Teyla se mit à sa droite et se prépara également, tandis que Sheppard s'accroupit au niveau de l'angle pour protéger son équipe d'une rafale s'il le fallait. Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, John leurs fit signe et la mise à mort se mit en place.

* * *

Gabrielle sentit quelque chose dans l'air. Il était électrique. Il y régnait une certaine frénésie. Elle se leva et écouta. La cellule s'ouvrit. Elle prit une bouffée d'air et sentit l'odeur répugnante d'un wraith.

- Je viens pour mon repas, ricana le wraith.

Gabrielle se prépara à ressentir la douleur d'une nouvelle attaque. Elle entendit deux bruits sourds suivit de près par un autre bruit sourd.

_Mais que se passe t'il ?_

Soudain elle sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras et par réflexe, elle se raidit pendant qu'une odeur connue de musc et de cuir lui envahit les narines.

- Gabrielle, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'ont fait ? cria Ronon.

Gabrielle se mit à trembler tandis que ses mains se mirent à explorer le visage du Runner.

_C'est Ronon, c'est Ronon. Ils sont venus !_

Teyla reprit son arme et fit le guet pendant que John et Rodney arrivèrent en courant. John prit Gabrielle dans ses bras. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour se prouver à lui-même qu'elle était bien là.

- Gabrielle, tu es enfin dans mes bras à nouveau.

Gabrielle eut l'air écrasé de ses poumons par une étreinte puissante. Elle respira et n'y crût pas. Puis elle entendit le son de sa voix.

_John est vivant ? Mais comment ?_

Elle se mit à trembler violemment. Ses mains s'approchèrent du visage de John, alors que celui-ci attrapa la main et posa un baiser au milieu de sa paume. Gabrielle se mit alors à sangloter et ses jambes la lâchèrent. John la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

- On y va maintenant. On rentre à la cité.

Ils repartirent tous les cinq vers le jumper, John tenant Gabrielle dans ses bras tout en serrant son arme de poing. Rodney les dirigeait silencieusement tandis que Ronon ouvrait la marche et Teyla la fermait. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à 50m du jumper lorsque Gabrielle sentit John s'arrêter et la serrer encore plus fort.

Un wraith et deux de ses gardes se tenaient entre eux et le jumper et ils avaient leurs armes braquées sur eux.

- Vous n'irez pas plus loin, ricana le wraith.

C'était là son erreur. Gabrielle tourna la tête et posa ses pieds par terre. Elle leva la main et projeta une onde d'énergie vers les wraiths qui s'écroulèrent en même temps qu'elle. John la rattrapa et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras. Il chercha le pouls de Gabrielle.

- C'est bon, elle a un pouls faible mais il est là. On se dépêche, on rentre à la maison.

Ils enjambèrent les corps privés de vie et s'installèrent dans le jumper. Rodney soupira pendant qu'il faisait décoller le jumper.

- On est tous vivants, soupira t'il.

Il ne vit pas le pisteur que les wraiths avaient pris soin de placer sous le jumper.

* * *

_Laborieux ce chapitre mes amis C'est dur de regarder les nrj music awards, commenter les résultats avec Atchoum par msn et terminer d'écrire ce chapitre ! Mais j'y suis arrivé donc pour ma peine laissez une review ! _


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

_Chapitre écrit très très tard et sous influence donc on verra ce que vous en pensez! _

* * *

- Maintenant que l'on est tous réunis, pouvez-vous nous dire comment se porte Gabrielle, Carson ?

- Bien sûr Elizabeth. Comme vous l'avez-vous de vous-même elle est très affaiblie. On sait qu'elle a projeté deux fois au minimum des ondes énergétiques. De plus, vu les marques sur son torse, elle a servi de repas à de multiples occasions.

John frissonna. Il ne savait que trop bien, l'effet que produisait des repas réguliers de wraiths.

- Comme l'a vu Teyla, on lui effectivement arraché les yeux et d'après ce que Gabrielle a réussit à me faire comprendre, c'est en représailles.

- En représailles ? Expliquez-vous Carson, demanda John.

- Ils la questionnaient sur ses pouvoirs, mais surtout sur d'où elle venait. Ne voulant pas révéler à l'ennemi l'existence d'Atlantis et sachant qu'elle ne résisterait pas à une autre attaque de la part d'un wraith, elle fit la seule chose qui lui semblait possible à ce moment.

- Mais enfin Carson dites nous, rugit John.

- Elle s'est sectionnée la langue.

- Quoi !

Rodney déglutit péniblement, pendant que John tapa sur la table. Ronon serra les poings et Teyla baissa la tête. Elizabeth joignit les deux mains et prit la parole.

- Carson n'y a-t-il rien que vous puissiez faire ?

- Non je suis désolé. Je ne peux que soulager sa douleur.

- Très bien faites cela.

John se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

- John où allez-vous ?

- Je vais la rejoindre, je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille seule.

- Très bien, allez-y. Tachez seulement de remplir le rapport de mission pour que je le donne à la terre.

John se sentait lasse de toutes ses paroles. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

- Très bien Dr Weir.

Il quitta la pièce en refermant derrière lui.

- Carson gardez également un œil sur John.

- Oui ça me semble une bonne idée.

- Pour les autres, vous êtes libres. Allez-vous reposer.

Tout le monde quitta alors le bureau d'Elisabeth.

* * *

Gabrielle se réveilla en sursaut avec un cri. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage et sentit le bandeau. Elle avait perdu ses yeux. Pendant un instant confus, elle se crût encore sur le vaisseau wraith. Une main rugueuse lui prit alors la sienne.

- Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité à l'infirmerie.

Gabrielle reconnu le timbre de voix de John. Elle sera sa main et l'attira vers elle. Elle passa les bras autour de la taille du colonel, tandis que celui-ci s'assit sur le lit et prit la jeune femme à son tour dans ses bras. Gabrielle tremblait comme une feuille.

- Chut. Ne crains rien, il ne peut rien t'arriver ici.

Gabrielle inclina sa tête et la hocha pour dire non. Elle prit alors un des panneaux de contrôle portable des anciens. Une voix mécanique en sortit mais au moins, Gabrielle avait l'impression de dialoguer.

- Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai cru que tu étais mort.

John observa un instant le manège de Gabrielle, puis fut surprit par la voix mécanique. C'est à cet instant, qu'il prit conscience qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais parler Gabrielle. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Gabrielle qui posa sa joue sur sa paume.

- On m'a dit que tu étais probablement morte, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de croire le contraire.

Gabrielle posa un baiser sur le creux du poignet de John. Avait-elle seulement le droit de continuer à l'aimer maintenant qu'elle n'était plus qu'une femme mutilée ? Pourrait-il encore l'aimer malgré tout et surtout, est-ce qu'il voudrait encore l'embrasser ? Elle avait peur.

John regardait Gabrielle. Malgré les blessures qu'elle avait, il trouvait encore que c'était la plus belle femme qu'il avait jamais vu. Il avait furieusement envie d'elle. Il souffla pour se calmer lorsqu'elle lui déposa un baiser au creux de son poignet. Il sentit qu'elle hésitait. Elle devait avoir tellement de choses qu'elle voulait dire.

Gabrielle se nicha contre le torse de John et celui-ci sourit avant d'ajouter :

- On se passera des mots.

Il leva alors le visage de Gabrielle d'une main et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Dors mon amour, je veille sur toi.

Gabrielle s'endormit alors d'un profond sommeil, se sentant en sécurité.

* * *

Quand Carson revint à l'infirmerie, il trouva John et Gabrielle tendrement enlacés. John passait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Gabrielle. Au bruit que fit le docteur quand il tira sur le rideau, il ouvrit les yeux et souria.

- Elle s'est endormie à nouveau.

- Je vois ça John. Je suis juste venu vérifier son état.

- Vous ne m'engueulez pas ?

Carson regarda John et lui fit un sourire.

- Je fais ce que j'estime être le meilleur pour mes patients. Là, il me semble que la présence de quelqu'un à ses côtés quand elle se réveille est le mieux. N'en profitez pas tous les deux par contre.

- Promis doc. Je crois que moi aussi je vais dormir un peu.

- Vous avez tous besoin de repos. Je passerai d'ici quelques heures avec de la nourriture.

- Merci beaucoup Carson.

- De rien.

S'assurant que tout allait bien, Carson termina de relever les données de Gabrielle et quitta le box en fermant alors le rideau.

* * *

_Pour une fois j'avais envie de terminer sur un peu de douceur, c'est sûrement dû au fait que j'écoute le même cd en boucle qui est dans le même registre. Je suis influençable._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36**

_J'écris ce chapitre alors que la ville de Limoges est paralysée par la neige. Ils leurs en faut tellement peu ! lol J'en suis déjà à plus de cent pages sous word, cool non?  
_

* * *

Gabrielle se réveilla entre les bras de John. Elle ne se souvenait plus quand elle s'était sentie plus en sécurité, blottie dans ses bras, entourée par son odeur rassurante, bercée par son souffle. L'instant où elle remua, John ouvrit les yeux. 

- Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

Gabrielle se reblottit dans ses bras tout en lâchant un son de contentement. John rit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un décodeur pour te comprendre. J'te connaissais pas ce son.

Gabrielle lui tapa les côtes.

- Voyons quels autres sons tu fais.

Sheppard embrassant Gabrielle. Il goûtait ses lèvres en étant le plus prudent possible. Il passa sa main dans le dos de Gabrielle. Comme il le pensait, elle était nue sous sa tenue de malade. Cette simple idée l'enflamma. Il se mit à embrasser la gorge de Gabrielle.

- Mmmmmh, Gabrielle murmura de plaisir.

- Mmh. J'aime ce son également.

Gabrielle le fit taire en ramenant son visage vers sa bouche. Elle entreprit de lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Elle insinua ses mains sous son t-shirt et passa ses doigts le long de ses flancs, là où la peau est particulièrement sensible. John frémit sous ses caresses et grogna de plaisir. Gabrielle rit et John se mit également à rire.

- C'est le bonheur que d'être à tes côtés.

Gabrielle l'embrassa et entreprit de mêler ses doigts à ceux de John. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur et la posa ensuite sur celui de John. Elle lui fit comprendre que son cœur lui appartenait. A ce moment là, le ventre de Sheppard se mit à grogner. Gabrielle se mit à rire, en même temps que John.

- Ce bruit est totalement involontaire !

Gabrielle se redressa sur son lit et tâtonna pour prendre l'émetteur.

- Va manger et ramène moi de la nourriture, goinfre.

- Très bien, très bien, j'y vais.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je reviens bientôt.

Gabrielle hocha la tête et écouta les bruits de pas de John qui s'éloignait.

* * *

John avait prit une douche. Il se sentait propre et frais. Il commença à empiler les aliments préférés de Gabrielle sur un plateau. 

- Comment va t'elle ?

Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas remarqué que son équipe était réunie à une table. Ils s'étaient alors levés dans l'espoir d'obtenir des nouvelles. John se tourna alors vers Ronon.

- Elle va bien. Mis à part ses blessures.

- Tant mieux.

Rodney hésita alors.

- Euh, tu penses qu'elle aimerait de la visite ?

- Je suis sûr qu'elle attend une visite de chacun impatiemment. Ca lui fera plaisir de vous voir.

John se rembrunit à sa propre citation. Gabrielle ne pourrait voir aucun d'entre eux.

- Enfin…

- On avait comprit John, dit Teyla en posant sa main sur son bras. On viendra la voir dans une heure.

- Merci Teyla. Merci à vous tous. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de vous remercier de m'avoir aider à sauver Gabrielle. Vous avez mis votre vie en danger pour elle, pour moi. Merci.

- Les amis sont fait pour quoi à ton avis, lança Ronon avec un sourire. Va la rejoindre.

- Encore merci.

John partit alors en direction de l'infirmerie sous les regards de son équipe.

* * *

Voir l'équipe SGA1 au complet dans l'infirmerie était d'habitude synonyme que l'un des leurs était blessé. Cependant, bien que Gabrielle ne faisait pas équipe avec eux, chacun avait un lien particulier avec elle et chacun ressentait différemment la mutilation de Gabrielle. 

Ronon arriva le premier. Il était furieux de ce les wraiths lui avaient fait subir. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'ils ne faisaient preuve d'aucune pitié. Ils infligeaient la douleur avec un plaisir jouissif. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Gabrielle, il vit combien elle avait souffert.

Bien qu'il n'avait fait aucun bruit, Gabrielle avait reconnu le runner. Elle posa l'émetteur sur ses genoux.

- Ronon.

Il fut surpris par la voix mécanique.

- Gabrielle. Je suis content de te voir à nouveau.

- Moi aussi même si je ne peux pas t'offrir des gâteaux. Carson ne veut pas que quitte mon lit et moi j'ai envie de courir.

Ronon ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Il y a Teyla et Rodney qui arrive.

Ronon et John se tournèrent pour les voir passer les portes de l'infirmerie.

- Gabrielle, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, dit Teyla. Je t'ai apporté une boite de sucreries faites par les athosiens.

- Quoi, ils font des sucreries sur le continent ? demanda Rodney. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

- Parce que nous n'en faisons pas de grandes quantités et que vous consommez en grande quantité.

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai ça, répondit John.

- Tu n'aurais pas pris du poids ?

- Je vous ferais savoir que je n'ai pas pris un gramme depuis que je suis ici et je vous rappelle que je suis hypoglycémique.

- Rodney ?

Il se tourna vers Gabrielle.

- Voulez-vous un gâteau ?

- Euh oui merci.

Il distribua alors des gâteaux à tous et ils s'installèrent autour de Gabrielle pour lui racontaient les potins de la base. Gabrielle sourit et se sentit enfin chez elle.

* * *

_Voili voilou. La neige ça m'inspire de la quiétude. C'est triste que c'est presque déjà tout fondu. Donc demain retour au cours et retour de l'action ! C'est reparti mon kiki ! _


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

_Bonjour ou bonsoir ? Ca dépend de quand vous vous connectez. Pour moi il est une heure du mat et je viens de terminer avec Atch les sous-titres du dernier épisode. Si c'est pas de l'amour ça que de passer dix heures à faire des sous-titres pour vous ! Bah l'amour ne demande rien lol

* * *

- Colonel Sheppard._

John prit sa radio sous les regards de ses collègues et de Gabrielle.

- Je suis là.

- C'est Elizabeth. Réunissez votre équipe et venez la salle de commandes.

- Très bien.

Il regarda alors l'assemblée.

- Elizabeth nous demande de la rejoindre à la salle de commandes.

- Ce n'est pas bon signe, rajouta inutilement Ronon.

Ils se levèrent pour partir. Ronon enlaça Gabrielle pour lui dire au revoir.

- Repose toi bien et je viendrais peut être te chercher pour aller courir.

Gabrielle rigola doucement. Teyla posa son front contre celui de Gabrielle et ouvrit ses barrières mentales. Elle était la seule qui pouvait encore dialoguer librement avec Gabrielle.

_- Je suis heureuse de te savoir parmi nous petite soeur._

_- Merci de m'avoir trouvé, grande soeur._

Lorsque Rodney se baissa pour une accolade, il sentit Gabrielle mettre quelque chose dans sa poche. Il y glissa la main et y découvrit quelqu'un des gâteaux athosiens. Gabrielle lui sourit et Rodney lui prit la main et la serra.

- A bientôt Gabrielle.

C'était la première qu'il osait prononcer son prénom et le sourire sur le visage de Gabrielle lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait dû le faire depuis bien longtemps. Les équipiers laissèrent un instant John seul avec Gabrielle.

Il lui prit le visage dans les mains et l'embrassa. Un baiser doux sans prétention, juste pour l'aimer sans rien demander.

- Je reviens dès que je peux.

Gabrielle saisit l'appareil.

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. Tu préfèrerais sûrement dormir dans un bon lit.

- Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne lâcherai plus d'une semelle. Et puis, tu fais la meilleure couverture chauffante que je connaisse.

Sheppard hésita une seconde puis rajouta :

- Mais est ce que tu veux dormir seule ? Je suis trop encombrant ?

- Non, tes bras font le meilleur matelas que je connaisse. Reviens moi vite.

Sheppard lui posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

- Promis.

Lorsque les pas de Sheppard s'étaient tus, Gabrielle ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sombre pressentiment.

* * *

- Elizabeth, nous sommes là. Que se passe t'il ? 

Elizabeth se tourna et regarda SGA1. Leurs traits étaient tirés et l'unique nuit depuis leur retour, n'avait pas suffit pour les reposer.

- Radek vient d'apercevoir un vaisseau wraith qui se dirige droit sur nous.

- Mais comment pourrait-il connaître notre position ? demanda Mc Kay.

- C'est moi qui vous le demande. Apparemment, ils cherchent quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

- Ils auraient posé un traceur sur le Jumper, demanda Teyla.

- Mais j'ai fait un scan complet de l'appareil avant de rejoindre la cité, s'exclama Mc Kay.

- Je ne connais pas la source de notre fuite. Mais trouvez la Rodney. Il faut pouvoir éviter que les Wraiths découvre la cité. John vous allez procéder à l'évacuation de tous les membres de la cité vers notre site alpha par précaution. D'après les calculs du Dr Zelenka, nous avons trois jours. C'est court mais nous avons encore une chance.

Tous les membres de SGA1 la regardèrent un instant puis ils partirent chacun vers leurs postes.

* * *

- Gabrielle.

Elle adorait comment Carson roulait le r dans son prénom, même si ce n'était pas la voix qu'elle aurait souhaité entendre.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Gabrielle sourit pour toute réponse et tendit vers le Dr Beckett, la boite contenant les gâteaux athosiens.

- Non merci, je ne mange pas beaucoup de sucreries. Gabrielle, si je suis venu c'est parce que nous allons préparer tous les malades au transfert vers notre site alpha. Les wraiths s'approchent et par précaution, Elizabeth nous fait tous évacuer.

Au mot wraith, Gabrielle se mit à revoir les images de sa captivité. Celles-là même qu'elle cherchait à oublier. Carson posa sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu ne crains rien. Tu serras une des premières transférées.

Gabrielle se mit alors à hocher sa tête par la négative. Elle se sentait si impuissante de ne pouvoir s'exprimer. Elle devait les aider. Elle tenta d'ailleurs de se lever.

- Gabrielle, recouches toi tout de suite ! Je te dis qu'ils ne te toucheront pas !

Non, non, non. Elle n'avait pas peur des wraiths, elle voulait aider à les combattre. Carson ne comprenait donc rien ?

C'est la dernière pensée cohérente qu'elle eut avant de sentir la piqûre dans son bras. Elle se sentit juste partir au son de la voix de Carson lui disant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gabrielle. Nous veillons sur toi.

_Oui mais qui veille sur la cité et ses occupants docteur ?_

_

* * *

Hum alors ca marche quand j'écris à deux heures du mat?_


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38**

_Finalement je n'ai pas pu m'enpêcher de continuer un peu avant d'aller en cours.

* * *

- Que se passe t'il Rodney ?_

- J'ai fouillé intégralement le Jumper après avoir refait le scan. Les wraiths ont développé un nouveau type de traceur. Il est organique, c'est pour cela que les détecteurs ne l'ont pas vu.

- Vous l'avez désactivé ?

- Oui, Elizabeth. Mais ça n'empêchera les wraiths de venir à la dernière position d'émission.

- Avons nous une chance ?

- Nous avons toujours une chance, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth et Rodney se tournèrent pour voir arriver Sheppard.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter, rajouta cyniquement Mc Kay.

- John comment se poursuit l'évacuation ?

- Je viens tout juste du site alpha. Nous l'avons sécurisé, nous pouvons commencer l'évacuation.

- Très bien.

Elizabeth mit la main à son oreillette.

- Carson, vous pouvez commencer l'évacuation des premiers malades.

- Très bien Elizabeth.

- Messieurs, nous devons tout faire pour sauver cette cité. Avez vous des idées ?

- Elizabeth, je ne voudrais pas paraître pessimiste mais nous n'avons qu'un précieux E2PZ, jamais nous pourrons garder la cité occultée assez longtemps pour que les wraiths repartent et idem avec le bouclier, il ne durera pas plus d'une demie heure sous les assauts wraiths. Il faut se préparer au pire.

- Nous n'avons pas prévu de partir sans nous battre, Mc Kay, lança Sheppard.

- Si seulement Gabrielle pouvait nous aider.

- Il en est hors de question, rugit John en colère. Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle a assez souffert ! Je refuse qu'elle participe à la défense de la cité, dit il en direction d'Elizabeth.

- John ! Calmez vous ! On ne va pas demander à Gabrielle de l'aide. Rodney a juste émis un regret.

Le Dr Mc Kay regarda le colonel Sheppard et se sentit frapper par la violence du regard. Elizabeth prit le bras de John.

- John pouvez-vous me rendre un service ? La porte de Gabrielle est verrouillée. Pouvez vous l'ouvrir pour que quelqu'un récupère ses affaires pour lui rendre sur le site alpha ?

- Je m'en occupe.

Sheppard se tourna et quitta la salle de commandes. Elizabeth se tourna vers Rodney.

- Faites preuve de plus de tact à l'avenir Rodney. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous sauver de Sheppard.

* * *

Sheppard marchait dans le couloir. Soudain, à un embranchement, au lieu d'aller vers le quartier des habitations, il partit vers l'infirmerie. Il croisa alors Carson.

- Comment va t'elle ?

- On a était obligé de lui donner un léger sédatif. Elle était paniquée quand on lui a dit qu'on évacuait.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Allez y mais ne l'excitait surtout pas. Tentez de la rassurer.

- Oui docteur.

John s'approcha du lit et tira sur le rideau pour les isoler du ramdam environnant. Gabrielle semblait empêtrée dans un cauchemar, tous ses traits étaient contractés. Il prit alors sa main et Gabrielle serra sa main et gémit.

- Gabrielle ?

Gabrielle se mit à pleurer.

- Chut, calme toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Elle tenta de lever les bras mais les trouva trop lourd. John se leva et lui prit les mains. Il lui embrassa le front et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Puis sous l'impulsion, il enleva une de ses plaques et la posa dans la main. Elle referma sa main dessus.

- Je te laisse maintenant. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Je te retrouverai sur le site alpha.

Gabrielle se rendormit. Il la quitta enfin en espérant pouvoir garder sa promesse.

* * *

Carson ouvrit les rideaux et regarda sa patiente. Il appela les militaires qui allaient servir de brancardier. Il sangla alors les poignets de Gabrielle aux bords pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Il découvrit alors la plaque de John.

- Vous en avez de la chance Gabrielle. Je vois qu'il tient énormément à vous mais si vous ne voulez pas la perdre je vais vous l'attacher au poignet.

Il sortit une étiquette de poignet et passa la médaille dedans avant de la fixer à son poignet.

- Voilà comme ça vous ne la perdrez pas.

Gabrielle sourit à cet instant dans son sommeil.

* * *

Sheppard arriva devant l'appartement de Gabrielle. Quelqu'un avait prit le soin de poser quelques cartons vides à côté. Il ouvrit alors la porte et entra dans la chambre.

Rien n'avait changé depuis le départ sur la planète où elle avait était enlevée par les wraiths. Seule sa plante verte avait bougé, elle semblait être assoiffée. John avança vers la salle de bain. Il prit un verre d'eau et s'avança vers la plante. A ce moment là, il bouscula un tube de rouge à lèvres qui tomba de la table et roula sous le lit.

- Et merde !

John se mit à quatre pattes et tâtonna pour retrouver le tube. Il posa alors sa main sur un objet qui lui paru bizarre. Il se baissa encore plus et regarda sous le lit.

- Nom de Dieu !

* * *

_Comme d'habitude j'adore vous faire languir ! Je suis une grande sadique mais c'est pour que vous lisiez la suite. Alors reviewer! Quoi ça ne marche pas? Et merde! comme dirait Shep_


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

_Ca c'est pour qu'Idril arrête de son caprice lol! _

* * *

John s'assit sur le lit et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il mit la main à son oreillette.

- Mc Kay répondez.

- Sheppard qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Venez tout de suite à la chambre de Gabrielle.

- Quoi ?

- Venez.

Sheppard se leva puis se rassit. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

- _Gabrielle tu me surprendras toujours_.

Rodney frappa bientôt à la porte.

- Que se passe t'il Sheppard ? Qu'est ce qui peut être assez important pour que vous m'arrachiez à mes travaux.

- Je crois que vos prières ont été exaucées.

- Pardon ?

- Regardez juste sous son lit.

Rodney le regarda mais vit bien qu'il ne blaguait pas. Il s'accroupit et regarda sous le lit.

- Par les cheveux de Einstein !

Rodney tomba sur ses fesses sous les rires de John. Il avança ses mains et sortit deux E2PZ de sous le lit.

- Ce sont les E2PZ sur lesquels je lui avais fait travailler au début. Mais que font-ils sous son lit ?

- Vous vous souvenez qu'elle était épuisée à son retour. Je ne serais pas surpris si Gabrielle les rechargeait à notre insu.

Rodney sortit son ordinateur et analysa les E2PZ.

- C'est incroyable, elle les a quasiment rechargées ! On est sauvé ! On va pouvoir assurer la défense de la cité. Peut être même l'occulter assez longtemps pour les wraiths repartent en ignorant où nous sommes ! Ca serait inespéré !

Sheppard se remit à rire.

- C'est dingue, elle a fait ça sous notre nez et on ne s'est aperçu de rien. Elle est toujours tellement prévoyante.

Rodney regarda les E2PZ avec incrédulité puis regarda Sheppard. Il se mit alors à rire.

- Elle est complètement cinglée, mais elle est géniale.

- C'est vrai Rodney. Bon je vous laisse annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Elizabeth. Je vais terminer ici.

Rodney se leva et commença à quitter l'appartement. Il s'arrêta un instant à la porte et rajouta :

- Je ne ferais jamais quoique cela soit qui pourrait blesser Gabrielle. J'espère que vous le savez.

- Oui, Rodney je le sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Rassuré par les paroles de John, Rodney quitta enfin l'appartement.

* * *

Lorsque Gabrielle se réveilla, elle se sentit complètement perdue. Il lui fallut du temps avant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Elle était dans la tente qui servait d'infirmerie sur le site Alpha. Carson l'avait drogué lorsqu'elle avait voulu les aider. Elle ne devait pas commettre la même erreur deux fois.

_- Il faut d'abord que je sache ce qui se passe._

Elle tendit l'oreille et n'entendit personne autour d'elle. Elle posa alors sa main à sa gauche et trouva son ordinateur. Elle l'activa et commença à rentrer dans le système tel un virus pour trouver les informations dont elle avait besoin.

_- On est jeudi. J'ai donc dormi pendant presque trente six heures. Les wraiths ne doivent plus être loin maintenant. Il faut que je retourne sur la base. Pour cela, il me faut l'adresse d'Atlantis et un code d'identification. C'est bon maintenant il faut que je trouve le moyen de l'atteindre._

Gabrielle se mit à réfléchir le plus vite possible. Puis elle se mit à sourire et enleva sa perfusion. Elle avait trouvé.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que SGA1 et Elizabeth sur la base. Puisqu'ils ne leurs restaient que quelques drones, ils espéraient tous qu'il suffirait d'occulter la cité pour que les wraiths repartent. Les deux E2PZ leurs permettraient sûrement tenir assez longtemps mais ils n'étaient pas moins tendus.

- Activation non programmée de la porte ! cria Rodney. C'est le site Alpha, Elizabeth !

- Avez-vous un code d'identification ?

- C'est celui du Dr Beckett.

- Abaissez le bouclier.

* * *

Gabrielle avançait aussi vite que lui permettait ses pieds nus. Elle était extrêmement concentrée. Elle avait ouvert son esprit afin de capter toutes les énergies et elle semblait y voir comme en plein jour. Tous les êtres vivants lui renvoyaient une image lui permettant de se diriger. Elle avait également établi un bouclier aveuglant autour d'elle, repoussant tout ceux qui cherchaient à la retenir. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour empêcher les membres d'Atlantis de la retenir.

Un cri perça un instant sa concentration.

- Gabrielle ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !

Elle tenta d'envoyer à Beckett une image mentale. _Atlantis._

- Gabrielle arrête ! Tu n'es pas en état!

Gabrielle continua à avancer vers la porte. Devant ce phénix, Carson fit la seule chose qui lui semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

- Lorne, désactivez le DHD !

Gabrielle arriva devant la porte. Elle chercha à la toucher de son esprit et composa mentalement le code d'Atlantis. Elle lui donna l'énergie nécessaire pour créer le vortex et envoya le code d'identification de Beckett au travers. Elle franchit alors la porte des étoiles, le vortex se referma derrière elle.

* * *

_Niark, niark, niark ! On l'arrête pas comme ça ma Gabrielle !_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

_Vous avez vu chapitre 40! Je crois si mes prévisions sont exactes que cette fic devrait compté au moins 50 voire 60 chapitres étant donnés que je l'ai fait courts, donc vous êtes encore coincé avec moi pendant un moment _

* * *

Gabrielle déboula à travers la porte des étoiles et tomba à genoux la minute où le vortex se referma. Son bouclier et sa perception en firent de même. Elle se mit à haleter, tentant de récupérer l'oxygène dont elle avait besoin. Elle entendit les bruits de pas précipités qui se rapprochaient. Trois paires pour être exact.

- Gabrielle que fait tu là ?

_Mc Kay donc, normal il doit venir de la salle de contrôle._

- Mais pourquoi a t'elle utilisé le code de Beckett ?

_Elizabeth aussi._

_- Petite soeur que fait-tu ici ?_

_- La troisième personne c'est toi Teyla. Je suis contente que cela soit toi. Dis à Elizabeth que tout va bien. J'ai emprunté les codes de Beckett car je n'en ai pas et qu'il fallait absolument que je vienne. Je sais très bien que vous n'avez pas de quoi défendre la cité si les wraiths la trouvent. Je suis venue pour me battre._

Teyla répéta mot pour mot tout ce dont lui avait fait part Gabrielle. Elizabeth semblait soucieuse au fur et à mesure du discours. Elle regarda la jeune femme aveugle et mutilée qui semblait faire preuve de plus d'acharnement que Beckett auprès de ses patients. _Beckett !_

- Le Dr Beckett ne serait sûrement pas de votre avis. De plus, je pense que cela serait dans votre plus grand intérêt si je vous donnais l'ordre de retourner sur le site Alpha.

- Elle dit qu'elle démissionne Elizabeth et que vous ne pouvez plus lui donner d'ordres.

Décidément, Gabrielle ne cesserait donc jamais de la surprendre. Elle rit, puis rajouta :

- Très bien, vous pouvez rester ici puisque apparemment je ne trouverai pas le moyen de vous faire partir. Cependant Gabrielle, je souhaite que vous vous reposiez le plus possible et on utilisera vos pouvoirs qu'en dernier recours.

- Elle dit que ça lui suffit.

- Très bien, Teyla demandait à Ronon d'apporter un lit de camp dans mon bureau. Je tiens à vous garder sous les yeux, Gabrielle. Je m'en vais prévenir le Dr Beckett de votre décision.

Elizabeth partit ensuite en direction de la salle de contrôles et se mit à attendre. Rodney la regarda partir puis se tourna vers Gabrielle.

- Gabrielle, je voulais te dire qu'on a bien trouvé les deux E2PZ, et qu'ils sont maintenant reliés à la cité.

- Elle dit que cela rendra sa tâche plus aisée, puisqu'elle n'aura pas à assurer le bouclier tout en attaquant les wraiths. Gabrielle tu comptes réellement battre les wraiths ?

Gabrielle sentit les regards inquiets de Rodney et Teyla sur sa personne. Elle se contenta de sourire.

_- Bon Teyla, il est où ce lit ?_

- Je demande à Ronon de te l'apporter tout de suite.

Teyla se leva pour appeler Ronon, tandis que Rodney prit la main de Gabrielle et l'amena vers le bureau d'Elizabeth qui leurs servaient de point de regroupement.

- Ronon

- Oui Teyla.

- John est avec vous ?

- Oui

- Branchez votre radio

- Très bien Teyla, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

C'était la voix de Sheppard qui lui répondit à cet instant.

- John, Gabrielle est arrivée par la porte.

- Quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire.

- Je n'ai pas tout compris mais il semblerait qu'elle veuille rester sur la cité afin d'en assurer la sécurité.

- Ca suffit j'en ai assez entendu ! J'arrive tout de suite !

- Ronon, Elizabeth aimerait que tu apportes un lit de camp pour Gabrielle afin qu'elle se repose le plus possible, ajouta Teyla tout en entendant les pas rapide de deux hommes qui arrivaient déjà à la salle de contrôles.

* * *

- Qu'est ce que ça signifie Elizabeth. Pourquoi Gabrielle n'est elle pas en sécurité sur le site Alpha ?

- Calmez-vous John. Je n'y suis pour rien. Je viens de parler au Dr Beckett. Il semblerait que Gabrielle a tellement voulu venir qu'elle a premièrement volé les codes d'identification en craquant notre système informatique. Puis, elle s'est dirigée droit vers la porte en se guidant on ne sait comment, tout en levant autour d'elle un bouclier énergétique qui empêchait tout le monde de l'approcher. Lorsque Gabrielle dit à Carson, qu'elle voulait rejoindre Atlantis, il a fait désactiver le DHD. A ce moment, Gabrielle s'est apparemment servie de sa propre énergie pour alimenter la porte et composer l'adresse, puis y envoyer les codes d'identification. Et quand je l'ai menacé de la renvoyer sur le site Alpha, elle a dit qu'elle a démissionné. Alors vous savez, je pense qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de la raisonner. Il va falloir accepter qu'elle soit là et faire ce que nous pouvons pour qu'elle n'ait pas à mettre son plan en service.

- Son plan ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Elle veut combattre les wraiths et nous savons tous que le seul moyen qu'elle puisse faire ça c'est...

- ...en se servant encore une fois de son énergie. Cette fille est complètement folle. Je refuse qu'elle se mette encore une fois en danger !

John Sheppard partit en courant vers le bureau d'Elizabeth sous les regards inquiets de celle-ci.

* * *

_Engueulades en prespective! Bon je m'y attelle pour vous donner le chapitre le plus vite possible._


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41**

_Chapitre laborieux puisque constamment dérangé par les trois folasses, elles se reconnaîtrons! _

* * *

Rodney était en train de discuter avec Gabrielle, lorsque Sheppard déboula comme un boulet de canon.

- Rodney sortez.

- Vous êtes poli vous. On ne vous a jamais appris à dire s'il vous plaît.

- Mc Kay sortez d'ici avant que je vous botte le cul.

- Non mais.

Rodney ramassa son ordinateur tout en laissant un module à Gabrielle. Il commença à fermer la porte mais pas assez rapidement car Sheppard explosa avant que celle ci ne soit close.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici !

- Gabrielle prit le module. Elle n'appréciait pas le ton du Colonel.

- A ton avis ?

- Non mais tu es inconsciente !

- Comment peux tu me dire ça !

- Je te croyais en sécurité sous la surveillance de Carson !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée ! Je ne suis pas une enfant !

- Pourtant tu agis en tant que tel !

- Quoi mais tu es gonflé ! C'est toi qui me cries dessus comme un enfant !

- Je ne crie pas !

- A peine !

John se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Il essaya de se calmer. Il respirait comme un buffle et Gabrielle tremblait de rage.

- On est très bien capable de se défendre sans toi.

- Sans armes, et quasiment sans drones, permet moi d'en douter.

- On n'en aura pas forcément besoin, on a prévu d'occulter la cité.

- Occulter la cité, hein ?

John s'arrêta, il se rendit compte que c'était grâce à Gabrielle qu'ils pouvaient occulter la cité assez longtemps. Il leva la tête. Gabrielle semblait accablée.

- Gabrielle.

Il tenta de l'approcher mais elle le repoussa.

- Gabrielle, est ce que tu peux comprendre que je n'ai pas envie que tu te mettes à nouveau en péril. Je t'ai déjà vu mourir, j'ai cru devenir fou. Je ne veux pas ressentir ça à nouveau.

- Comment peux tu penser que cela serait différent pour moi, John ? Comment tu peux penser que je resterais dans mon lit tout en sachant que tu es sur cette foutu cité avec rien pour te défendre.

John ne s'était jamais mis à sa place.

- Tu es venue pour moi ?

Gabrielle ne pu répondre, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle revoyait le moment où elle avait cru que John était mort. La douleur se réveilla et elle se rassit. John parcouru la distance qui les séparait et s'agenouilla devant elle. Il était inquiet.

- Gabrielle ?

_J'ai tellement peur de te perdre !_

La douleur à cette idée s'émana du corps de Gabrielle et John ne pu qu'en constater la force.

- Gabrielle, s'il te plaît parle moi ! Je n'en peux plus de te sentir souffrir de la sorte !

Gabrielle reprit le module.

- Oui.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis venue pour toi. Je sais que je devrais d'abord penser aux autres, je devrais les protéger. Mais si je suis venue c'est pour te sauver toi.

John la prit dans ses bras.

- Qu'allons nous faire tous les deux ? demanda John.

- Rester ensemble je ne vois que ça. Comme ça on pourra se protéger l'un l'autre.

- Tu ne m'en donnes pas le choix.

Il se mit à rire et posa sa tête sur celle de Gabrielle. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça puis John se rendit compte que le souffle de Gabrielle était devenu régulier. Elle s'était endormie. Il la posa sur le lit de camp et releva les couvertures jusqu'à ses frêles épaules. Il vit sa médaille autour de son poignet et souria. Il lui embrassa le front.

_- Tu vas me rendre cinglé._

Il quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Quand Rodney quitta la pièce, il fit semblant de se mettre au panneau de contrôles. Il regarda le bureau de Weir où se tenait apparemment le combat de catch. Elizabeth le rejoignit à ce moment là, accompagnée par Teyla.

- Que faites-vous Mc Kay ? Vous savez que ce n'est pas beau d'espionner.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive un souci à Gabrielle.

- Parce que vous vous mettrez entre John et Gabrielle ?

- Vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ?

- Pas quand John est aussi en colère non.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai gardé mon arme.

Les cris résonnèrent à travers les murs.

- Vous croyez qu'on devrait intervenir Elizabeth ? lui demanda Teyla.

- S'il y a une chose que j'ai retenue de mes années d'expérience de diplomatie, c'est que les crises de couples, il ne faut pas s'en mêler si possible. Sauf si ça devient dangereux.

Le silence se fit et les cris se turent.

- Ah vous voyez Mc Kay. Tout s'arrange.

Ils voyaient le couple enlacé.

- Il n'empêche Elizabeth. C'est fou tous les problèmes qu'ils ont eus.

- Ca les rapprochera.

_- Ou alors ce n'est que le début, _pensa Mc Kay.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre l'arrivée des wraiths. Ben oui depuis le temps que je les annonce, il faut bien les faire venir._


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42**

_Désolée pour le chapitre ultra court mais je me suis dit que vous préféreriez ça à rien du tout _

* * *

Gabrielle se réveilla avec la désagréable sensation que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Elle tâtonna autour d'elle à la recherche de son module et ne le trouvant pas, elle ouvrit ses barrières mentales.

_Hmmm, c'est bon ils sont tous aux panneaux de contrôle._

Elle ouvrit alors la porte.

- Gabrielle, tu es réveillée.

Elle hocha la tête.

_- Tout va bien Teyla._

- Les wraiths arrivent.

John posa sa main sur le bras de Gabrielle et celle-ci recula et posa son dos contre son torse.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre et voir si les wraiths trouvent notre position, rajouta Rodney. Cette attente est insoutenable.

- Calmez-vous Mc Kay. Les wraiths arriveront bien assez tôt.

Et comme pour répondre à sa question, une alarme retentit.

- Ils nous ont trouvés, ils nous envoient des missiles ! cria Mc Kay. Je lance le bouclier !

Il leva le bouclier tandis que John coura jusqu'à la salle de la chaise des Anciens. Sheppard s'assit et l'activa. Il envoya immédiatement les drones restant afin de protéger la cité le plus longtemps possible. Ils explosèrent en rencontrant les premiers missiles wraiths.

Lorsque tous les drones furent envoyés, Sheppard revint en courant vers la salle de contrôles.

- Quelle est la situation ?!

- On ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça ! cria Elizabeth.

Comme pour lui répondre, plusieurs missiles heurtèrent le bouclier et la cité se mit à trembler sur elle-même. Ronon attrapa Gabrielle avant qu'elle ne tombe mais il ne pu attraper Elizabeth qui perdit l'équilibre.

- Elizabeth !

Teyla s'approcha d'elle.

- Elle est inconsciente. Elle s'est simplement cognée, je pense.

Ronon la posa dans son bureau sur le lit de camp. Gabrielle posa sa main sur le mur et descendit les marches. Elle se positionna au milieu de la salle. Les autres la suivirent.

_- C'est à moi maintenant Teyla. Il faut que je concentre toute mon énergie. Demande au Dr Mc Kay d'ouvrir le plafond._

- Mc Kay ouvrez le plafond.

- Quoi ?

- Faites ce que je vous dit.

Gabrielle respira profondément et mit ses paumes ensemble. Elle commença doucement à réunir son énergie vitale. Une lumière vive apparue entre ses mains et éclaira toute la salle. A ce moment, Gabrielle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et vit John qui la regardait.

- Prend mon énergie.

Gabrielle regarda un instant John interdite. Puis elle défit ses barrières mentales et toucha l'esprit de John. Il ressentit son incertitude.

- J'en suis sûr. Je veux t'aider.

Gabrielle hocha alors la tête. Ronon posa sa main sur son bras également. Il fut suivit par Teyla.

- Moi aussi, dit Ronon.

- Nous te soutenons Gabrielle, rajouta Teyla.

Rodney regarda un instant le groupe et posa sa main sur le bras de Gabrielle.

- Ca fera mal ?

_- Teyla dites lui que tout ira bien. Maintenant, j'ai besoin que vous concentrez sur vos émotions. Ayez envie de sauver de la cité._

Ils se concentrèrent tous. Gabrielle ressentait les émotions des amis. Elle sentait leurs peurs, leurs espoirs. Mais plus que tout, elle sentait qu'ils débordaient d'amour, ils avaient confiance en elle. Elle regroupa tout cet amour et s'en servit pour développer sa puissance. Un vaisseau ruche n'était pas une petite cible. Elle devait être précise.

Elle regarda une dernière fois John. Il avait un regard intense. Il cherchait à se lier à elle. Elle lui envoya une vague d'amour et il souria. Elle lui souria également et leva la tête.

Le plafond était ouvert et les impacts des missiles wraiths dessinaient des taches lumineuses sur le bouclier de la cité. Le vaisseau ruche se tenait là au dessus dans le ciel, comme un satellite naturel de forme étrange.

Gabrielle se concentra une ultime fois. Elle projeta un rayon lumineux en direction du vaisseau. Il explosa alors, éclairant le ciel comme en plein jour, pendant que sur le sol d'Atlantis, tombèrent cinq corps.

* * *

_La cité est sauvée mais qu'en est-il de notre équipe ? En attendant le prochain chapitre, je tenais à vous dire qu'on va bientôt arriver au dénouement donc plein d'explications en vue._


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43**

_voici la suite et la réponse à plusieurs de vos questions._

* * *

_John._

Sheppard avait mal à la tête. Il se sentait comme un lendemain de gueule de bois. Quelqu'un lui parlait ?

_John._

Il faudrait qu'il ouvre les yeux mais là ses paupières semblaient collées.

_John ?_

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec deux prunelles brunes. Il mit un moment avant d'identifier leur propriétaire.

- Gabrielle ?

- Tu es enfin réveillé.

Elle lui sourit et John mit à nouveau, quelques instants avant de réagir. Il s'assit enfin dans son lit en face de Gabrielle. Il lui prit les avants bras et la tenait à distance pour mieux l'observer.

- Comment te sens-tu John ?

- Comment je me sens ! Mais c'est fantastique ! Tu vois et tu parles à nouveau ! Mais comment ? Je m'en fous ! C'est fantastique !

Il la serra alors dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Puis il prit son visage dans ses mains et la regarda un instant. Elle souriant. Il approcha ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Gabrielle lui chatouiller les lèvres. Sa langue alla à l'encontre de la sienne et il se perdit dans ce baiser.

- Heum heum.

John se sépara de Gabrielle et tomba sur les regards amusés de Carson, Elizabeth, Teyla, Ronon et Rodney. Il installa Gabrielle contre son torse et sourit.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Comment vous sentez vous John, demanda Carson.

- On ne peut mieux. Et vous autres ?

- J'ai une bosse sur l'arrière de la tête mais ça ira, dit Elizabeth.

- Nous allons bien. Nous avons tous dormi assez longtemps. Certains plus que d'autres, rajouta Teyla en souriant.

- Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

- Environ 24 heures, répondit Carson. Elizabeth s'est réveillée pendant que vous combattiez le vaisseau. Elle a contacté le site Alpha pour que nous venions vous porter secours. Mais il s'est avéré que vous n'aviez que besoin de sommeil. Enfin pour en être sûr j'ai quand même procédé à des examens et à une prise de sang, mais à priori vous pouvez quitter l'infirmerie dès que vous le vouliez. Du moment, que vous vous reposez, bien sûr.

John regarda une nouvelle fois Gabrielle.

- Comment ça se fait que tu puisses voir et parler à nouveau ?

Le silence se fit dans l'infirmerie, tout le monde voulait connaître la réponse à cette question.

- Je l'ignore. Peut être que vous m'aviez guéri avec toutes vos émotions. Peut être aviez vous envie de m'aider plus que ce que je vous demandait.

- En tout cas je suis content de résultat, dit John.

- Et on comprend pourquoi, lança Mc Kay.

- Rodney, dit Teyla avec sarcasme.

- Quoi ?

- Venez, vous dérangez. A bientôt.

- A bientôt.

Gabrielle leur fit au revoir d'un signe de la main et reposa son oreille contre le torse de John.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Heureuse d'être enfin à tes côtés. Heureuse de savoir que pour l'instant rien ne requiert notre attention.

- C'est vrai que c'est agréable.

Gabrielle leva la tête et embrassa à nouveau John. Il ne se laissait pas du ballet que dansaient leurs deux langues ensemble. Elle mit fin à leur baiser.

- Ne pars pas, chuchota John.

- Je te rappelle qu'on est à l'infirmerie et que l'on nous observe.

John leva la tête et lança un regard noir à un jeune médecin qui baissa rapidement la tête et fila. Gabrielle se mit à rire.

- De toute façon, Carson m'attend pour faire une prise de sang. Je te verrais dès que tu sors de l'infirmerie. Je serrais chez moi en train de tout ranger. Tu n'auras qu'à passer.

John la regarda et lui prit la main.

- Dès que je peux.

Gabrielle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et partit vers le bureau de Carson. Elle frappa à la porte.

- Ah Gabrielle entrez. Je vous fais votre prise de sang et je vous laisse repartir à vos quartiers.

- J'ai hâte d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud et de mettre de vrais habits. Pas pour être désagréable mais j'en ai assez des blouses de l'infirmerie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous comprends. Remontez un peu votre manche gauche.

Carson piqua Gabrielle qui ne bougea pas. Il regarda un instant son bras après. Son bras possédait les marques de multiples prises de sang.

- Vous devez me prendre pour un vrai vampire à voir toutes les marques sur vos bras.

- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends tout à fait leur utilité. Ca fatigue un peu, c'est tout.

- Oui, je vous recommande de ne pas faire d'effort physique trop intense dans les prochaines vingt quatre heures.

- Très bien.

- Et c'est également valable pour John.

Gabrielle se sentir rougir jusqu'aux oreilles pendant que Carson rigolait.

- Dr Beckett !

- Surveillez-le c'est tout. Je ne voudrais pas le voir revenir trop tôt.

- Très bien.

Gabrielle se leva et quitta le bureau. Elle jeta un instant son regard sur le lit de John et sentit emplie d'une douce chaleur.

_S'il a besoin d'énergie, j'en ai toujours à revendre après tout._

Gabrielle se mit à sourire et elle quitta l'infirmerie.

* * *

_Contente Idrill ? Ils sont tous vivants. Lol de toute façon c'était toujours prévu dans mon scénario qu'elle retrouve ses yeux et sa langue. Mais je vous réserve encore des surprises. En attendant, prochain chapitre interdit aux enfants !_


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44**

_Chapitre interdit aux plus jeunes et oui c'est le lemon tant attendu par certaines que je nommerais pas ici. lol  
_

* * *

Lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte vers vingt heures, Gabrielle se doutait de qui se trouvait derrière sa porte. Elle rajusta son cache coeur et ses cheveux comme pour un premier rendez-vous et ouvrit la porte. Il avait dû passer chez lui auparavant car il était rasé et il sentait le savon. Elle en avait le souffle coupé. 

- Tu es magnifique ce soir Gabrielle.

- Merci. Entre s'il te plaît.

Il entra dans l'appartement mais non sans lui déposer un baiser au creux du cou. Il regarda autour de lui. Elle avait tamisé les lumières et allumé des bougies. Il sentait une délicieuse odeur de chocolat sortir de sa cuisine.

- Tu as faim ?

- Je suis affamé, dit John en souriant malicieusement. Mais je mangerais bien quelque chose également.

- Gourmand.

- Très.

Gabrielle apporta le gâteau de la cuisine et en découpant un morceau qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre sur une assiette. Elle se ravisa et en prit un morceau dans ses doigts. Elle en mit un morceau dans la bouche de John qui en profita pour lui embrasser les doigts.

- C'est délicieux. Goûte.

Il en prit également un morceau et le porta aux lèvres de Gabrielle. Elle lui lécha les doigts. Puis John posa sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa. Il sentit encore une fois la décharge que lui procurait la caresse avec la langue de Gabrielle et sentit son bas ventre répondre. Il assit Gabrielle sur la table qui se tenait derrière elle. Il sentit ses mains s'insinuer sous son t-shirt et passer de son ventre à ses flancs. Il remonta alors ses mains des cuisses de Gabrielle pour se faufiler sous son chemisier dans son dos.

_Sa peau est en feu_, pensa John. Il avait un brasier sous les doigts. Ce qui augmenta le feu qui le consumait. Ca et les doigts de Gabrielle qui avait défait sa ceinture. Il se mit alors à déboutonner le chemisier de Gabrielle, qui une fois ouvert, le laissa tomber de ses bras. John embrassa alors la gorge offerte de Gabrielle qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Gabrielle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elle voulait sentir la peau de John contre la sienne. Elle attrapa son t-shirt et tira dessus. Il l'aida à lui enlever et en profita pour la ramener contre lui. Le contact des peaux l'excitant un peu plus. Il souleva alors Gabrielle qui s'accrocha à lui, et il la posa sur son lit en écartant les draps.

Elle le ramena à lui en l'embrassant tout en défaisant son pantalon. Il n'en resta pas moins actif et entreprit de faire pareil. Un instant, il arrêta de l'embrasser pour lui enlever ses talons et son pantalon, puis il se mit à la mordiller à l'intérieur des cuisses. Elle était secouée de vagues de plaisir et tira gentiment sur les cheveux de son amant pour qu'il revienne l'embraser. Il s'exécuta docilement.

Quand elle passa ses mains dans son boxer, John dû faire appel à tout son sang froid pour se retenir. Il enleva ses rangers et ses derniers habits laissant Gabrielle voir tout l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il entreprit alors de la déshabiller également. Il lui dégrafa le soutien-gorge et lui enleva son shorty.

Gabrielle se tordait déjà de plaisir. Elle avait les joues écarlates et pantelait par petits à-coups. John aimait la voir ainsi. Elle était tellement belle et elle n'était qu'à lui.

- John s'il te plaît.

Il se coucha alors pour l'embrasser et sentit les jambes de Gabrielle se croiser dans son dos pour le guider jusqu'à sa plus grande intimité. Il commença alors un lent mouvement de va et vient. Gabrielle se cambra lui permettant de s'introduire encore plus profondément en elle. Il l'embrassa de plus belle, rythmant sa langue avec celui de son bassin. Gabrielle entreprit alors d'enfoncer ses doigts dans son dos comme si elle s'agrippait à lui pour ne pas être noyée par les vagues de plaisir qui la parcourait.

John explosa en un cri au moment même où Gabrielle atteignait l'orgasme.

Ils se couchèrent alors l'un contre l'autre écoutant leur respiration saccadée se calmer. Gabrielle se lova contre le torse de John pour écouter le son de son coeur tandis que celui ci ramena les couvertures sur leurs corps.

- Je comprends pourquoi on appelle parfois ceci « la petite mort ». J'ai bien cru que j'allais crever.

Gabrielle l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Jamais. Tu n'as plus le droit de me quitter.

- Jamais.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau.

- J'ai encore découvert de nouveaux sons.

- Goujat !

Gabrielle lui donna une petite tape sur le ventre. John se mit à rire.

- J'ai pas dit que ça me déplaisait. Au contraire. Mais maintenant tu as pour ordres de les faire que pour moi.

- Oui mon colonel.

Gabrielle lui fit le salut militaire.

- Repos soldat. C'est ce dont on a besoin du repos.

Gabrielle reposa sa tête contre John et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Lorsque Gabrielle entendit la porte carillonner, elle était déjà debout et douché depuis longtemps. Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec le docteur Mc Kay. 

- Tiens Rodney tout va bien ?

- Oui Gabrielle. Je viens juste de la part du Dr Beckett qui souhaiterait vous voir dès que possible.

- Rien de grave ?

- Je ne pense pas.

Gabrielle se baissa pour ramasser ses chaussures et entreprit de les lasser.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Sheppard par hasard ?

- Si un instant.

Elle se leva et frappa à la porte de sa salle de bains. John ouvrit la porte alors qu'il fermait sa veste.

- Rodney te cherche et je dois passer voir Dr Beckett. Tu fermeras ?

- Bien sur. Passe une bonne journée.

Il se baissa et ils échangèrent un baiser sous le regard gêné de Rodney.

- J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, murmura Gabrielle. Bon journée Rodney.

Gabrielle partit en direction de l'infirmerie, tandis que John se baissa et s'assit sur une chaise pour mettre ses rangers.

- Asseyez vous Mc Kay, dit John en désignant le lit parfaitement fait, il faut que je mettes ces satanés chaussures.

- Je préférerais m'asseoir sur quelque chose de plus hygiénique.

Il s'approcha alors de la table et des chaises faisant mine de vouloir s'y asseoir.

- Je vous le déconseille, la table non plus, et puis la banquette également.

- Mais vous êtes...

- Très amoureux Mc Kay. Alors faites attention à ce que vous allez dire sur Gabrielle.

- La prochaine fois essayait d'épargner les chaises pour qu'au moins vous puissiez accueillir vos amis.

- Qui te dit que l'on ne veut pas rester seuls, rajouta Sheppard.

- Et vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Bon allez, venez sinon on va être en retard.

* * *

_J'ai chaud tout d'un coup je vais aller prendre une douche froide Il y aurait pas un Sheppard de rab quelque part pour me savonner le dos ?_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45**

_Le sport préféré de John était à l'honneur hier soir et qui a branché son magnétoscope pour enregistrer le super bowl ? C'est Mimi ! C'est mes chromosomes américains qui ressortent ! Bière et chips à volonté ! Enfin vu l'horaire de diffusion c'est plutôt dodo._

* * *

- Vous êtes sûr Carson ?

- J'ai refait les tests quatre fois. Il n'y a plus de doutes possibles même si scientifiquement cela reste impossible.

- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

- Je l'ignore Gabrielle. Je respecterais votre décision. Je pense cependant qu'il faudrait leur dire.

- Oui, mais comment ? Comment annoncer une nouvelle pareille ?

- Je me répète mais je n'ai jamais connu un cas pareil. Je ne sais pas comment vous aider.

- Vous m'écoutez c'est suffisant. Pourriez-vous venir avec moi quand je leur annoncerais car je redoute qu'ils ne me croient pas.

- Tout ce que vous voulez.

- Je vais aller faire un tour.

- Très bien faites attention à vous.

Gabrielle quitta alors l'infirmerie sous l'oeil inquiet de Carson. Elle déambula dans les couloirs sans réelle intention de se diriger et se retrouva bien malgré elle devant le laboratoire du Dr Mc Kay. C'est le Dr Zelenka qui l'aperçut en premier.

- Gabrielle, ça fait plaisir de vous voir.

- Dr Zelenka, comment allez vous ?

- Bien, et vous ?

- Ca va.

Gabrielle regarda autour d'elle et vit les tasses de café délaissées sur leurs bureaux ainsi que les papiers de barres énergétiques.

- Je vois qu'on a besoin de moi.

Zelenka regarda un instant son propre bureau et se sentit gêné.

- Oui. Ca serait très gentil.

Gabrielle se mit à sourire et commença à ramasser les tasses vides.

- Dr Zelenka, il vous faudrait à vous et au Dr Mc Kay, des épouses pour vous rappeler de manger correctement et pour ranger après les grands gamins que vous êtes.

- Euh...

- Je vais aller faire votre café.

Lorsque Rodney rentra dans son labo quelques heures plus tard, il trouva Gabrielle en train de rire avec Radek.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici !

- Rodney, je vous ai fait un café.

Elle posa une tasse brûlante sur son bureau et se leva.

- Oh, merci. Vous ne prenez pas le café avec nous ?

- Non, j'évite le café en ce moment. Bon, je vais vous laisser je dois retrouver Elizabeth.

Elle se leva et avec un geste vers les deux scientifiques, elle quitta le laboratoire.

- Bonjour Elisabeth.

- Tiens bonjour Gabrielle, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- J'aurais besoin d'un service.

- Dites et je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- J'aimerais que vous convoquiez tous les membres de SGA1 ainsi que le Dr Beckett à la salle de briefing.

- Oui je peux le faire mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'aurais une nouvelle à vous annoncer et elle vous concerne tous.

- Très bien je le fais mais vous m'inquiétez Gabrielle. Tout va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, Dr Weir. Je suis un peu perdue.

* * *

Le Dr Weir avait tenue sa promesse et une demie heure plus tard, SGA1 et Carson se retrouvaient avec les deux femmes dans la salle de briefing. Gabrielle se tenait debout devant la table. John avait semblé surpris de la retrouver là et lui lança cependant un sourire que Gabrielle avait bien du mal à lui rendre. Lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, Gabrielle prit la parole.

- Si j'ai demandé à Elizabeth de vous faire venir c'est parce que je voulais vous voir en même temps.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Gabrielle, demanda John.

- J'ai également demandé au Dr Beckett de venir pour qu'il vous confirme ce que je m'apprête à vous dire.

- C'est quand vous voulez, lança ironiquement Rodney. Je vous l'ai peut être pas dit mais mon temps est très précieux.

- Je ne vous demande que quelques instants.

Elle leva la tête et regarda les visages qui étaient tous braqués sur elle. Ce qu'elle allait leur annoncer, changerait leur vie à tout jamais. Elle respira profondément et se concentra sur le visage de John.

- Je suis enceinte.

* * *

_Mais pourquoi Gabrielle annonce-t-elle cette nouvelle à tout SGA1 ? Une idée a germé dans mon esprit tordu et vous ne le saurez qu'au prochain épisode._


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46**

_Plus qu'un ou deux chapitres max et je clos cette première partie de ma fic. Je me demande un peu si cette fic est encore valable, on verra bien._

* * *

Le silence se fit dans la salle. L'incrédulité marquait le visage de John.

- Excusez-moi de dire ça Gabrielle, commença Mc Kay, mais en quoi ça me concerne ?

- Le Dr Beckett pourra vous le confirmer mais si je vous l'annonce comme ça c'est parce que je suis enceinte de SGA1.

- Quoi ! Mais je l'ai jamais touché ! s'écria Rodney.

- Moi non plus, rajouta Ronon.

- Mais quand, s'écria John. La seule fois où...

- S'il vous plaît! Asseyez vous, demanda Gabrielle.

Sa voix avait prit un ton suppliant. Elle vacilla sur ses pieds et Carson l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Doucement Gabrielle, les émotions fortes ne sont pas bonnes pour le bébé.

En entendant Carson prononcé le mot « bébé », les hommes se turent un instant.

- Puisque vous n'écoutez pas Gabrielle, je vais vous expliquer. Il semblerait que lorsque vous lui avez donné votre énergie, elle soit tombée enceinte. C'est en tout cas ce que me confirme les prises de sang. L'enfant qu'elle porte, possède votre ADN à tous les quatre également.

- Mais c'est scientifiquement impossible Carson !

- Je le sais Rodney, mais il n'en reste pas moins que c'est ce que disent les analyses.

John se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise provoquant le silence de Mc Kay. Tous les yeux étaient sur lui. Il regarda Gabrielle et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

- John ! cria Gabrielle.

S'il avait entendu la souffrance dans la voix de Gabrielle, il ne le montra pas.

- Donnez lui du temps, rajouta doucement Elizabeth. Donnez vous tous du temps. Carson ramenez Gabrielle chez elle. Elle a besoin de repos.

Carson se leva et amena Gabrielle chez elle. Elizabeth regarda un instant les trois membres de SGA1 qui se tenaient devant elle.

- Je vous avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire devant cette situation. Mais je pense que le meilleur pour l'instant, serait que vous gardiez cette information pour vous. Après tout, nous ne savons même pas si elle souhaite le garder.

- Pardon ?

- Oui Ronon, dans notre monde, une femme peut mettre un terme à sa grossesse si c'est avant les premières six semaines.

- Elle peut tuer son enfant ?

- Nous considérons que ce n'est pas réellement un enfant avant six semaines puisque aucun de ses organes vitaux n'est formé. Mais oui, elle peut le faire. Toutes les femmes ont le droit de disposer de leur corps.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'accord mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Il quitta également la salle, suivit peu après par Teyla et Rodney. Elizabeth se rassit et croisa les bras. _Mais qu'allons nous devenir ?_

* * *

Carson ouvrit la porte de Gabrielle et l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- J'ai très peur Carson.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- J'ai l'impression de ne rien contrôler et j'ai très peur de ce qui peut arriver.

- Il ne faut pas désespérer. Tout d'abord, il faut que vous décidiez de la garder. Ensuite on avisera.

- Oui, vous avez sûrement raison.

Elle ferma les yeux et Carson comprit qu'il devait s'éclipser. Il posa la couverture sur Gabrielle et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Lorsque John entra dans l'appartement de Gabrielle, il faisait déjà nuit. Il n'osa pas ouvrir directement la porte, vu comment il avait quitté la salle de briefing. Il frappa doucement à la porte. Gabrielle lui ouvrit. Elle devait être en train de dormir car elle avait les yeux gonflés et sa couette sur les épaules.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée, je peux rentrer ?

- Fais comme chez toi.

Elle se rassit sur le lit en remettant la couverture autour d'elle. Elle regarda John prendre une chaise et s'installer en face d'elle.

- Je te demande pardon pour être partit comme ça tout à l'heure. J'ai très mal réagi.

Gabrielle ne dit rien.

- Je voulais te dire que j'accepterais ta décision quelque elle soit concernant cet enfant. Je t'ai abandonné alors que tu avais besoin de moi. Je suis un crétin. J'espère que tu veux encore de moi. S'il te plaît, Gabrielle, parle moi. Je ne veux pas te perdre !

Gabrielle ramena la couverture sur ses épaules. Elle se leva et s'approcha de John. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage. Il craignait qu'il ait tout gâché. A ce moment, Gabrielle se réfugia sur les genoux de John, tout contre son coeur. Elle passa la couverture autour d'eux et se mit à parler.

- Tu es peut être un crétin, mais tu es mon crétin. Je t'aime John.

John prit le menton de Gabrielle dans sa main et le releva.

- Je t'aime aussi Gabrielle.

Il l'embrassa.

* * *

Au mess, ce soir là, l'ambiance était particulière électrique. Même Rodney assit avec Ronon et Teyla, ne décrochait pas un mot. L'air se tendit un peu plus lorsqu'ils virent Gabrielle et John arriver. Ils prirent chacun un plateau et ils s'installèrent avec les trois autres.

- Bonsoir, rajouta doucement Gabrielle.

- Bonsoir Gabrielle, répondit Teyla.

- Je sais que j'ai littéralement jeté un pavé dans la mare tout à l'heure mais je voudrais que vous m'écoutiez encore une fois.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

- Je sais que ma grossesse n'aura rien d'habituelle. Rien que la conception. Enfin bref, j'ai décidé de garder cette enfant. Je me doute qu'il ne sera pas comme les autres mais je veux le garder. A vous, je ne demande rien. Si vous voulez avoir un contact avec cet enfant vous le pouvez, si vous préférez l'ignorer c'est votre choix. Ce que je demande c'est seulement que vous gardiez le secret quand à sa conception. Pour les autres, ce sera un enfant normal. Vous avez en tout cas, neuf mois pour vous faire à l'idée. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

- J'avoue pour ma part que ma situation est claire, commença Teyla, cet enfant a déjà une mère bien qu'il possède une partie de moi. Je serai une ... tante. Si tu veux bien Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se leva et prit Teyla dans ses bras.

- Rien ne pourrait plus me faire plaisir Teyla. Oh mon dieu, Rodney qu'est ce que vous mangez ?

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche.

- C'est du porc pourquoi ?

- Je crois que je vais être malade.

Elle partit en courant vers les toilettes.

- Gabrielle !

Teyla posa une main sur l'avant bras de John.

- Je vais aller la rejoindre.

- Merci Teyla. Il vaut sûrement mieux.

* * *

_Alors, alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensiez ? Voici enfin l'explication du titre de ma fic, l'enfant de Gabrielle est l'enfant issu des lumières de SGA1. Bon je sais c'est un peu mélo mais moi c'est une idée qui mettait venue depuis le début. Ensuite tout le reste, c'est moi qui ai brodé autour. Si ça vous a plu dites le moi avec une review._


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47**

_Chapitre tout chaud en vu ! Encore un lemon donc cachez les yeux de tous les petits qui peuvent se trouver autour._

* * *

-Comment te sens-tu ? 

Gabrielle venait de sortir de sa salle de bain.

- Ca va depuis que je me suis brossé les dents. Il va juste falloir que je m'y habitue.

- C'est vrai que beaucoup de choses vont changer.

John se leva et prit Gabrielle dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa et sentit le goût mentholé de son dentifrice.

- Oui beaucoup de choses vont changer mais allons y doucement.

John sentit l'hésitation de Gabrielle.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je t'avoue que j'ai très peur John. Mettre un enfant au monde sur Atlantis n'est peut être pas la meilleur idée.

- Je sais que la vie que nous menons n'est pas sans risque mais saches que personne ici n'hésiterait à se sacrifier pour toi. Tu nous as tous sauvé tellement de fois.

- Oui, mais John, je ne sais pas si je pourrais protéger encore la cité en étant enceinte. Si j'utilise mon énergie je pourrais mettre mon bébé en danger.

- On ne te le demande pas. Tu n'as pas à mettre ton enfant en danger. Tout ira bien.

- Je l'espère.

- Je te le promets, je serais toujours là pour te protéger.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, cherchant à la libérer de tous ses doutes. Sa langue caressa celle de Gabrielle. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et Gabrielle se cambra et rapprocha son bassin du colonel. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de John et mordilla son lobe d'oreille. Il sentit son érection commencer et il repoussa doucement Gabrielle. Elle le regarda avec incompréhension.

- John ?

- Si on continue, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

- Et pourquoi tu le voudrais ?

Il la regarda l'air gêné.

- Ben et le bébé ?

Gabrielle se mit à rire.

- John il est formé pour l'instant que de quelques cellules.

- Tu es sur qu'on ne le gênera pas ?

- Il ne souviendra de rien. Allez viens.

Elle entraîna John vers le lit. Elle se laissa tomber sur les draps en amenant John avec elle. Elle embrassa John, ses mains lui arrachant son t-shirt.

- Tu es sure ?

- Tu as envie de t'abstenir pendant neuf mois ?

- Euh non tu as raison.

Il défit lentement la fermeture éclair de la veste de Gabrielle et l'aida à en sortir. Il lui enleva son t-shirt. Il regarda le ventre encore plat de Gabrielle et y déposa un baiser. Il traça du bout des doigts un cercle imaginaire autour de son nombril.

- Je me sens un peu délaissé là.

- Excuse-moi.

Il remonta en déposant des baisers le long du chemin. Il adorait le goût de la peau de Gabrielle. Ses dernières inquiétudes s'envolèrent ainsi que ses derniers habits. Le corps nu de Gabrielle lui faisait toujours le même effet. Il la trouvait tellement belle que c'en était douloureux.

John était tellement doux avec elle. Elle adorait qu'il montre autant de sollicitude mais elle avait envie de lui rendre la pareille. En fait, elle voulait prendre le dessus pour qu'il se laisse aller. Elle le poussa sur le dos en lui embrassant le torse. Elle passa sa jambe de l'autre côté de John et celui-ci la guida en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle s'empala progressivement sur le sexe de John, tout en faisant contracter ses muscles.

- Oh mon Dieu, Gabrielle.

Elle commença alors de lents mouvements de bassin, obligeant John à se caller à son rythme. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il ressentait. Son rythme cardiaque s'affola lorsque Gabrielle se cambra un peu plus. John ne mit pas longtemps avant d'exploser en un cri, suivit de près par Gabrielle. Elle tomba sur le torse de John. Les respirations saccadées résonnaient dans le silence de la pièce, pendant que les amants se remettaient d'avoir touché le ciel. Elle bascula sur son côté et John ramena les couvertures sur leurs corps dénudés. Il l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime tant Gabrielle.

- Plus que les mots ne peuvent exprimer.

Gabrielle posa ses mains sur son ventre suivit par celle de Sheppard.

- J'espère qu'il aura ton sourire, dit John en déposant un baiser sur le front de Gabrielle.

- Et ton charme ravageur auquel personne ne résiste. Par contre, j'espère qu'il n'aura pas ton insubordination.

John se mit à rire.

- C'est vrai que cela risque de poser des problèmes. Je n'étais pas simple à l'adolescence.

- Tu l'imagines avec la force de Ronon et l'intelligence de Mc Kay ?

- Ou avec leurs deux mauvais caractères ?

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas trop. Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais plutôt celui de Teyla. Elle est tellement douce.

- Et c'est une grande guerrière. Je suis sûr que cet enfant sera parfait quand on voit sa mère.

- Son père est très beau aussi.

John soupira et rapprocha Gabrielle de lui. Ils s'endormirent enlacés.

* * *

_Un chapitre tout doux. J'ai envie d'un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes._


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 48**

_Ce soir j'attaque la traduction du dernier épiode de la saison 3 de stargate atlantis. Le sevrage va être dur! Plus de stargate pendant plusieurs mois... Argh je meurs._

* * *

Un appel radio tira les deux amants des bras de morphée. John chercha de la main la radio sur la table de chevet et la mit à son oreille. 

- Moui ?

- John c'est Elizabeth. Venez tout de suite à la porte avec Gabrielle.

Cela fini de réveiller complètement John.

- Elizabeth tout va bien ?

- Non John. Dépêchez-vous.

John se tourna vers Gabrielle qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Il faut qu'on aille à la salle des contrôles tout de suite.

- Je m'habille.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau d'Elizabeth, celle-ci tournait en rond devant les yeux inquiets de Rodney, Teyla et Ronon. 

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que le commandant Caldwell a apprit pour Gabrielle.

- Quoi, s'exclama John.

- Je ne sais pas comment mais quelqu'un a informé Caldwell que Gabrielle était enceinte et ce matin je l'ai attendu l'annoncer au SGC.

- Mais comment est ce possible ? cria Gabrielle.

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle manqua de peu de tomber dans les pommes.

- Gabrielle !

John la releva et l'assit sur une chaise.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle leva la tête vers Elizabeth.

- Que va-t-il se passer ?

- Je l'ignore mais on peut être sûr qu'on aura une réponse bientôt.

Comme pour lui répondre, la porte s'activa. Ils quittèrent le bureau d'Elizabeth et se trouvèrent devant le vortex.

- C'est le code du SGC madame.

- Très bien, baissez le bouclier.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'un commando de dix militaires passe la porte.

- Général Willoby, madame.

- Bonjour général, que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis ici sur ordres de l'IOA. Nous venons escorter Mme Gabrielle Valois pour son retour sur Terre.

- Attendez, comment ça son retour ? demanda Elizabeth.

- Ils ont considéré que concernant les capacités de la mère, il valait mieux pour l'enfant que la grossesse soit surveillée sur Terre.

Gabrielle s'avança.

- Et si je refuse de partir ?

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

- Vous êtes une citoyenne de la Terre et en cela nous pouvons vous ramener sur Terre.

Gabrielle et le général Willoby se regardaient comme deux fauves près à se sauter dessus. John fulminait intérieurement. Il s'apprêta à parler lorsque Gabrielle le prit de court.

- L'enfant que je porte est celui de Ronon Dex ici présent. Par conséquent, d'après les dites lois terriennes, j'ai le droit de rester auprès du père de mon enfant.

- Ne me forcer pas à user de la force madame.

Ronon se mit devant le général.

- Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas vous suivre.

- Reculez et tout se passera bien. Caporal veuillez escorter mme Valois à la porte.

Le militaire posa sa main sur le bras de Gabrielle. John le repoussa et se mit entre Gabrielle et l'homme.

- Colonel poussez-vous, c'est un ordre.

John ne bougea pas.

- Colonel si vous ne bougez pas de là, c'est la cour martiale.

- Général sauf votre respect, vous n'avez aucun droit sur cette femme.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre opinion, vous êtes un soldat, obéissez.

- Messieurs s'il vous plaît, supplia le Dr Weir.

- Dr Weir vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il faut que je ramène cette femme. Alors pour le bien de tous, poussez-vous de là.

- Essayez de m'y obliger, lança Ronon.

Le général dégaina son arme suivit par ses hommes. Ronon dégaina la sienne et la pointa sur la tête du général. John se maudissait car il ne portait que son arme de poing. Elizabeth recula d'un pas. Elle regardait les hommes des deux camps se jaugeaient du regard et ne su pas comment faire pour mettre un terme à cet impasse.

Gabrielle vit la tension grandir et se résolut à faire la seule chose possible pour mettre son enfant en sécurité. Elle se concentra et activa son bouclier. Devant la vue de Gabrielle incandescente, les militaires baissèrent leurs armes pour abriter leurs yeux. SGA1 s'écarta de Gabrielle. Elle s'avança vers la porte.

- Activation non programmée de la porte.

- Gabrielle que fais-tu ? cria John.

Elle composa de mémoire le code. Elle lança un dernier regard à John et une fois le vortex formé, elle le franchit. Le vortex se referma et le silence se fit.

FIN

* * *

_Et oui pour l'instant au moins c'est la fin de cette fic. J'ai prévu d'y faire une suite plus tard, surtout pour répondre aux questions que j'ai laissées en suspens. Enfin si ça intéresse encore quelqu'un. _

_Un grand merci à Idrill pour avoir été ma première revieweuse professionnelle. Sans toi j'aurais sûrement arrêté depuis longtemps._

_Un grand merci également à mes trois folasses, j'ai nommé Atchoum, Mac Dye et Syla. Atchoum pour avoir toujours été là quand j'avais besoin de toi surtout les soirs de déprime et merci de me laisser squatter chez toi. A toi Mac Dye qui me laisse toujours des reviews et qui me fait toujours rire avec tes bêtises sur Radek. Enfin Syla, si tu lis ces lignes ça veut dire que tu as tenu ta promesse et que tu as lu ma fic. Enfin !_

_A tous les autres qui ont à un moment ou un autre posé les yeux sur ma fic et qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review, un grand merci à vous._

_PS : Sheppard tiens à dire à Crabbi que cette fic est une pure invention de mon cerveau, et donc qu'il ne l'a aucunement trompé avec une quelconque Gabrielle. Pour les autres prénoms, ça reste à prouver._


End file.
